<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chances by HannaBellLecter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257539">Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter'>HannaBellLecter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Happy Ending, I did not take my time on this and I apologize for none of it, Launch for blonde hair, Lunch for blue hair, Nightmares, Raditz over Frieza, Revival AU, SSJ4, Saiyan Tales Big Bang, Smut, Top - Freeform, Training</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz is revived for the sake of Universe 7 to avoid the one deal Vegeta would rather die than make, bring Frieza back to life. The problem? He's lived his whole life as a fraud, being who Vegeta ordered him to be and who he needed to be to survive. Now he gets a second chance and wonders what is the point. He's weak, alone, and unsure of who he's supposed to be. His point of view changes when he meets an older woman in need of her own second chance. Will he make the necessary power-ups needed to survive the Tournament of Power and win the chance to find love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Launch/Raditz (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Saiyan_Tales_Big_Bang_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Revival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for the Saiyan Tales Big Bang Event! I chose to do Lauditz because I've never fully written them before and I personally love Raditz too much to let him go lol. This story, as of now with the first chapter posted, is not fully complete but will be within the month. Other ships tagged are because the couples make an appearance, not because they are going to be explored in depth.</p><p>Huge thanks to @Laci_Taleweaver for being my beta and to my partner @Miraivashsfreak for the art! I'll be adding them into the chapters when they appear.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world around him was dimly lit by the stars and a crescent moon. He didn’t remember what happened before; he only remembered opening his eyes and seeing several bright constellations. Raditz allowed himself to take in the calming sight, breathing in the fresh air and feeling the breeze on his skin. The night was cool and refreshing, but he couldn’t understand why it was refreshing. He had spent almost his entire life outdoors — stars and wind were nothing new — yet somehow it felt brand new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He refused to move from his spot, not even bothering to try to figure out where he was and why. All he wanted was to be at peace. This feeling was odd and foreign, peace. What was that? Had he ever experienced it before? He closed his eyes knowing full well he would start to question what, where, and how soon if he didn’t allow himself to enjoy this. He lay unmoving for what seemed like hours until he started hearing the spontaneous chirps of birds in the trees surrounding him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sky began to show signs of dawn approaching, Raditz felt his stomach for the first time. He was starving! The loud growls accompanied by intense cramps shook him from his respite and forced him to curl in agony. Trying to force himself to stand, he felt his limbs tremble under him. He was weak — weaker than he’d ever been in his life! It was as if he hadn’t used any of his muscles in years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… what the hell happened to me?” he whispered out hoarsely, shocked by the sound of his own voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! There you are! We’ve been lookin’ all over for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The voice was unusually chipper behind him, but he knew the moment he heard it, he may be in for a fight. Slowly, he turned to face the man that he remembered to be his brother. The shame that filled him was overbearing — he couldn’t stand yet and was forcing himself to turn on his hands and knees. Anger filled him to the brim, tendrils of energy awakening in his muscles as he craned his neck up to meet two sets of eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kaka…wha… Vegeta???”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back and forth, unbelieving what he was seeing. When did those two meet? Why were they here? Where even was here? What happened? Where’s Nappa? His head jolted down from the intense burning in his brain. It felt like his circuits were being overloaded, like he was a nuclear reactor ready to have a total meltdown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugghhh!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sounds of his pain echoed across the field as he hunched over, still on his knees, to rest his head on the ground, hoping the pain would subside soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hehehe he looks like a porcupine when he’s all rolled up like that,” said the goofy voice, belonging to Kakarot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, idiot, and take us back to Capsule Corp. He obviously needs medical attention,” berated Vegeta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz couldn’t wrap his head around anything that was being said. What was Capsule Corp and why did he need medical attention? How the hell was his brother supposed to get him there when he had needed a damn cloud to fly him to….to….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Was I dead? I… I arrived on Earth. I kidnapped the kid and Kakarot he… he….”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aarrgggghhh! My head!” cried Raditz as the pain intensified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear a faint, sharp sound and suddenly there was no wind, no birds chirping, and no grass. He tried to take a deep breath to steady himself but coughed when he took in the scent of chemicals instead of the fresh air he had previously enjoyed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell are you two doing now?!” He heard called from a distance, probably a different room if he’d had to guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear, I leave you guys alone for 2 minutes and you….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gasp was heard as the voice came closer and stopped. It sounded feminine, sweet, and… familiar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“V-Vegeta, is that….? Is that Raditz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name sounded so pleasant coming from her lips, but he didn’t understand why she knew his name. Who was she? His coughing had come in spurts and subsided, but he still felt off. His body felt stiff, and he never even registered the cold tiled floor under him until small drops of saliva hit it during his coughing fit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, you boys have some explaining to do,” said the female voice sounding irritated to hell. “Why is there yet another Saiyan in my home? As if feeding the ones here wasn’t enough work as it is!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up! Your mother cooks the meals and uses the bots to assist her, little miss ‘I can only boil water for Ramen!’ I told you before we left that we needed more help with this tournament. It was either Raditz or Frieza and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> why I couldn’t choose Frieza!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vegeta, calm down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I’m not about to argue over this. Grand Zeno actually gave us more time after finding out Kakarot had a brother with potential, and we need him to save our damn universe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I thought we agreed that he’d stay with Goku?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woman, he needs medical attention. Can’t you see he can barely move? Do you think Kakarot’s wife will be able to help him just by tossing food down his gullet and pampering him with her home remedies? If there’s something wrong with him, you have the technology and intelligence to get him up to speed and quickly,” Vegeta’s voice had softened towards the end of his tirade and Raditz was unsure what to do with himself at that point. He’d never heard Vegeta speak that softly in his entire life!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s happening!? What is all this? Save the universe? Vegeta? What the hell is a home remedy?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta argued with the woman a bit more before she relented. By the tone they used while arguing, Raditz could have sworn it was less about him and more about foreplay. This was all too weird! Was he in hell getting punished somehow? Nothing was making sense, and no one was telling him anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to speak again, his voice still hoarse from being dry, but he still didn’t even know what to say. Garbled nonsense escaped his mouth before he was easily lifted and carried to a room with a bed and more chemical-drenched items. He felt like he was going to be sick!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman ordered the men around, sending them for this and that from various places in the building. The equipment was rearranged, and the horrible smelling things were removed. Raditz lay still on the bed, his eyes burning from the bright lights above him as the woman tried to shove a needle through his skin. She pressed a button on the side of the bed and his upper body was propped up by the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, let me dim these lights a bit. I know Vegeta hates it when I leave them at full capacity,” she mentioned casually as the room was suddenly less irritating to be in. “There. I have some water here, can you move your arms at all?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz tried lifting his arm up but only got it about halfway up before it dropped with a heavy thud to the bed. He almost whined at the thought of not getting the water, he hadn’t felt thirsty until it was mentioned, and he desperately wanted it. Before he had the chance to be upset, the woman helped him tilt his head back and lifted the bottle to his lips. The small stream of water trickled down his throat, reviving his appreciation for the substance. It was the best water he’d ever tasted - refreshing, and cooling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never in his life did Raditz think water could be this good. As if it was all he ever wanted in his life and finally got a small taste. Before he knew it, he’d downed the entire bottle, and he almost felt tears welling in his eyes from the thought of being too weak to get more for himself — from sitting helplessly in this bed at the whim of the blue-haired woman to experiment as she pleased. Perhaps that was his punishment. For all the wrong he’d done in his life, he’d be tortured with science at the hands of a stranger, his brother, and his Prince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, big guy. I sent Vegeta to get more water and some food. This IV will help you start to hydrate properly so you don’t get water-logged,” she said calmly as she began to poke and prod at him, taking notes on some sort of computer next to the bed. “It looks like you were literally just raised from the dead. I bet those idiots worded the damn wish wrong and didn’t have Shenron restore your body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W…wish?” The word slipped out easier this time, his mouth and throat finally giving way to the dry, scratchy feeling it had previously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmhmm. You’re alive again. Do you remember anything at all?” she asked almost sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head no as much as he could but still struggled to move it fluidly. Raditz was confused by her words, his head spinning on the thought that he was not alive but Vegeta was </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, taking orders from this woman and living on Earth with his brother. What the hell happened? How long had it been?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes roamed the room, taking in his current surroundings before they landed on a mirror near his bed. It was across the room, but his bed was in a perfect angle for him to see his reflection. He looked on the verge of death! His cheeks were sunken in, his eyes weary with bags, the collar bones were prominently sticking out through his skin, and the one shoulder and bicep he could see was so thin he almost jumped at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman noticed him looking towards the mirror and moved to block his view. He must’ve given her a hell of a look for her to suddenly look so worried about it. Why would she worry? She didn’t know him. Hell, he didn’t even know </span>
  <em>
    <span>her!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I’ll get you better in no time. Just… don’t freak out and try to hurt me. That’s for your safety, not mine. Vegeta tends to be overprotective.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mentally screamed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Since when is Vegeta protective of anyone but himself? Was he….oh God….has he mated?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All he could do was stare at her. No words, no movement, just stare. The thought of Vegeta being mated shook him to his very core. He remembered him being cruel and vicious for no reason at all. He gave no mercy to anyone and only accepted orders from those who were capable of murdering him. Vegeta had done horrible things to his comrades since they were children, killing off those who questioned him and sending the rest to their deaths in impossible missions to “weed out the weak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the back of his mind, there was no possible way Vegeta would have ever changed. Not after all he had done. The people he took joy in killing. It just couldn’t be possible. He could never be this gentle with a woman, not after what he’d said his beliefs on mating were. Pointless, stupid, weakness, and a trap. The memory of him exclaiming that to the handful of Saiyans that had survived the destruction of Planet Vegeta resonated through him. He’d forbidden anyone from trying to mate — said there was no point since no females survived and any offspring would be far too weak to be useful anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The taste of stomach acid brought him to his senses again. He was lost. Utterly and completely lost. For all the things that Vegeta did to him and put him through, the thought of him settling down to a peaceful life with a mate sickened him. It was disgusting! He’d betrayed so many people, killed far more than was necessary; WHY WOULD HE GIVE UP HIS BELIEFS FOR A WEAK FEMALE!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz turned away from her. He focused on nothing in particular on the wall next to him, staying quiet and unmoving. The last thing he wanted to do was start questioning and irritating Vegeta while he was too weak to defend himself from the brutal punishment he’d likely receive for mouthing off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t noticed when he passed out, but he awoke to the voice of the female sounding irritated. No, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pissed!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to do something! He’s been unresponsive for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Vegeta. DAYS!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kakarot is out trying to find a senzu, but he isn’t even sure if one would work. It might not restore a body to full health if it wasn’t in full health to begin with. He was revived in that deplorable state and who knows when he’ll get back to full health now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have made that deal with Frieza! You know he would have been able to help immediately and afterward he would just go back to hell where he came from! I swear, it’s like you cared more about your damn pride as a Saiyan than your own universe. We have children to think of, Vegeta!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ch-children?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raditz’s thoughts kept wandering to the past, kept digging for any reason that might have brought some sense to this situation. Vegeta having children was mind-blowing considering he hated children so much he hated himself until he was a teen.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No way! His deal was he gets revived after the tournament and you know that dumbass, Kakarot, would have gone through with it! At least with Raditz, we don’t have to worry about the entire Universe being enslaved, or is that what you would have preferred?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not saying that I would have preferred that but what if Raditz doesn’t get better, or worse, what if he doesn’t get stronger? He’s going to have to start from scratch you know?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about him; he’s a fine warrior. He just needs to train in the hyperbolic time chamber for as long as possible and keep training until the tournament. He has the same potential as Kakarot and me; he just needs the right push. I’ll train him myself if you’re so worried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vegeta, that’s not what I’m worried about. I know how you Saiyans are about training, so I assume Raditz won’t have a problem with it. It’s the stuff he’s murmured in his sleep that has me concerned. I think….he may have some trauma. And no, nothing like your trauma. This is…different. He keeps asking why he’s being punished and why you. Does that hold any significance to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room got quiet and Raditz wasn’t sure what to make of it all. First was the fact that Vegeta and his mate were concerned at all. Why would they be? She didn’t know him and if his memory served him right, Vegeta hated him. He’d always said as much and called him weak at any given moment. Second, was Vegeta calling him a fine warrior and offering to train him. What was that about?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His monitor began to beep and the woman rushed to his side. He blinked wearily and looked around the room wondering if he should hide the fact that he had been awake during their conversation. She smiled at him when they made eye contact. Really? Her eyes sparkled with an emotion that Raditz couldn’t comprehend, and she quickly started talking to him. Did she ever stop?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, big guy! You’re looking a lot better. How do you feel?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Shrug*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…ummm ...can you lift your arm for me?” she asked, grabbing a small tablet to document her findings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz complied, raising his arms, following the light on her pen, sitting up by himself, and a few other things she had requested of him. He seemed to have passed with flying colors, seeing as how she was overly excited to try to get him walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve kept you on all kinds of solutions while you were out to get you up and moving as soon as possible. Your body took in twice as much protein than I’ve had to give Vegeta in the past, which to me is a good thing. It means your body is trying desperately to replenish. So, let’s get you walking so we can get you a HUGE meal. The real stuff is always better than artificial,” she explained motioning for him to get up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated. Not knowing if he should try in case he fell and crushed her to death. He’d be dead all over in a heartbeat if Vegeta was still as hostile over his things as he was before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help him, Bulma.” They both turned to look at the doorway where Vegeta still stood waiting. “You go get the food ready. I’m hungry too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. I get it. You homeboys gotta get reacquainted, right?” Bulma smiled at Raditz again, seemingly happy that he was doing better. A stark difference from the woman that had been yelling just a few minutes prior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room quieted again, Raditz looking at Vegeta as if he’d seen death itself. He was older than he’d remembered. He still looked the same, but his jaw was far more sleeked and defined, his body much stockier, and his expression was ... gentle? Vegeta still held the look of a permanent scowl but for once in his life, Raditz didn’t fear it was the last thing he’d see. He hadn’t looked at him clearly, or anyone for that matter, the day he was brought here and he wasn’t sure if this was still some strange form of punishment destined to scramble his brain by warping everything he’s ever known.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raditz,” Vegeta began, his voice calm, steady, and not filled with distaste like it normally would have at the mention of his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“V ... Vegeta,” Raditz responded, still trying to get control of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two just stared at each other awkwardly. Vegeta clearly hadn’t thought this through or expected to be able to talk to him like he used to. He waited a moment longer, before motioning for Raditz to try and stand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz looked down at the blanket and hoped to the Gods that he at least had his bottoms on. He’d noted his armor had been long gone but considering the need for medical attention, that was a given. The last thing he wanted now was to stand up and give Vegeta a full-frontal view at almost eye level.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On wobbly legs, he stood for a moment and fell back down onto the bed. Vegeta held out a hand to help him back up and Raditz slapped it away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I may be of a lower class but I still have my pride,” he snapped bitterly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta held up a hand in pacification and moved to the side. Once again, Raditz tried to stand. His legs wobbled but he stayed standing, straightening up before taking a few steps successfully. By the time Raditz got the hang of using his legs again, Bulma had already finished helping Panchy with their meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trip downstairs had been a natural disaster if you counted all the broken rails and vases but he'd at least managed not to fall down. Meeting Panchy was strange to him. He’d blushed profusely when she called him handsome and made comments about his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, it’s nice to see your muscles are coming back in! I can’t wait to feel them when you start training!” She had chirped while clasping both hands next to her cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz had ignored the comment as best he could and followed Vegeta into the dining room. He was unsure about the dinner. The food smelled good enough but if memory served him well, Vegeta got first dibs. He watched everyone as they dug right in, waiting for the appropriate time to take some food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Radish, honey, dig right in! You must be starving! There’s plenty of food, don’t you worry!” exclaimed Panchy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a curious look before chancing a glance over to Vegeta, who typically didn’t like to be looked at while eating, and received a nod of approval from the Prince. This was weird. Why was everything so weird?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at his plate incredulously, he grabbed a roll and carefully took a bite while eyeing Vegeta from his peripherals. He expected some kind of punishment as if he was being set up, but he received another nod of approval and was promptly ignored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz couldn’t believe how starved he was; even with all of the medical IVs he’d received, he was scarfing down plate after plate. Panchy only crooned and chirped at his healthy appetite, offering him more and more food until she was needing to heat up leftovers. By the time he finished eating, Panchy was making a list of the food he seemed to like most and began planning for a major grocery run the next day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dr. Briefs hadn’t said much during the meal but did offer Raditz some of his favorite desserts to try. It was still strange that the people of this household had been so kind and giving. If he didn’t know better, that was probably why Vegeta had stayed – to take anything and everything he wanted. Not to mention probably to take what the female was offering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, he ended up outside trying to bring back that peaceful feeling he had felt the night he was revived. He just couldn’t wrap his head around everything. Nothing made sense – everything was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird!</span>
  </em>
  <span> At least one thing hadn’t changed, one thing on this planet still made sense. And that was being out in the fresh air, the stars burning bright above like nothing was wrong in the universe. It never changed, that feeling, even if the sky he was looking into was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His memories were coming back little by little. His days in the PTO were never pleasant, never easy – but when he’d get a chance to look up at night he’d feel close to his mother. Gine wasn’t a fighter like everyone else. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> fight and be as volatile as any other Saiyan but she </span>
  <em>
    <span>chose</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to. She was peaceful and that was all she wanted for her children. Peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s strange isn’t it,” said Vegeta from beside the taller Saiyan, startling him. “How different things have gotten.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Different, yet the same.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean? I don’t recall us conversing ever being something we did often,” questioned Vegeta with a side glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean the same in how you seem to drag me into something to better suit yourself….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta furrowed his brow, a pang of guilt tightening within his chest. He knew Raditz was right, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>always just brought him when he needed him. He never viewed any of his subordinates as friends, just stepping stones for getting to where he wanted to be. Whether it was to become an elite force in the PTO or save the Universe from being destroyed, he was still just using him for what he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying you would have rather stayed dead?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. I’m not sure bringing me back would be worth anything. At least I know you would agree considering how long I was dead for. You can kill me again if I’m out of line, sire. I just don’t….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up, Raditz. Shut up with that ‘sire’ bullshit, it doesn’t matter anymore. Shut up with that death non-sense too. You think you’re the only one who’s ever been risen from the dead and been confused? I’ve died twice and both revivals were flukes,” Vegeta shook his head and took a deep breath. He didn’t want to have this conversation with Raditz but he felt like he deserved to know.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was on Planet Namek in search of the dragon balls there - Nappa and I found out the green guy you fought was Namekian and was tied to the dragon balls here so we figured Namek would have more - Frieza killed me. I….I killed Nappa here after Kakarot broke his back. He was useless dead weight and I was desperate to get those dragon balls. You were dead, Nappa was dead, and Kakarot and I were the only 2 Saiyans left. To top it all off, Kakarot won the fight </span>
  <em>
    <span>and spared me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know if it was humiliation or rage that spurred me on, but I did anything and everything to win on Namek, to get the wishes. I teamed up with the Earthlings, betrayed them, teamed up with them again, and just got murdered anyway. I told Kakarot about our past, what Frieza had done, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>begged </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to win. Next thing I know, a beam is going through my chest and what felt like just seconds later I was crawling out of a shallow grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I saw it, the legendary Super Saiyan form – obtained by your brother, the low-class Saiyan that needed help defeating you had reached the unattainable form. I found out later that they wished back all of Frieza’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>victims </span>
  </em>
  <span>on Namek. I never considered myself that, but the dragon did and my life was restored and I was brought here with another wish.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz didn’t know what to make of the story so far. He felt like interrupting, like he should be asking if this was really true or something he was making up to make him feel better, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. He was confused more now than ever, not because of what happened on Namek that led to him being here, but by how much Vegeta had changed. He never spoke to Raditz unless it was barking orders or telling him off. Now he was sharing a bit more than he had ever shared about his life without being asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My second revival was during another battle that was threatening to annihilate this planet ...and I had helped….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He continued his story, filling Raditz in about Buu and how he’d given in to the prospect of power just to finally defeat his younger, more powerful brother. How he had sacrificed himself in the end and for it to be for naught and how he was revived as a “good person” killed during the attacks. By the end of it, Vegeta was sporting a light pink blush having realized he had a lot to get off his chest still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know this is all odd and different, but there was a reason I chose to revive you instead of who your brother suggested. Frieza….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t understand. Why not Nappa instead? He was better at following your orders, he was even stronger. What made you possibly think of me?” asked Raditz, even more desperate for answers. He tried to turn and face Vegeta but almost all at once, his head became a fuzzy mess. He was suddenly groggy and dizzy, fighting the urge to reach out for help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta grabbed the back of Raditz’s shirt and managed to steady him. He finally looked at Raditz, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>looked at him and the pang of guilt returned. He looked broken, not dead or like someone who was adjusting, just… broken. He had an idea of what this was but he couldn’t keep up this “sharing is caring” bullshit any longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to go train. I highly suggest you get more rest. You’re still not fully recovered but this is a start. Having an actual meal will help speed things along.” Vegeta pulled Raditz by the arm, urging him to follow but gripping his arm tightly enough to indicate that he was done talking. Raditz knew, somehow he just understood what Vegeta meant even though they had never been close enough for him to pick up on these quirks of his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Vegeta helped him to bed and cleared out of the room at record speed, Raditz couldn’t help but continuously wonder </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why him? Why now? Was he being punished? His eyes drifted closed and his body relaxed as he tried his best to force the questions out of his mind for now. He didn’t even bother to open his eyes when Bulma and Panchy went in to check on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear them whispering as if trying not to disturb him, not that it did much good since the drugs Bulma had him on had worn off. They checked the monitors, checked the bandages that were visible but avoided moving him too much, and Panchy had even laid out a snack for him. She brushed back his hair and kissed him on the forehead eliciting a snort from Bulma who had to remind her mother that he was not a child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he’s not a child, sweetie, but he just looks so pained. I think he could use some affection, the poor boy has had a rough 3 days and it’s only going to get worse as training begins. Oh, I wish I could just cuddle up next to him but I doubt your father would like that!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raditz </span>
  </em>
  <span>would be too fond of that,” giggled Bulma. “You know, not even Goku allows for much affection unless it’s from Chi-Chi.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh poo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Mom. He needs his rest,” whispered Bulma as she began ushering her mother out of the room before she had a chance to hop into bed with Raditz, much to his relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta turned up the GR to the highest it would go without the safety features cutting off on him. He was at a loss, wondering what came over him while standing outside with Raditz. What caused him to open up that much to a Saiyan that was once no more than just someone he used for his benefit? If he thought about it, it wasn’t much different right now. He hadn’t revived Raditz because he missed him or because he felt if he could then he should and have more subjects to rule over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nope, it was more of the same. He was using Raditz as another team member to fight for their universe so he and his family could live. He had brought back someone who had been dead for about 15 years over someone stronger because he just couldn’t let go of the past. Couldn’t let go of everything Frieza did – why should he when Frieza wouldn’t change for the better anyway – and couldn’t let go of the power he held over Raditz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truth be told, he had considered Nappa. He had been stronger than Raditz at the time of death and had one less year in Hell, as he assumed that’s where he’d be. Something didn’t sit right with Nappa though. Vegeta had been the one to kill him. He didn’t die at the hands of the enemy in the midst of battle, he died at the hands of his Prince because he was broken. Nappa probably wouldn’t have followed suit had he been revived. That man could hold a grudge as well as Vegeta could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dodged a bot, flipped over the laser that was shot in his direction and kicked off the wall towards the bot, hitting the shutoff button, and setting his eyes on the next target. Concentrating on the task at hand again, he continued his grueling punishment. Every time his mind drifted to Raditz and their conversation, he would purposely take a hit to force his mind back into the training.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several hours later, he emerged from the GR drenched in sweat and more exhausted than he had ever been for not having used Ki during the workout. His limbs ached and staying awake was becoming harder to do with every heavy step he took towards his bedroom. He felt as though he was about to pass out when a sudden, gut-wrenching scream shook the compound to life. Chills worked their way down his spine as he froze for just a second and made a mad dash towards the recovery room housing Raditz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was something he hadn’t heard in ages – anguished screams. He had blocked out his past memories since the Buu incident, blocked out anything that the old him enjoyed including the tortured screams of anyone who got in his way. It was strange to hear it again and panic, to rush towards the sound, and not want to beat the life out of someone but to help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He rounded the corner and almost ran into Bulma who was also making a mad dash towards the room. “Get back! Don’t go in there, you don’t know what he’ll do!” Vegeta shouted as Panchy was also making her appearance at the other end of the hall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta ran into the room and found Raditz curled into a ball, grunting and gasping in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raditz?.... Raditz!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing, not a peep. He stepped closer, keeping his guard up in case the large Saiyan lashed out but he didn’t. Raditz continued to curl into himself, pain evident on his face and in his screams forced out from behind clenched teeth. As Vegeta got closer it became apparent that Raditz was still asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think he’s having a nightmare?” Vegeta said to the two women who just couldn’t follow a damn order and stay back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, the poor dear!” exclaimed Panchy as she pushed by Vegeta and began stroking Raditz’s hair. “It’s okay, Raddy, you’re safe here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, he looks like he’s in pain. Whatever he’s dreaming of probably had him jerk suddenly. He’s in no condition to make sudden moves with his body being weak, he might have pulled something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubtful…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean, Vegeta?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s a Saiyan, Bulma. How many times have I been injured and had a nightmare? How many times have I pulled something from jerking awake?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma thought about it for a second and it was clear that Vegeta had a point. Sure, Raditz was weak right now but he was still progressing faster than anticipated and him pulling a muscle would have at least woken him up. Yet he was still fast asleep, his eyes never opening as he began to relax under Panchy’s touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think he’s dreaming about that could cause this reaction?” wondered Bulma out loud not really expecting an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hell probably…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panchy and Bulma both looked at Vegeta with a shocked yet sorrowful expression knowing full well that this wasn’t going to be easy to deal with. Vegeta had had his fair share of nightmares after being revived, dreaming of Hell, and the torture he had endured after being dead for just a few hours. He never remembered them but he always screamed, always slept through it. It was strange how that worked but it took Bulma hypnotizing him to etch those memories out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta knew the worst part was not remembering it in the morning. Not being aware of what kept everyone on edge or why. He was convinced it was to keep the torture going. To remind the person that there was truly no escape from hell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*Raditz’ Nightmare (WARNING: Graphic depictions of torture ahead)*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He coughed and sputtered as yet another chain was yanked, taking the rib it was tethered to with it. He screamed unable to do anything else. The pain was too much to handle, he doubled over and clutched his abdomen, coughing, gasping, and sputtering as he tried desperately to breathe. Each movement caused him twice as much pain as before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no escaping the pain. No adrenaline rush to numb it – the nerves were ripped away yet they felt like they were still there, triggered by just a slight thought. No relief, just pain. He should have known that had been just some weird dream. Vegeta would never wish him back to life, for anything. He was here, in Hell, being tortured as he had always been for 15 years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The demons must have thought it would be funny to give him some small reprieve and semblance of hope before coming back to business as usual. Perhaps they were finally getting bored with him. You could probably only torture one soul for so long before it started to feel like you were in a rut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another chain was pulled and out came a portion of his jaw. He screamed again, clenching his face as his body began to shake. You’d think he’d be used to it by now, the same pain, the same torture but it was always like new. He’d pass out from the pain when he was nothing but a stump of torso and wake up whole again, ready to start anew. And every day the pain felt like the first time… unbearable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was never any time to think about what you’ve done. What had you done in your life that was so absolutely horrible that you’d spend years on end being tortured the same way, day after day after day? He wouldn’t know. Raditz tried to remember, tried to think back to who he was before this place and it never came to him. Was he truly deserving of this punishment? Or was this overkill for a small sin that marred you as guilty to the Gods?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some days, he would just wish for death only to realize he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead. He was dead and he was here for a reason. Two more chains pulled and he howled in agony, falling face-first onto the ground with no way to try and soothe himself. His pelvis was now missing two large chunks of bone from each side of his hips. His eyes filled with tears and he lay face down in the dirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? Why me? I was just following orders! I did what all Saiyans did to survive!” he cried out as the torment continued. He whimpered and gasped as the world around him started fading to black. Then he heard something. It was different, new. A voice? But who……</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*Back in the room*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Raddy, you’re safe. It’s not real, it’s just a nightmare. No one is hurting you and you are a good boy,” cooed Panchy as she continued to stroke Raditz’s hair. She was doing her best to soothe him as she had always done for her children and for Trunks. After their battle with Buu, sometimes Trunks would have intense nightmares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was aware of the eye-rolling and looks that were being thrown in her direction by the two adults behind her but she didn’t care. Raditz didn’t deserve to be stuck in a nightmare, not if she could do something about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after, Raditz began to relax. His brows no longer furrowed in pain and his body slowly began to uncoil from itself. The atmosphere in the room began to ease as well and before they could stop it from happening, Raditz had managed to pull Panchy close, his tail wrapping around her leg as she sat at the edge of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, I guess I’m staying for a while. Bulma, be a dear and get a cool cloth. Raddy is just burning up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma grabbed the cloth for her mother and asked a few times if she was going to be alright there with Raditz, each time she was met with, “Go back to bed, you two. Everything will be fine.” They finally gave up on trying to help her and opted for just having her call Vegeta the moment she needed help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They dragged themselves to their bedroom, Vegeta showering before joining Bulma in bed, and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.</span>
</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>Here are 2 doodles by my partner @miraivashsfreak</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Alexa, play 'Eye of the Tiger"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hot, unreasonably so, but Raditz pushed forward again. It had been so long since he trained properly and it showed. He was sloppy and slow. Vegeta seemed like he was becoming frustrated with him the way he used to for not matching up to his strength as kids.</p>
<p>
  <em> “How can you be this much bigger than me and still move at an infant’s pace? Don’t even get me started on how weak you are!” </em>
</p>
<p>He shook the memory of his Prince’s juvenile voice from his head and shot another Ki ball in his direction. It has been about a week since he had been revived and he still wasn’t sure he’d be ready to fight in a tournament with the universe’s strongest fighters against even stronger opponents. It seemed like he was at the most unfair advantage. He’d likely be eliminated first and then mocked until they were erased from existence. Although, being mocked was the norm during his first life so he supposed he would just die as he lived.</p>
<p>How was he supposed to reach the high-power levels in just 5 short months? Everyone had been training and battling all their lives and he had already spent days just relearning how to use his body. It was seeming that he was already feeling the overwhelming pressure to do better than expected of him and it was making him weary.</p>
<p>Vegeta kept dodging his attacks with ease. Half the time, Raditz couldn’t even see him. His lungs burned as he tried his best to keep up but, as per usual, there went Vegeta bragging about his power.</p>
<p>“I’m not even powered up, Raditz. This can’t possibly be the best you have?”</p>
<p>“I’m doing the best I can for being a damn zombie! It’s kind of unfair that you’ve been training for almost 15 years and you expect me to match you!”</p>
<p>“Life isn’t fair!”</p>
<p>“Neither was death but you brought me back at this disadvantage anyway!”</p>
<p>Vegeta stopped his fist before it connected with Raditz’s jaw and growled.</p>
<p><em> “Shit,” </em> thought Raditz, catching the glare that followed the growl.</p>
<p>Rather than beat him to a pulp, Vegeta backed off and began pacing. Once again, Raditz was left in complete awe. This was unlike the person he once knew and he still couldn’t comprehend the changes. It was all going to take time but it felt like every day just brought so much culture shock that he’d likely go mad before the tournament.</p>
<p>“Alright, we need a new approach. I can’t put you in the gravity chamber cause you’re not ready for added weight and I can’t spar with you like this without holding myself back before this tournament,” said Vegeta out loud as he continued to pace.</p>
<p>“How would you feel about sparring with the children?”</p>
<p>“H-huh?” Raditz looked around confused. He hadn’t seen any children all week. He vaguely remembered Bulma mentioning them when he came too during recovery and heard them mention a ‘Trunks’ every now and then but there was never a child in sight for a whole week.</p>
<p>“I have a son and Kakarot has a brat about a year younger than him. Even your oldest nephew has a child now,” explained Vegeta plainly.</p>
<p>“I…uh…I guess?” He replied, trying and failing to hide the confusion in his voice.</p>
<p>“Good, take a quick break and I’ll come find you. Oh, speaking of, we’re going to have to teach you how to sense energy. It’s much more useful than using scouters,” added Vegeta as he walked away with a phone in his hand.</p>
<p>Raditz wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Normally he’d be in an infirmary after training. He never got breaks, not before. He sighed, trying his best not to let everything get to him. It’s been a long time, of course things have changed. He just had to get on track, maybe ask the blue-haired woman for some help in studying up on things.</p>
<p>He walked over to a faucet by the building and turned it on after finding the end of the hose. This water wasn’t as good as the bottled water but it’d do for now. Thinking over what Vegeta said before their training started, Raditz figured he’d have maybe an hour or two to research before getting at least five hours of sleep before he had to train again.</p>
<p>Vegeta made it clear that he’d be training all day every day until he reached Super Saiyan, a task he wasn’t sure he’d be able to reach considering they had trained until death and still achieved nothing. Raditz shut off the water after drinking and drenching the top half of his head and decided to sit in the shade.</p>
<p>There was a slight breeze but the world seemed so calm, or at least this part of it was. There wasn’t much hostility around, he noticed. There were maybe a few shouts drifting across the breeze but there was not a feeling of impending doom. It was odd.</p>
<p>He enjoyed the peacefulness he was feeling, something he gathered was part of the reason Vegeta had stayed around. Saiyans loved war but this, well, it was nice. It gave him the sense that he'd actually be able to get rested. Back when he was in the PTO it felt like you never got rest. You’d sleep when needed but it was never peaceful, just ...anxious.</p>
<p>“Yoohoo!”</p>
<p>Raditz looked over to the back door where Panchy, he’d learned was her name, was waving for him.</p>
<p>“Raddy dear! I’ve made you and the boys a snack!”</p>
<p>He nodded thinking he’d be able to make his way in on his own time but Panchy still stood there, holding the door open and waiting for him to come in. He supposed he should go when called, who knew if disobeying the household owner would merit Vegeta to scold him.</p>
<p>Walking briskly, he headed to the door and made his way in. He stopped dead at the sight of a small boy with lavender hair and bright blue eyes scarfing down at least 3 sandwiches in under a minute. That boy <em> had </em>to be a Saiyan.</p>
<p>“Raditz, this is Trunks. He’s Vegeta and Bulma’s son. Oh, I bet you couldn’t even tell, but Bulma is having another baby in about 5 months! Isn’t that exciting?” Panchy cupped her hands together like she always did when she was happy about something.</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to comment but he wasn’t really sure what to say. Congratulations? Maybe. Truth was, he didn’t really care. Actually, no, he cared a lot but in the sense that this was just another thing to rub in his face. Life…. It never favored him. Not the first time, not now.</p>
<p>“So you’re Raditz huh? My dad told me about you once. He said you were taller than Piccolo but I didn’t believe him. But I don’t think your hair counts as height even though my dad counts his,” said Trunks through a mouthful.</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Yup, definitely a Saiyan.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Yeah and, no offense, but your dad didn’t mention you much,” responded Raditz as he shifted towards a chair.</p>
<p>“Yeah, he said you’d need time to adjust or something. Is it because you’ve been dead for so long?”</p>
<p>“Trunks! That’s not a very nice thing to bring up,” scolded Panchy. She walked over to the table holding a rather large tray of sandwiches for Raditz.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but stare at the serving she brought him. Raditz had no clue if 20 sandwiches were really a snack but he wasn’t sure he should eat them all – lest he get hit in the gut. With a brief thank you to Panchy, he joined Trunks in scarfing down a few sandwiches before he realized he hadn’t answered the kid. He took a large gulp of water and prepared to answer but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of his brother accompanied by 2 others.</p>
<p>“Hey, guys! Oooh, sandwiches! Can I have some too?” asked Kakarot before reaching to Raditz’s serving tray and helping himself.</p>
<p>Raditz looked at the tall boy to the left of Kakarot, almost not recognizing him, and then to the miniature version of Kakarot to the right. A sudden wave of nausea struck him and he pushed the sandwiches closer to his brother.</p>
<p>Goku managed to look up and see his expression after the tray was suddenly more available to him. Raditz looked sick and ...sad? He choked down his mouthful quickly and opted to make conversation to alleviate some of Raditz’s concerns if he could.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, I guess I forgot my manners. Raditz this is Gohan, I’m sure you remember him being much smaller hehehe. And this over here is Goten. Boys, this is your Uncle Raditz.”</p>
<p>Raditz nodded to them but said nothing, allowing them to get comfortable with him first. He quickly regretted that decision…</p>
<p>“Hey, Uncle Raditz! My dad said you kidnapped Gohan when he was little and he destroyed your space pod, is that true? Is your hair real? How tall are you? Do you know more about Saiyans than my dad does? I mean you probably do, right? That was a stupid question. How high is your power level? Did you…”</p>
<p>“Whoa, hold on Goten,” interrupted Gohan. “Uncle Raditz is still getting used to everything. So much has changed since he was last here. Maybe hold off on the questions until after the tournament?”</p>
<p>“Good idea, Gohan. Let’s just focus on training for now,” added Goku.</p>
<p>“Okay! I can’t wait to spar anyway! C’mon Trunks, let’s go warm up!”</p>
<p>Raditz couldn’t help but notice how carefree the child was. So full of energy and not one person threatened him to stop talking. They simply suggested not now and he obeyed. When he was younger, Nappa would slap them upside the head or kick them across a field for badgering him the way Goten just did.</p>
<p>Was his brother really that kind of a father? Hell even their father, Bardock, would occasionally launch him into the atmosphere for stepping out of line. This just made him more nauseous – what if Vegeta was like this too? He was there, he experienced the way they were raised. Would this soft, peaceful planet have changed the way he raised children too?</p>
<p>He could feel the sweat forming on his brow and he began to tell himself to stop caring. Why should he care? So what if Saiyans have changed? There were only a handful left, maybe it was about time they changed for the better – for survival.</p>
<p>But he knew exactly why he was thinking about it and why it bothered him. It was hard to be revived this way, for a purpose that could inevitably leave him dead again if they failed, and seeing his brother and Prince have what he was always told was forbidden. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this alone. </p>
<p>“Raditz? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“You dazed off there for a little bit. I think I know how you feel,” said Goku with a slight shrug of his shoulders. “I was dead for 8 years once, before I was brought back to fight Majin Buu. It was hard for a while to get used to being home again with Gohan being grown and getting to know Goten for the first time. Things were so different, probably not nearly as different as they are for you, but still different.”</p>
<p>Raditz only nodded and looked away. He couldn’t possibly understand what he was going through. He was revived to a family whereas Raditz was revived alone. Cursed to live a life that was the exact opposite of how he remembered. They were not the same.</p>
<p>“So, uh, how’s your recovery coming along?” asked Gohan once again, saving Raditz from the uncomfortable conversation.</p>
<p>“It’s going, I guess. I’m not in constant pain anymore so that’s a plus,” answered Raditz without looking up from the table.</p>
<p>“That’s great! I was actually wondering if you wanted to stay with us for a while. Videl and I wouldn’t mind having you there and we have plenty of space. You know, if you want to get away from Vegeta. I know he’s changed a lot and that might be stressful, along with his temper, and since you don’t know us very well, I figured it wouldn’t be such a drastic change to get used to.”</p>
<p>Raditz finally met Gohan’s eyes and was surprised to see how genuine the offer was. He kidnapped and threatened to kill him and all his loved ones and he doesn’t seem at all bothered by that. He must be pretty forgiving unless he blocked out that memory. Unsure how to react to the kind gesture, he shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>Gohan met his father’s eyes and shared a concerned look but was only given a smile in return. It seemed Goku had an idea for getting through to Raditz or, at least, a plan for making him more comfortable.</p>
<p>The three snacked on the sandwiches, Raditz not even hungry but just mindlessly joining in. All 20 sandwiches were downed in a matter of minutes, mostly by Goku if anyone was counting. Afterward, they walked out to the makeshift sparring grounds and began warming up together.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>In the lab, Vegeta was patiently waiting for Bulma to get off the phone. She was spending more and more time using her lab as an office than an actual lab due to her pregnancy. She hated to admit it but she didn’t mind being a paper pusher this go-round. During her pregnancy with Trunks, she had worked for as long as the doctor had allowed her too. Even then she tried to sneak into her lab and would have succeeded had Dr. Briefs not changed her passcode daily.</p>
<p>She remembered how exhausted she had been and how much swelling she had dealt with in those days. No, it was better for her and her age to take it easy this time. Vegeta wasn’t complaining either. He watched her like a hawk every chance he could.</p>
<p>A few moments later, she hung up the phone and smiled delightfully at her husband.</p>
<p>“So, how is the training going? Is Raditz making progress?”</p>
<p>“He’s doing better than I thought he would but he still has a long way to go. Actually, I was thinking it would be best if I didn’t train him for a while,” mentioned Vegeta casually.</p>
<p>Bulma let out a gasp and gave Vegeta a confused look. “I thought you said…”</p>
<p>“I know what I said,” Vegeta interrupted. “But…I think I may be doing more harm than good at this point. He’s dwelling in the past every time we speak and I think it will prevent him from making progress. He has a lot of anger and resentment towards me and he can use that later to reach Super Saiyan, but he’s not ready for that in the slightest.”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I guess that makes sense. But why does he resent you? I thought you two were <em> good </em>comrades back in the day?”</p>
<p>“Not…exactly. I favored him to the others – he was much like a brother to me when we were children – but I wasn’t exactly easier on him for it.”</p>
<p>Vegeta looked away from Bulma and she could sense this was one of those things that would likely take ages for him to fully open up about. Patience wasn’t her strong suit but when it came to Vegeta, she knew it was best not to push.</p>
<p>Bulma nodded and stood from her seat to stand in front of Vegeta. “If you think it’s going to delay progress in training then I’ll stand by that decision. This <em> is </em>your area of expertise anyway. What do you think we should do?”</p>
<p>“For now, I have him training with the boys. I called Kakarot to bring Goten so he could spar with him too. I think it will drive him to surpass them first before he tries to catch up to me.”</p>
<p>Bulma let out a giggle and even offered up Yamcha to help only to get an eye roll from Vegeta. It wasn’t a bad idea, per se, but he doubted Yamcha would want to get back into training to get beaten by another Saiyan.</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>Outside, the sparring had begun. Trunks won rock-paper-scissors and was first to spar with Raditz. They started with some light hand to hand before switching to energy attacks.</p>
<p>Raditz was already getting winded and was wanting more than anything to complain about the size difference and how he was a bigger, easier target but he knew that would just make him sound weak. He needed this. Vegeta had been right to put him up against the children. With all his frustration earlier, he knew he was wanting nothing more than to gain the advantage over this kid.</p>
<p>Raditz could tell that Trunks trained with Vegeta. The fighting style and cunning the kid displayed during their spar made that much obvious. If he was being raised for war, Raditz would think the kid would be as ruthless as Vegeta was back in their day. Though the kid seemed to take on his mother’s kind nature more than the brutality of his father, and for that Raditz was grateful.</p>
<p>Not too long after the spar ended, he was given another break to prepare for sparring with Goten. Until then, he watched Gohan and his brother take their stances. He didn’t remember much about Gohan back then but he did notice the difference in fighting styles between the two. He wondered if the Namekian had trained Gohan after their deaths during his first time on the planet. The technique he was using sure seemed to mimic what he had remembered being the Namekian’s style.</p>
<p>Gohan powered up, a white aura surrounding him as he tried to gain the advantage on his father. Offense was his main priority for this spar. He typically reverted to defense during battles due to his kind-hearted nature and his desire to avoid violence. This tournament was different though. He couldn’t just fight when pushed, he needed to be aggressive if he was going to help save their universe ...and Pan.</p>
<p>Raditz continued to watch from the sidelines wondering how strong Gohan actually was. He remembered the damage the kid had done to his armor and space pod. If he wasn’t holding back, he was certain he had probably reached Super Saiyan too. He had yet to see anyone use the form but was definitely hoping to get a glimpse of it. </p>
<p>From what Vegeta said, Kakarot attained it first. Which led him to believe that Vegeta has also attained it and possibly trained it into their children as well. If that was the case, he’d need to push harder and faster for progress, especially if the younger boys were capable of it too.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Come to think of it … if the boys can do it too, why not just have them fight instead of bringing me back? Unless the form has been surpassed and they aren’t powerful enough. But if that’s what’s happening ...what makes them think I can reach any of these power levels in such a short amount of time?” </em>
</p>
<p>This was beyond confusing. No one had told him what power level he should aim for or what his level was at now. If he added up what he’d been hearing here and there, he for sure needed to surpass Frieza or the Frieza he had known, since they revived him instead.</p>
<p>The ground shook a bit as the other Saiyans continued to spar. Ki blasts hitting the ground and raising dirt all around them. Shouts and grunts echoing across the small battleground located on Capsule Corp grounds. Once the dust began to clear, Vegeta had finally returned to join the training.</p>
<p>“Oh good, you’re warmed up, Kakarot. We need to find a new battleground if we’re going to continue sparring today. One of your blasts got too close to the building,” said Vegeta with the same berating tone a father would use on his son for hitting a baseball too close to the window.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that!” Goku turned to Gohan and made sure to ask if he wanted to continue once they got out of the city.</p>
<p>“I’m good for now, Dad. I think we should let Goten and Raditz spar before it gets too late. Mom will be furious if we miss the curfew she gave him.” </p>
<p>“Oh I already forgot about that,” laughed Goku rubbing the back of his head. “Yup, can’t have you fighting too late or you’ll miss out, Goten. Let’s get going then. Raditz can you still fly?”</p>
<p>“Duh!”</p>
<p>He gave his brother a glare and almost cussed him out for even having to ask. <em> He </em>was the one who needed to use some weird orange cloud the first time they fought, so why was he sounding so condescending now?</p>
<p>The group soon took flight, Raditz falling behind but thankful that at least Gohan had stayed with him - using conversation as a ruse to keep tabs on his weaker Uncle. Although Raditz felt a bit insulted, he knew damn well he was still recovering and had no clue what his limit with flight would be. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long to get there, the deserted area where Goku and Vegeta seemed to favor. The spot, which was explained to Raditz by Gohan, was the same area their first fight took place. He had nodded and understood the meaning behind the place. It was the first place since he was a teen that Vegeta lost a fight. It was a Saiyan tradition. </p>
<p>In their culture, it was a matter of honor to surpass someone who defeated you in battle and let you live. It may seem odd or useless, but to a race with nothing but themselves, holding on to <em> some </em> traditions kept the memory of their race alive. Even if Vegeta had no intention of killing Kakarot afterward like he likely would have before settling here, he still needed to feel like he was honoring their people. Raditz could respect that, it was definitely one of the things he admired about Vegeta as a Prince.</p>
<p>Soon, they began to spar again. This time Raditz was up against Goten and he couldn’t help but notice how different his fighting style and techniques were. He remembered his brother saying he had been dead for most of Goten’s upbringing but his style was even different from Gohan’s. Who trained this kid?</p>
<p>The more they pushed forward, the more Raditz began to feel the burn of humiliation of being bested by a child. </p>
<p><em> ‘This won’t do!’ </em> He thought to himself. <em> ‘How can I allow a child to best me this way? I need to train harder but I don’t feel like I remember how to properly train! How could this have happened?’ </em></p>
<p>Several more moments later and he began to gasp for air. He wanted to keep going - he <em> needed </em> too. He just ...couldn’t. Just as he was about to lose consciousness, he felt someone pull him to the side and tell Goten they were done. Then he heard Vegeta…</p>
<p>“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing, boy? You let him fight until he can’t! He needs to push himself to his absolute limit so he can get the boost from healing!”</p>
<p>“Vegeta, if I remember Namek correctly, you said that boost happens when healing from a near-fatal battle. We <em> just </em> got him better and you’re wanting him to push to near-death the first day of training? I know there’s a lot on the line, but we aren’t going to get anywhere by killing Raditz before he can get his old strength back,” responded Gohan with a stern voice. </p>
<p>“Now, now, there’s no need to fight. Raditz’s progress depends on him and his training preferences. Only he knows what will work best for him and we need to let him figure that out. Today was a great start though. Now he has a small goal to focus on before trying to catch the rest of us,” added in Goku, directing the majority of that small lecture to Vegeta who was known to overdo training.</p>
<p>Vegeta let out a “tsk” and turned away from Goku but deep down he knew he was right. If he spent his time trying to train like someone else, he might block himself from making any progress at all. </p>
<p>Raditz kind of just sat there on the rock Gohan had led him to, gasping for air and watching them all argue about him. It was weird, to say the least. Like they were fighting over him but what was <em> really </em> strange was them using their words. Vegeta used to just punch someone out. Can’t argue or defy him if you’re unconscious. </p>
<p>The moment of silence between them didn’t last long and before he caught his breath he was seeing Vegeta and his brother take their stances. </p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>As night began to fall, Raditz could feel his stomach turning in knots. He was starving! Hoping that the spar wouldn’t last much longer, he began to stretch the aches out of his muscles. He was starting to feel sore now that his body had finally been able to relax. Although, there was one thing bothering him….</p>
<p>Vegeta had previously bragged about how much stronger he was and about the Super Saiyan transformation, yet he hadn’t seen anyone transform all day. He was beginning to feel coddled. Were they purposely holding back so he wouldn’t stress about the leaps he’d have to make? Or were they just pitying him - treating him like a child so he wouldn’t feel bad about being so damn weak?</p>
<p>He hated this. The more he thought about it the more he felt angered over why <em> him. </em> Why had <em> he </em> been the choice? Why did he have to be forced to break just save people he didn’t even know anymore? WHY WERE THEY MOCKING HIM?!</p>
<p>The fingernails began to break the skin of his palm from his tightly clenched fists. He was angry about so many things and they were all battling in his head for the right to be this moment’s anger issue. A big deep breath filled his lungs and he forced himself to calm. If he could do this, catch them in power and pull his weight in battle, then maybe ...just maybe, he could finally live in peace. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘Now that is worth fighting for. Maybe if I do all of this, I can go somewhere and be left alone.” </em>
</p>
<p>As soon as the sparring ceased and the others were ready to call it a day, Raditz chimed in with a request everyone saw coming. </p>
<p>“Show me,” he directed at his brother. As dumb as his brother was sometimes, he had been the only one to understand him when it came to training. That much was evident when he stepped in to stop the other 2 from bickering.</p>
<p>“Huh?” asked Goku dumbfoundedly.</p>
<p>“Show me the form. Or forms, whatever, just give me something to use as a long-term goal. You were right, training like Vegeta has never helped me. I was always at the bottom of the elites. I want to work on my own training and for that, I need something to work towards. Not just words, but a visual.”</p>
<p>For a moment, everyone seemed to stand there processing his request as if they weren’t sure he was making the right decision, but Goku eventually smiled and agreed. The way they all looked at him was confirmation of his previous thoughts. Vegeta had likely told them all to not go all out so he wouldn’t get frustrated by his current state.</p>
<p>He was once again angry over being treated like some weakling. As if he couldn’t handle seeing what he was supposed to strive for. What is the excuse for it? Was he unworthy of seeing the legendary form? Or the more likely scenario, did they all think he was so mentally weak that he would crumble in on himself by the sheer pressure to achieve the form himself? </p>
<p>Raditz sent a glare in Vegeta’s direction and decided to just ignore him for the moment. He stood in front of Goku as he began to raise his power. Goten and Trunks making comments from either side of him of how this was going to blow his mind. A final shout from Goku and he was surrounded by a golden aura. His hair now mimicking something akin to Vegeta’s and swaying from the power emanating off his body. The teal-colored eyes were more fierce than he anticipated from the color.</p>
<p>He was, in fact, mind blown at that moment, but it was all for a purpose. He could now envision himself in that form as if he was running towards it on the horizon. It wasn’t just some children’s fable anymore, it was the reality he had never thought that anyone would ever see. </p>
<p>They all watched him carefully as he examined his brother before Vegeta finally spoke up again. “Close your eyes and feel the energy standing in front of you. Feel the power and follow it.” </p>
<p>Goku began to move once Raditz closed his eyes, He would turn his head slightly as he followed the direction he could sense the energy coming from. </p>
<p>“Now take that same concept and focus on me. Feel my energy in my base form, note the differences if you can.”</p>
<p>Soon, Vegeta began to move as well. He followed him just as he followed Goku before. </p>
<p>“Keep training yourself to sense the energy around you, you’ll never need a scouter again. Learn the differences in our energy and you’ll always know where we are,” added Vegeta.</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s right, my dad said you guys used scouters before you came to Earth, right? So sensing Ki is something you still need to practice,” said Trunks finally putting the pieces together.</p>
<p>“Oh! I have an idea! Let’s play ‘hide-and-seek’ on the way home! Uncle Raditz can practice by looking for us!” shouted Goten with excitement.</p>
<p>“Good idea, Goten. That’s great practice! You up for it, bro?”</p>
<p>Raditz shrugged, his eyes still closed as he tried to focus on who was who.</p>
<p>The boys took off first, making sure to get a good headstart and find hiding places. Meanwhile, Raditz was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to see any other transformations from his brother or Vegeta. They hadn’t corrected him earlier when he asked to see it or them, but they hadn’t exactly tried to show him anything else. </p>
<p>Perhaps it was for the best. Take one step at a time.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Journey Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whoops, Vegeta's probably gonna kill me. Big sad. Time for a journey of self-discovery and training. In comes Launch/Lunch</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter may contain some slight NSFW in the form of an embarrassing incident. There is no warning beforehand so I guess beware lmao</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Raditz awoke to feel like he'd been trampled by a herd of dinosaurs only to be dropped out of a space pod hovering just within the atmosphere directly after. It had been far too long since he had felt this type of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was different - not the same in the slightest as the pain he had felt while his body recovered before. This pain was actually a blessing. He could feel every single muscle coming back to life. The strength that was once his, aching to return with every labored movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the short time since his revival, he was starting to feel like a true Saiyan again. A Saiyan lusting for battle and blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled genuinely as he lay in his bed, the soft light of dawn peeking through the blinds. For a moment he wished to fight the urge to move but knew it would be better to work out the soreness. Taking one deep breath and feeling the tender muscles in his ribs and chest twitch in resistance, he slowly sat up. One more deep breath and he managed to get himself standing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cold floor under his feet felt nice and for a moment he wondered if he could get back up if he lay on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nah, don’t need the blue-haired one coming in and seeing me like that. Or the blonde, she’d probably have a panic attack,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself as he headed towards the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Down in the kitchen, Panchy worked hard to get enough food on the table for everyone. She hummed a sweet tune and cheerfully went about her business. Before she knew it, breakfast came and went - with Raditz nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Up the stairs and into his room she went, carrying a large tray of food. The room was empty but she could hear the shower running. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raddy, dear! I brought you some breakfast since you missed out! Couldn’t bear the thought of letting you go unnourished, a strong man like you deserves all the protein he can get!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several moments later and only the sound of the water along with a few soft grunts came from the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raddy? Is everything alright?” She called out. Again no direct answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panchy began to worry that he was unable to move or hurt much more than they all had anticipated the night before. He had looked like a wreck and fell asleep almost immediately after dinner, but after he had showered he had assured her that he would be fine if only just sore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking much more, Panchy knocked on the door and slowly began opening the door. She called his name several times but he didn’t respond. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to need help from what she could tell after peeking inside. His silhouette was seen through the shower curtain and she once again called his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. “Oh I hope he didn’t get brain damage,” Panchy said to herself as she made her way into the bathroom. With no hesitation, she walked to the shower curtain and pulled it open.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raditz, is everything okay? I’ve been calling you and….aaahhhh, OH MY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh god, no…,” whispered Raditz as he realized what just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma rushed into the bedroom, immediately asking her mother what happened. Panchy turned to face Bulma and managed to squeak out that there had been a little mishap and to close the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked over to Raditz who was trying his damndest to shrink down and hide, his entire face mimicking the deep red coloring of an actual radish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you just cum on my mother?!” Screamed Bulma as she began taking forceful steps towards the large, humiliated Saiyan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bulma! Don’t make a scene and close that door! It was an accident!” Panchy stood between the two, knowing full well that if Bulma got loud enough, Vegeta would likely be breaking down the door in seconds. “I know this looks bad, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>disrupted his private time. Please go grab me a new set of clothes and not ONE word to anyone! Go on now, scoot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha...I...okay??” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raditz, I’m sorry for violating your private time. I should have left you alone when I heard the shower running. Please excuse me…...but do you need any help...finishing?” She blushed with her hands cupping her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz groaned in embarrassment. He couldn’t even face the woman, let alone let her </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no! I’m fine! P-please go…,” he whimpered out. He didn’t even realize when he began trembling but his entire body was beginning to shake violently. It wasn’t due to the cold he was now feeling across his back. It was due to the fact that he sprayed his seed all over Vegeta’s mother-in-law, and the damn woman wanted more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m dead! I’m so fucking dead! They’re gonna tell him what I did and he’s gonna kill me in the most painful way possible. Why didn’t I resist these urges like I was trained to do!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought as his short one-week life began flashing before his eyes. He was just feeling so good when he woke up that he figured some release would have done him some good. Now he might as well die of embarrassment if not by murder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go wash up then!” Panchy said a little too cheerful after what just happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz closed the shower curtain and tried to disappear but it seemed only his brother had that ability. At some point, he heard the door to the bathroom close, and the women’s voices on the other side. Bulma definitely had the same kind of vocabulary as Vegeta did when she got mad but it seemed like her mother was taking full responsibility for the mishap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later he heard Panchy state that she would leave food in his room before the sound of the door opening and closing filled his ears. Finally, he felt as though he might actually be alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Alone." He stated out loud after getting dressed and dropping into his bed. As if he needed a reminder that he was alone on a strange planet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two days came and went and no one at Capsule Corp had heard or seen Raditz. Bulma had kept her promise to her mother and not said a word about the "incident." Not that Vegeta cared there was something to hide. He was spending all of his time in the Gravity Room since Raditz was ignoring his attempts to train. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma was finally starting to worry and decided she would have to pester him until he came out of that room. She left food by the door and waited around the corner for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she expected, the door opened just enough for him to reach outside and….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"GOTCHA!!" yelled Bulma as she jumped out and pushed the door before Raditz could close it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look, you can't stay in this room forever. You need to train for all of our sakes and I've promised not to mention the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>to anyone so…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma found herself drawing back after getting a better look at Raditz. He looked awful. His hair was a mess and if she had to guess, he hadn't been out of that bed unless it was to eat or use the bathroom. The look on his downcast face filled her with grief. Was he...depressed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Raditz? A-are you okay?" Asked Bulma with some apprehension. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood quietly for a moment, unsure if he truly was allowed to speak freely to the woman that was technically his Princess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'What do I even have to lose," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he mentally resolved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. I think….I think I need to leave. Being here, with Vegeta, it's different. I feel unsure of my place."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz sighed and walked to the bed and sat at the edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just don't understand what I'm supposed to do with my life. Fight for the universe and then what? All of this training and I don't think I'm gonna catch anyone and what am I even fighting for? Because I was ordered to? And Vegeta isn't helping, he's…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not the same as when you knew him? Yeah, I kind of figured this would be a shock but…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not just that. He forbade his soldiers from living a life outside of war. He used to think that we should die honorable deaths in battle. Let our race meet its end with the only Saiyans left doing what we did best. Now he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>settled down</span>
  </em>
  <span> and…. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be speaking out of line."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma took a step towards him and wondered what she was missing here. Sure, Vegeta was once a cruel and treacherous man when all he had was himself but why was his new life affecting Raditz like this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're right. You shouldn't be so close to Vegeta, not yet. You need time to adjust to this new life and we really haven't given you that. The whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation </span>
  </em>
  <span>with my mother isn't your fault and maybe you should have some space. Even with me barging into your room like this, it's not fair to keep forcing our presence onto you like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell you what?" Said Bulma cheerfully as she began to form an idea. "I have an old friend that isn't really training for this tournament. Maybe a training journey will help! It used to help him when he was feeling smothered and unable to train. Then I can arrange for you to have a place of your own! We own some land near Goku's that would be perfect for you. I just need you to promise me one thing?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz looked at Bulma oddly, waiting for the catch that always presented itself when he seemed to be getting a bit of good news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Please stay in touch. Especially when you're feeling down. You're not alone on this planet, you know. You have family and friends now. I want you to do your best. That's all we ask. Some distance will do you some good until it's time to go to the hyperbolic time chamber."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The what?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it's this room of sorts that you guys will be training in. It's like a different dimension! You'll get </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth of training in a few days. That's the key to your training! But we all agreed that you should be comfortable and back to your old self first. So, do we have a deal?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do I have a choice?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really. You'll notice I'm just as stubborn as Vegeta and ten times more likely to get my way but this is with your best interest in mind so I think it will work out. And if you're unsure about living alone, then maybe we can work something out with Goku or Gohan. Maybe even Yamcha would let you crash with him for a while!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz drew back from her sudden excitement. It was starting to feel like she was just being nice to get rid of him after what happened two days ago. He sighed with exasperation and figured that was a long time coming, she just needed the excuse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." He replied feeling very unwelcomed and horribly out of place. "But Kakarot's son already offered for me to stay with him. If I can avoid it, I would rather not depend on you and Vegeta for anything. I feel like I've stacked up enough debt here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Debt? We aren't…." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive," grumbled Vegeta from the doorway. "You've wasted enough time. Get back to training or…."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Vegeta! Don't talk to him like that. We need to have a word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOW,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" intervened Bulma. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did I do now?" Vegeta complained as Bulma walked towards him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just go, will you? Raditz needs some space and a shower." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They closed the door behind them and headed to their own room to talk, hopefully leaving Raditz with the hint to shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bulma began to pace in their bedroom, Vegeta started to feel nervous. She only paced like that when she was about to lay her claws into him and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what he had done to invoke her wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bulma, what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped and faced him full on with fists clenched at her hips. “Did you know that Raditz thinks he’s accumulating a debt here? And he’s depressed! Something about being around </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and ‘living a life outside of war,’ whatever that’s supposed to mean? I told you from the get-go that it would be a mistake to bring him back. Not because I thought he was weak but because we had no clue whatsoever how he would handle all this </span>
  <em>
    <span>mentally.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you guys listen to me? No! But now we have a huge Saiyan here who seems to be having some sort of meltdown and is just…..lost.” She finished her sentence with a tone of pity. Wishing she could understand how to help him but there were just too many missing pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta watched Bulma and let her words sink in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘A life outside of war’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>echoed in his head as the meaning began to form. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no,” he muttered and feeling like he should have cleared that up from the beginning had he not forgotten the strict rules he had forced onto his remaining soldiers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When we were under Frieza...he….he forbade us from ever finding mates and reproducing. He wanted the Saiyans to end with those who served him. I, of course, didn’t care for his ruling and decided not to tell anyone. I thought, ‘what Frieza doesn’t know won’t hurt him.’ But that wasn’t the case. The first Saiyan that began having relations with one of the onboard female cooks was locked up and brutally tortured. He let it slip that he hadn’t been informed of the rule and I was sent to join him. I lost all memory of those 3 weeks I spent in the tombs, as we called them, but I was strongly advised not to let it happen again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rather than give Frieza the acknowledgment, I told the soldiers that it was our right and honor to die as a great and powerful race. To not give Frieza the satisfaction of enslaving any offspring or any more Saiyans if we didn’t defeat him. Raditz must think I’ve turned tail on my “ideals” seeing as how my life has changed. He was….the only one that took that ruling the hardest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did he take it so hard? The first time he came to Earth he didn’t exactly seem like a family man. He kidnapped and threatened Gohan for crying out loud!” exclaimed Bulma as she tried to make sense of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. He became pretty good about hiding his emotions on the matter. Did as I would have done. Truth is, as kids he was very close to his mother. She was much like Kakarot in that gentle way he seems to be. He had mentioned on one of our first missions that he wanted to find a female mate that was like her. Nurturing and the opposite of most females when it came to how they interacted with their children. After the planet was destroyed and we were forced to join Frieza, he started to mimic me in an attempt to survive the cruelty we faced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should go into the hyperbolic time chamber. His resentment is probably growing and he might feel better if he can let loose on me.” Vegeta stood, ready to drag Raditz and the 3 year supply of food hidden in capsules to the chamber when Bulma blocked his exit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I kind of told Raditz that he should go on a training journey and maybe stay with someone else afterward,” she said with a smile that meant ‘oops.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was depressed, Vegeta! He hasn’t left his room in 2 days and I think he’s having a hard time trying to pretend to be the soldier he was before. You said it yourself, he mimicked you back then and the you now is totally different! He doesn't know what to think anymore. I think we should let him figure out who he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead of expecting him to be the him he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He mentioned not knowing what his place is in life. I don’t think he views us as friends but people he should be taking orders from. He still sees you as his Prince and must fear what you’ll do to him if he messes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vegeta seemed to think about it for a second and agreed. Maybe letting him truly taste freedom would do him some good. “Fine. He can do what is necessary to get his mind right, but I think he should still meet us at the time chamber in a week. These emotions will help him reach Super Saiyan and even if he doesn’t get stronger than that, it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>be better than having Frieza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal! But what was all that ‘debt’ he mentioned? I still don’t understand that,” added Bulma still trying to figure out what that was supposed to mean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While in the Frieza Force, I got paid much more than the others. Not because I did more work, I assumed it was Frieza’s way of thinking my subordinates would try to overthrow me or something. Instead, I set a debt system where they would tell me their debts and I would pay them in exchange for a favor. Raditz must think that his staying here means he owes me a win for the tournament. If that’s the case, he’s mentally overwhelming himself trying to train but feeling useless because he’s starting off as the weakest member of the team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should clear that up. Like now. I don’t want him leaving and feeling as though he has to pay us back for anything. He didn’t ask to be here so that’s on us,” said Bulma feeling a little better about the situation but wondering if Raditz would truly bounce back from this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe I should set him up on a date after this is all over? Or before, if getting some strange will help him relax,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bulma thought to herself with a smile. After all, he did seem to have some sexual frustration if the prior incident was any indication.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the outskirts of town, a blonde woman slowly drove a food truck into a rest area parking lot. She was feeling weak and dizzy, a feeling that was much more normal these days considering her age. After parking, she sat in the back, wondering why she had allowed herself to waste her life this way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feelings of regret started to plague her as the sounds of passing vehicles could be heard outside. Alone. It had always been more her style but now, some companionship would make being ill less unbearable. She took a deep breath, feeling her inner twin churn as if agreeing that even with the knowledge of each other, they were still alone….and it was not enough anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launch began having a coughing fit, her lungs aching as she tried to calm herself so she could finish her trip. If anyone could help her, even if it was just to cure the sickness, it was Bulma. A friend she hadn’t meant to make all those years ago but one that always put up with her rough side. Hell, if she was being honest, Bulma was the only one who even still cared that she was alive. She’d call on occasion to see how she was doing and had even invested the money for Launch to start her own business legally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally catching her breath, she forced herself back into the driving seat and began making her way to Capsule Corp. She was tired but she was determined to reach her destination by nightfall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only took Bulma 20 minutes to arrange everything. Yamcha had shown up, apprehensive but happy to help in any way he could since he hadn’t been invited to fight in the tournament. He had been a good sport about it though. If he had to be honest with himself, he wouldn’t be able to make the jumps in power the way a Saiyan could, and with not having trained in years, it was for the best he helped in other ways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz wasn’t sure about all of it and tried to refuse going with Yamcha but Bulma had insisted. “Things here might not be the same as on other planets and definitely not the same as working for Frieza. It makes sense to send you with someone who knows about the planet in case you get into trouble. Yes, you’re strong, but we don’t want you hurting anyone if it can be avoided and definitely no killing unless it’s for food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” grumbled Raditz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And make sure you idiots get to the time chamber on time! The Nameks will not be letting anyone in once the chamber is in use and you know I wait for no one,” added Vegeta, giving Yamcha, Mr. Always “fashionably” late to all of Bulma’s parties, a death glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry guys! I have it all mapped out and if we fall behind, we’ll fly,” stated Yamcha nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Raditz looked at Yamcha and Vegeta, catching the death glare, then to Bulma. Sensing an awkward triangle, he silently hopped into the car with Yamcha and waited for them to take off. Bulma waved as the two began their journey, happy that Vegeta had cleared the air a bit when he talked to Raditz about the debts. He had refused to bring up the past, convincing Bulma he could use it later when they could be in the time chamber. Fewer casualties in case he went full ape and they still had 1 wish left on the dragon balls that would be active in a few more months in case someone died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they headed out of town towards Yamcha’s old bandit hideout, Raditz took in the scenery. He hadn’t really gotten to see the planet or the city he was living in. It was kind of nice just to see the buildings passing them by and the people walking around with no care in the world and no knowledge of their possible doom. It felt surreal but honestly, what didn’t these days. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He semi wondered what it would be like to be a normal person, just minding their own business with no lives depending on their power. No pressure to succeed or surpass the strongest fighters on the planet in a few short months. Once again, he was becoming lost in his thoughts, reliving the pressures and stress that should have subsided when Vegeta talked to him but here they were once again, like chains restraining him from seeing the possibilities their success could bring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Raditz. How are you liking things on Earth this time around?” asked Yamcha, trying to distract him from the concern that was evident on Raditz’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. It’s better than space, I guess,” replied Raditz. He’d already forgotten he was with Yamcha. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to this place easily once we get through the training journey. We’ll be going through different kinds of terrains so you’ll be able to get a feel for the different weather and the people. Bulma said I should keep you focused on training but I think a fun night out would do you some good. I know this great place in a town not far from my old hideout that is great for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertainment</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you know what I mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhhh, not really,” responded Raditz curiously. What kind of entertainment would be worth going to in a time like this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see, we’ll have a blast!” shouted Yamcha in excitement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</strong>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night started to fall and although it shouldn't have taken this long, considering her high-speed driving of the past, Launch finally arrived at Capsule Corp. One slow, deep breath, and she urged herself to walk up to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>since she had seen anyone from back in the day and, for some reason, a part of her felt self-conscious. Would they comment on her older appearance? The gray hair intertwining with the blonde, the crows’ feet, the tiredness of her eyes? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, she had been in her prime the last time she saw Bulma but it felt strange to know that time had taken its toll. Not just time, but the reckless lifestyle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although still apprehensive, she lifted a finger to the doorbell and pushed it. Her gut churned as she felt the sudden anxiety hit her like a ton of bricks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, this was a mistake! I gotta go before…."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned to take off but was stopped dead in her tracks when the doorknob turned and the door swung open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Launch? Oh my God, is that really you?! It's been </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come in! Come in! We have SO much to catch up on!" exclaimed Bulma excited as she ushered Launch in before she could decline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom! Launch is here! Do we have any tea?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Launch, honey, how are you? I'll go grab us some tea and snacks for a girls’ night in! It's been too long!" Panchy shuffled away as quickly as she had come in, also not letting Launch get a word in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't said a peep! Why can't I talk?' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Launch nervously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed Bulma into the living room with a small, timid smile on her face. She knew it probably looked as wrong as it felt but she kind of had no clue what else to do. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Bulma sat down across from Launch, she noted the awkward and quiet demeanor and knew something was definitely wrong. This was classic "Lunch," as they had come to call her bluenette counterpart, but not Launch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, what's wrong?" Asked Bulma, skipping the normal pleasantries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"H-huh? Whatcha talkin' about, Bulma? I came for a visit. It's been like 18 years or somethin’," she answered as if she wasn't totally caught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe closer to 20 - 22, but that doesn't mean something isn't wrong. You can tell me, Launch." Bulma moved closer hoping to help her feel more comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panchy walked in holding a tray of cookies and tea. She chipperly served everyone before taking her seat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So how have you been, sweetie? Is something wrong? You haven't threatened a soul since you walked in," Panchy said bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mom, don't be so harsh," Bulma said, giving her mother a slight glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, she's right. I'm not really my old self these days. I've tried to live a peaceful life and business was good for a while. But I think my old lifestyle finally caught up to me." Launch stared into the teacup that had been handed to her, ignoring the obvious concern written on the other women's faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I'm sick. Cancer, the doctors said. I know I can't expect any miracles but I was hoping you could help me with the treatments. They're more than I can afford right now and I just… don't have anyone else." She continued looking away from Bulma and Panchy, hoping she wouldn't get teary-eyed over what she was going to confess next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel like I wasted my youth doin’ bad things that now that I'm too old, I can't help my sister get what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants. She went along with all of my adventures and crimes, helping me cause I was just too stubborn to really understand how trapped she felt. Now I'm feeling it too."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She paused again, feeling embarrassed about opening up and not even having gone through the small talk she had expected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Feeling what?" Asked Bulma curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How alone we are," sighed Launch with a pang of guilt. "It’s my fault, I know it is, but I just didn't want to admit it. We know we have each other, as hard as that may be to believe, but it's different, y'know? It's not the same as having a conversation face to face with someone. It's like a pen pal. You always gotta wait for the next letter and the waitin' is… hard sometimes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She's got all this love she wants to give and, even though we both tried with Tien, he didn't want someone as rough around the edges like me. I wasted two lives being selfish and don't even have anyone to help us get through the chemotherapy." Her eyes began to water as she felt her sister's emotions coming through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Some days we can't even make it out of bed. I truly regret robbin’ her of her chance to have a family. Tough as it would've been, I know we could've done it….if we had been able to find a man that wasn't scared of me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her voice trailed off and she could tell that the concern was starting to make the atmosphere feel heavy. She quickly turned back to the original problem, having said far too much. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I don't wanna bother you with my other problems," she waved her hands dismissively after setting down the cooling tea. "Like I said before, I just hope I can ask for help getting healthy again. Sis didn't wanna come and ask, she says it's too much, but I owe her this much. Just a few more good years of her enjoying whatever life we can. That's all I need."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Panchy reached for a box of tissues, taking one for herself and passing the box around. Bulma grabbed the box and immediately blew her nose then put on her "I'm Bulma and I get what I want," confidence on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything, </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't you worry! I know some of the best doctors around. They can keep you healthy for about another 5 months and then we'll use the dragon balls to fix you up the rest of the way!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh no, Bulma, I can't use the dragon balls…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nonsense! Why not take back time a little so you and Lunch can live a good life? It's only fair if you ask me. You got to live your life, now we can reset the clock and Lunch can live hers! Two lives in one body. You tried it your way, now it's her turn!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bulma stood and began pacing the room, thinking of the best doctors in the medical field she knew owed her a favor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh dear, there's no stopping her when she gets like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" mentioned Panchy. "It's settled then! You'll stay here until we can get you reset. Oh! And just wait until you meet Vegeta and Trunks and…. OH GOODNESS!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?!" Stopped Bulma mid-brainstorm to see what her mother's excitement was about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to meet Raddy! I bet they'd hit it off just swell! You know, he seemed rather lonely too before the training journey," mentioned Panchy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Launch looked at Bulma's sudden glowing eyes and felt the need to step in. "T-training journey? Now hold on. I don't know if another fighter will be what we're lookin for. I mean, Tien went out of his way to avoid us and train…"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you don't understand," grinned Bulma. "He's not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>fighter. He's a Saiyan."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A what now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Technically an alien, </span>
  <em>
    <span>BUT </span>
  </em>
  <span>he's Goku's older brother! These guys live for adventure, don't fear anything, and are as loyal as they are punch-happy! I married one, too, don't worry they're housebroken."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, wait. Goku is an alien? I… wait no, that actually explains a lot."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right?! They're getting ready for some kind of tournament, I won't bother you with the details and cause stress but Raditz is a nice guy. He's got some issues he's going through but I think we can get some insight from Vegeta."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This all sounds..uh...nice of you but maybe a man isn’t what I need right now. If he’s going through his own stuff, he probably isn’t going to want someone as sick, tired, and old as me. Besides….”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” interrupted Bulma. “Maybe we got a little ahead of ourselves. You’re right, we should take this one step at a time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The women settled back down, with their tea and chattered a bit more to catch up. By the end, Launch was so worn out she was barely able to stand. Rather than cause a fuss, she opted to lay on the couch. Before long, she was fast asleep and Panchy cleaned up around her while Bulma fetched a pillow and blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long day came to an end and it seemed like the journey was just beginning. </span>
</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>This chapters doodles brought to you by Miraivashsfreak (I added 2 to chapter 1 because I forgot to add them). Vash can be found on Twitter so follow her if you enjoy her art!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>This one is more of just a silly daydream doodle inspired by the scene but I needed to add it cause yes lol</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What do I want?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunch expresses what she's always wanted while Raditz searches himself to understand who he is and what he wants out of life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raditz woke up in the hideout Yamcha had brought him to, dehydrated and woozy. He wasn’t one to normally drink so much he couldn’t defend himself if needed but the night before was something he wouldn’t normally partake in anyway. </p>
<p>Yamcha had taken him to a “skin bar” as he so casually called it. The thought of what that would be like grossed him out more than he could describe but he soon found out that he had essentially meant a brothel. Raditz had felt so awkward and embarrassed. These places, in space, were usually crawling with diseases and scandals. Hell, in the Frieza Force, it was a good way to lose your ranking if you were caught spending your credits on whores for pleasure. </p>
<p>It had become the standard to look down on those who had to pay to get their dicks touched. There was no pleasure in the Frieza Force, only training, pain, and death. This planet was strange. How can they all be so comfortable buying and selling their bodies for a few hours of gratification? </p>
<p>He knew why he didn’t care though. Raditz didn’t want a cheap experience. He didn’t need some temporary fix to make him feel good until the next mission, which was the common excuse used by the lower classed soldiers in the past. He’d always wanted more than that. He wanted that feeling of happiness he could feel radiate off his father when he spoke to his mother, even when he hadn’t just come back from a mission. The caring smile with no hidden agenda he had learned to love about his kind, unique, mother.  </p>
<p>Raditz grabbed his head, forcing his eyes closed to hide from the bright light entering the hideout and making his hangover much worse. Was he still liquored up? He had to be. How else could he describe having so much feeling in the morning? He always tried to push his feelings aside - hide what he wanted and pretended nothing but battle existed, but not today. Well, not lately, but today, he felt even more out of place, more like he wasn’t himself. Not that he knew who he was anymore.</p>
<p>“Hey! Good morning, Rad. Hope you don’t feel as bad as you look,” teased Yamcha as he wandered in from outside holding a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>“I think I might and looking bad isn’t as easy for me as it is for you,” grumbled Raditz. These feelings were all <em> his </em>fault. He deserved the insult.</p>
<p>“Ouch! No need to get hurtful,” laughed Yamcha. “Here, have some sports drinks, they’ll help you feel better in no time.”</p>
<p>Yamcha left several bottles near Raditz and moved back to have his coffee. He side-eyed the Saiyan but waited until he was more talkative to ask him what he thought about their outing. He sure had a blast and if Raditz had too then this training journey was definitely going to be more fun. Although something was telling him that Saiyans didn’t typically care for skin bars.</p>
<p>Raditz began to chug the drinks, taking time between each one to rub his head. He could tell that Yamcha was just dying to know if they’d end up at another place like that during this journey, and honestly...he was considering it. Why the hell not? He had no pride and honor anymore, he might as well get touched on occasion. </p>
<p>The more he thought about how the events preceded the more he began to understand the low-class soldiers and their addiction to those types of places. Being touched in a soft and gentle way when the universe around you just aimed for your throat was a nice change of pace.</p>
<p>“So? What do you think of the single life here on Earth?” asked Yamcha, trying not to sound as pitiful as he knew he just did.</p>
<p>“It’s not me,” replied Raditz, taking the last drink and tossing the bottle to the side. “Is this really what single people do on this planet? Pay for a night of affection and entertainment, never getting out of the slums to meet a woman worthy of your time?”</p>
<p>Yamcha felt the blush hit his face before Raditz had even finished the last sentence. Yup, this was embarrassing. He thought the single life was pretty decent but once Raditz put it into words, it really was as depressing as that sounded. </p>
<p>“Well, no. Not everyone does. For me, it was a way to get used to talking to women. Before I met Bulma I was so terribly shy I couldn’t look at her without running to hide. I guess I kind of got used to only talking to a certain type of woman and well….here I am still. It’s not all bad. It’s just nice walking into a place and feeling wanted, you know?”</p>
<p>Raditz nodded, sensing that he might have more in common with Yamcha than he initially thought. “Well, if this is one way to pass the time before we all possibly die….again, then I guess it isn’t that bad. I just wish I knew how to fit in better here.</p>
<p>“What do you mean? No one even knew you were a Saiyan last night! You managed that perfectly!”</p>
<p>“It’s not enough to be faking your way through life. It’s all I’ve ever done and even now, I still don’t know how <em> I </em>felt about the place. I know how Vegeta and Nappa would have felt. I know how you feel. I’m not sure who I am supposed to be, so I can’t do anything except fake it.”</p>
<p>Yamcha nodded and tried to empathize but he knew he probably couldn’t. The nightmares he witnessed Raditz having after coming home and passing out were enough to convince him they’d never truly understand his pain. </p>
<p>“Well then, it sounds like this training journey should be just as much about self-discovery as it is about physical training. I’ve had to do a few myself so I know a bit what you’re feeling. We’ll focus on the journey rather than my need for a wing-man.”</p>
<p>“A what?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Let’s get some breakfast started and get going. We have lots of ground to cover and only 2 weeks to cover it.”</p>
<p>“You do know I can fly right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah yeah, but flying isn’t really the point,” replied Yamcha. He explained the significance of going through nature and really enjoying it and feeling a part of it. If Raditz could feel like he belonged, then he could start to figure out who he really was, and no strip club could afford him with that kind of experience. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Launch woke up feeling just as drained as she always did. The sound of a cat purring near her head caused her to turn and realize her neck was all kinked up. For a moment she had forgotten where she was but the little familiar black cat and the spacious living room reminded her. She had come to Capsule Corp the night before. </p>
<p>She groaned as she peeled herself away from the couch and the little cat, wondering what time it was. Launch tried to stretch this and that but her neck would kink up if she moved too much. <em> ‘At least I’m alive, I guess,’ </em>she thought to herself as she cracked.</p>
<p>“So, you must be Launch. Or is it Lunch?” asked a deep voice from behind her.</p>
<p>Slowly turning her whole body to avoid any more neck pain, Launch met the jet black eyes that reminded her of Goku’s. </p>
<p>“Yeah. And who the hell are you?” She asked in a far more irritated manner than she intended.</p>
<p>“Vegeta.”</p>
<p><em> ‘Well at least he didn’t get touchy like most people,’ </em>she noticed. He hadn’t even flinched or took her brashness to heart. </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, Bulma’s husband, right? She mentioned you last night. You and Goku are some kinds of aliens ain’tcha?”</p>
<p>“That’s right. Bulma mentioned you having a sister but I don’t sense anyone else here,” observed Vegeta, slightly hinting to the woman that she hadn’t directly answered his question when he asked which was her name.</p>
<p>“Sense? Oh right, you fighters can feel people’s energies or somethin, huh? Yeah, you ain’t gonna feel sis. I’m Launch and Lunch is basically my other personality. At least that’s the easiest way to explain it,” she said hoping she wouldn’t need a demonstration.</p>
<p>“Hn.”</p>
<p>There was an awkward silence between them and some slight fidgeting from Launch as she began to feel the need to lie back down.</p>
<p>“You ain’t much for words are ya?” asked Launch wondering why he was just looking at her like that.</p>
<p>“Depends on the situation. I’m curious….”</p>
<p>Before Vegeta could mention what he was curious about, a few strands of Launch’s untamed bedhead began to tickle her nose. She tried to hold back knowing Lunch would likely be upset with her for coming to Capsule Corp and then there was the fear of what Vegeta might do when faced with such a strange and sudden surprise. </p>
<p>Unable to hold it any longer…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<b>AaaaCHOOOO!”</b></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Her hair changed color, her neck pain given a jolt, and the soft sweet voice that yelped after the sneeze did, in fact, take Vegeta by surprise. There was suddenly a whole different woman standing in place of the grouchy blonde just moments ago!</p>
<p>“What the hell! Who are you?” yelled Vegeta loud enough that his voice echoed up the stairs. Luckily Bulma was already on her way down when she heard it.</p>
<p>“Oh my, where am I? Ouch!” Lunch squeaked just as Bulma was almost within sight.</p>
<p>“What the hell are you doing to her, Vegeta?!” Yelled Bulma.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do a damn thing! She sneezed and changed form! I don’t understand, did she power up or down??? I can’t sense anything different! Is she some kind of Saiyan too?” </p>
<p>Vegeta had his guard all the way up, only lowering it when Bulma finally got to the bottom of the stairs and pushed passed him to check on Lunch.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you, Vegeta! I literally told you she had a condition. She’s not a Saiyan, just a special kind of conjoined twin,” sighed Bulma rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to remember what you tell me when I’m half-asleep? All I remember was you saying you had 2 friends staying here!”</p>
<p>Bulma faced Lunch and smiled,  “You’d think with all the enemies he’s fought alongside Goku, he wouldn’t be scared of a sneeze.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t scared of the sneeze!”</p>
<p>“Sure, Vegeta. Anyways, how did you sleep, Lunch? You were pretty tired and I didn’t want to move you,” continued Bulma now completely ignoring Vegeta and his annoyed grumbles in the background.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure. When did I get here?” asked Lunch clearly distraught of having lost time as if she wasn’t already used to it.</p>
<p>“Launch showed up last night, she told us everything. Don’t worry, we’re gonna get you all better,” Bulma said calmly, giving no indication of any knowledge of anything but the cancer. If Launch didn’t want to use the dragon balls to make herself younger then she was certain Lunch would be just as opposed.</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t want to be a bother,” said Lunch solemnly. All these years on her own had definitely made her feel as though coming around would be burdensome to her friends. She knew deep down that it wasn’t true but no one ever called but Bulma and even those calls were spaced out over years.</p>
<p>Bulma looked at her, <em> really </em>looked at her -  and the guilt was almost too much. Launch hid it well, but Lunch, she looked sick. Pale, bags under her eyes, her taking slow deep breaths as though she was focused on breathing or she’d just stop. </p>
<p>“You’re never a bother, Lunch. Come on, let's get you some coffee. I have a few appointments set up for you today and you’ll need your energy. I know you didn’t want to come but I’m glad you did.” Bulma held her friend and began guiding her to the kitchen but not before passing Vegeta a sad look. She was clearly very worried about her friend. </p>
<p>For most of the morning, Vegeta forwent his training to watch Lunch from afar. He never got any answers on how her transformation worked or why it happened. It was not entirely surprising to him but he hadn’t really been paying close attention the first time it happened. It wasn’t until Trunks had approached him for his training that he got an idea. </p>
<p>“But why?”</p>
<p>“Just do it. I want to see that woman sneeze.”</p>
<p>“This is really weird, dad. Even for you.”</p>
<p>“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“It means you do weird things daily.”</p>
<p>“......”</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“.....”</p>
<p>“You’re grounded.”</p>
<p>“What why?!”</p>
<p>“Because I don’t do <em> weird </em> things, I do <em> Saiyan </em>things. And because you get on my nerves.”</p>
<p>“That’s not fair!”</p>
<p>“Get over it, Trunks.”</p>
<p>“Yoohooo! Vegeta! Trunks! Come get some breakfast! We have a guest joining us!” Called Panchy from the back porch seemingly right in their direction. </p>
<p><em> ‘How does that woman always know where I am? Can she sense power too?’ </em> wondered Vegeta as he and Trunks walked back to the house from the opposite end of the yard.</p>
<p>Vegeta pushed the thought out of his mind and instead decided he’d just focus on learning more about Lunch. Or was it Launch? </p>
<p>As they sat down to the enormous spread as was now customary in Capsule Corp, Bulma couldn’t help but notice that Lunch seemed much more uncomfortable than her usual self would be.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay, Lunch?” she asked as she passed Vegeta another massive omelet.</p>
<p>“Yes, everything is fine, “ she responded with a clearly fake smile. Rather than raise concern, Lunch waited until she and Bulma were alone to express herself. </p>
<p>They walked into the room that once housed Raditz during recovery and Bulma began to prep it for Lunch’s doctor visit. She had been lucky enough to get the house call service added to her favor; which was ideal considering the state Lunch was in after showing up the night before.</p>
<p>“Bulma?” asked Lunch, her voice soft and timid,</p>
<p>“What’s up?” smiled Bulma.</p>
<p>“What’s it like having a family?”</p>
<p>The question shouldn’t have given Bulma guilt but it did for some reason. She felt horrible at that moment. In a way, she somewhat always knew love wasn’t in the cards for her, not with her condition. That’s likely where the guilt was manifesting from, the knowledge that she had subconsciously been negative when it came to her unique friend finding happiness.</p>
<p>“I… I guess it's nice. There’s never a dull moment, that’s for sure,” answered Bulma in what she hoped was not a pitiful tone.</p>
<p>Lunch smiled and ignored the pity. It was something people had always done around her - taken pity. Anytime she went out she heard the people around her talking as if she wasn’t there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “That’s the poor girl with the </em> <em> condition </em> <em> .” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “What must it be like to sneeze and scare people off?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “She’ll never find a husband, the poor dear.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> "I would simply die if I suddenly woke up in a strange place with no recollection of how I got there." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> " Do you think she's ever sneezed during sex?" </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Bless her heart.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ignoring it wasn’t as easy as it used to be, but it wasn’t Bulma’s fault. This was the only time she’d ever really done it, so Lunch pressed forward and hoped there wasn’t resentment when she spoke.</p>
<p>“That’s lovely. Your mother says you’re expecting again, are you and um… Vegeta, excited?”</p>
<p>“Yes we are,” smiled Bulma as she looked down at her still flat stomach. “I’m not showing yet thankfully, but we’re hoping for a girl this time. Then no more kids! Birthing half-Saiyans isn’t exactly easy.”</p>
<p>Lunch smiled dreamily as Bulma spoke, her longing for family completely evident. Launch hadn’t been stretching the truth when she had mentioned it the night before. </p>
<p>“So, uh….Lunch? How do you feel about using the dragon balls for yourself? I understand if you don’t like the idea and that’s okay! But truth be told, Launch mentioned last night that she feels guilty for robbing you of your dreams with her selfishness and I don’t see a reason you couldn’t use the dragon balls to still do the things you wanted.”</p>
<p>Lunch watched Bulma curiously and wasn’t sure how to answer. She’d thought about, plenty of times, but talking to the big scary dragon and asking for something selfish seemed greedy. Why not wish for no more orphans in the world or world peace? </p>
<p>“I… I don’t know,” she answered sheepishly. “I don’t want to be selfish and it is a tempting offer but….”</p>
<p>“But?”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t know what to ask for or even if I should. What’s the point? I’m so tired, Bulma,” finished Lunch as she hesitantly walked to a nearby chair to rest.</p>
<p>“What if you wished for….”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to sound so down, but I don’t see why I should change nature's will. I’m old, I’m dying, and I’m alone. In the end, I’m still going to be old, dying, and alone. I’m prepared for what I’m heading for now and I…”</p>
<p>Bulma stopped her foot and placed her hands on her hips like she always did when she was about to get her way. This wouldn’t do, not for Lunch. She was too kind to give up and leave the world without so much as a chance to make one wish.</p>
<p>“Lunch, I happen to know you are <em> not </em> alone and you are <em> not </em> giving up! I just so happen to know of a Saiyan man who is also lonely that would be absolutely perfect for you.” Bulma smirked knowing she had Lunch’s full attention now. “He’s Goku’s older brother, he’s single, <em> and </em>he was recently revived with the dragon balls. I think you know Goku well enough to know that his kind doesn’t scare easily. I know you’re feeling down right now, but I think you deserve to have a chance at the life you wanted.</p>
<p>“Hell, even your sister thinks so! She’s had her fun and now you can have yours. Just think about it, okay? We’ll get you better first, then in about 4 months or so, we can use the dragon balls for you. If you want to by then, of course, but please don’t give up yet. I want nothing more than to see you happy.”</p>
<p>A few minutes of silence passed before Lunch finally spoke again. The small, delicate smile gracing her features filled Bulma with hope.</p>
<p>"Okay, I will think about it," said Lunch with as much positivity as she could muster in her current state of health. She didn't want to give up but it felt like the odds were stacked against her. The least she could do was keep one of her dearest friends content as she went through the motions.</p>
<p>Soon after, at least 3 Oncology experts arrived to begin their assessment and treatment schedule. From what was said during the examination, they all believed she would make a full recovery. It was good news to hear that the cancer hadn't spread throughout her body. The bad news, or perhaps the news Lunch had been in denial over after learning about her condition, was that a mastectomy was in her near future.</p>
<p>The doctors talked amongst themselves, sharing notes and experience in order to better prepare Lunch for the surgery. She was far too weak at the moment, but with the right type of medications, they were certain that the cancer could be stopped from spreading while also giving her the boost she needed to survive the surgery.</p>
<p>After all was said and done, Lunch made her way to the guest room Bulma and Panchy had prepared for her. She was beyond exhausted and it wasn't even noon yet. As she laid on the bed, the previous conversation popped back into her head, she had ignored it at the time but she couldn't help but wonder what Bulma had meant. A Saiyan man perfect for her? What must he be like if Bulma thought he could tolerate a woman like her?</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"Just a little ways more and we'll be at the first training spot. I come here when I need to clear my head," Yamcha called over his shoulder to Raditz. </p>
<p>They trekked further through some jungle, the scenery a stark difference to the desert they had been in just this morning. As dusk began to fall, Raditz began to feel the tranquility that Yamcha had mentioned about this area. </p>
<p>It was so peaceful out here. The feeling of nature accepting you as part of it. It wasn't a feeling he had ever encountered before as a planetary purge. It was nice if he had to admit it. </p>
<p>They eventually came across a waterfall and a small, glistening lake surrounded by rocks, brush, and trees. Only a small clearing by the water had the space for camp. Looking up, Raditz could see the sky clearly, as if this area in this thick jungle was meant for peaceful solitude and epiphanies. </p>
<p>“This is where I spent a lot of time getting to know myself after my final break up with Bulma. I know that probably sounds dumb, but I was with her for so long she became part of my identity. I felt...lost and alone without her and it was a hard time,” explained Yamcha with a blush. He wasn’t sure the Saiyan cared considering he had been a killer all of his previous life.</p>
<p>“I… I think I know what you mean. Following orders and purging was all I ever knew. Now things are different and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do,” replied Raditz as he stared up over the waterfall through the trees. </p>
<p>The two shared a comfortable silence as they set up their camp. Raditz fished in the lake while Yamcha gathered wood for the fire. Yamcha had also been given several food capsules by Panchy before they left but there was something about one's own survival skills in the wilderness that appealed during these journeys. Watching Raditz as he fished made him think that the Saiyan felt the same way. No handouts, just you and your skills. Your life was at the mercy of wildlife and your ability to survive.</p>
<p>As they settled in more after dinner, Yamcha told Raditz about what their training here would consist of. </p>
<p>“Meditation? What is that?” asked Raditz. He seemed to focus on the sky a lot here. He was starting to wonder if he missed space. Being out there alone with the only worry being when you would land. Of course, he somewhat knew the appeal lied more with being in hypersleep with no dreams, no emotion, and no pain. It was like a more peaceful death….until you woke up again.</p>
<p>“It's more or less just focus. You sit quietly with your eyes closed and focus on what is around you, feeling the energy and hearing nature. While you meditate, you can focus on your past and work through problems, feel your power, and work on ways to improve it. It's different for everyone but it's best to first start by clearing your mind or everything and letting the issues you prioritize subconsciously to make themselves known,” explained Yamcha the best he could. It had been so long since he learned it that he wasn’t even sure he was explaining it right.</p>
<p>“Ah, that sounds similar to image training, without the emotional problems I assume you meant come with the ‘past’ focus. When we would prepare for the next mission, there was a brief moment before the hypersleep took full effect that allowed us to have an… out-of-body experience, to put it in words. In those moments, you were able to see your fighting style and the weak points. It didn’t last longer than 5 minutes but it was still useful,” said Raditz. </p>
<p>Yamcha took in the information and told Raditz it will be similar but not activated by drugs or gases like in the pod. It would be up to him completely to relax and clear his mind to get the full experience. If he mastered it sooner rather than later, he would be able to meet Vegeta and Goku in the hyperbolic time chamber with a straight vision of progress.</p>
<p>Raditz took the advice to heart as their chattering began to drift away to silence. He hadn’t been sure how he felt about Yamcha, especially after the whole “skin bar” thing but it brought him relief to know that encouragement was coming in a way that wasn’t an order. Vegeta’s way of encouragement was threats, orders, and demands. Perhaps that was why Raditz had always to some extent failed. Maybe he wasn’t programmed like other Saiyans? His mother hadn’t been, so it wasn’t out of the question that he would have some of her within him. </p>
<p>The next morning, Raditz woke up before Yamcha did and began to prepare for breakfast. It had been a while since he was excited to train, not since sparring with Goten and Trunks, but somehow one night in this wilderness had him feeling refreshed. He couldn't remember the last time he had been able to sleep dreamlessly. </p>
<p>After a quick breakfast, he found a spot on a rock at the top of the waterfall and took a deep breath. Meditation couldn't be that hard if Yamcha could do it. Not to say Yamcha was stupid or anything, but when it came to training there was nothing a Saiyan couldn't do to advance their fighting prowess.</p>
<p>He cleared his mind the best he could and relaxed his body, the sound of the rushing water distracting him. Raditz tried to tune it out but after about 10 minutes he couldn't do it anymore. </p>
<p>"This is stupid," he grumbled as he stood and looked over the edge of the waterfall. Down below was the camp and Yamcha doing a few warm-up stretches. He contemplated on whether or not he should ask for help but decided that this was something he needed to do himself. Training is easier when it’s your own techniques, at least that was how he normally worked. </p>
<p>Raditz sat back down on his rock and closed his eyes. This time, rather than trying to ignore the sound of the rushing water falling over the edge of the fall, he visualized it. He mentally pictured the waterfall and its surroundings -  even going as far as visualizing Yamcha moving about below. Soon the picture darkened a bit and he was no longer seeing the scenery as clearly as he was Yamcha.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, the image began getting clearer, and soon he was even able to feel the movements. For a moment he was confused, the visual of a bird flying by making him wonder if he was doing this right but his memory jogged. Vegeta had mentioned something about “sensing” energy. Was this what he was doing? Had he unintentionally taught himself to never need a scouter again?</p>
<p>Continuing to focus, Raditz began trying to follow the bird. The further the bird got the more he was able to “sense” in the jungle - from deer to chipmunks. It was a fascinating and addictive discovery. He soon found himself pinpointing the stronger energies he had suddenly realized were there. They weren’t nearby, but he could tell they were high powered beings by how far his focus moved over the land.</p>
<p>The more he practiced the more he realized that some of these energies were familiar. He had managed to track down Gohan and Goten, seemingly training in a field near what he assumed was likely Kakarot’s home. He pinpointed his brother as well but he appeared to be in a state of rest, likely eating if he had to guess. </p>
<p>Suddenly, a very large power appeared in his senses. Tracing it back towards himself a small way and he determined that Vegeta must have started his training. He gulped nervously as he felt the power spike. It wasn’t a power level he assumed had ever seen on a scouter but it was definitely enormous. Vegeta must have gone Super Saiyan and the weight of how far behind he was began to crush his spirit. He could tell he wasn’t anywhere near that level, yet he knew they expected him to go beyond that in a few short months.</p>
<p>Trying his best to ignore the power difference, he started sensing around Capsule Corp. He was able to easily find Trunks due to his high power in base form and then later found Bulma, who wasn’t alone. He furrowed his brow trying to recognize the energy but he was certain this must have been someone he hadn’t met. </p>
<p>The energy was weak, flickering in and out almost. Was this person sick? It felt too weak to be normal but he was just basing this theory off comparing Bulma to the person next to her. He was intrigued by the energy. Weak as it was, it felt as though there was much more to it than just this little speck of fluctuating aura. </p>
<p>“Hey Raditz, how’s it going?” called a voice from the camp.</p>
<p>“Huh?!” he called back a little confused.</p>
<p>He turned to see Yamcha landing nearby. He asked again and Raditz mentioned his progress but quickly squashed out Yamcha’s enthusiasm by calling himself a failure.</p>
<p>“What do you mean you failed? You learned something new completely on your own and have given yourself an advantage that you didn’t have before. Don’t worry so much about getting to Super Saiyan yet. I’m sure Goku and Vegeta have a way to help you reach it,” Yamcha encouraged. </p>
<p>“Suppose you’re right, how would I even get beyond that once I reach it? Everyone keeps telling me I have time to train and get there but how? Kakarot and Vegeta have had years upon years to train, not to mention the power boosts from almost dying during real battles. Feels like everyone has their hopes up too high if you ask me,” grouched Raditz as he crossed his arms.</p>
<p>“Tell you what? Stop thinking of everyone else for a while and have a spar with me. I’m not the strongest human, but I can definitely help you get ready for the <em> real </em>training later. Stop thinking about what everyone else expects from you and set your own goals.”</p>
<p>“My own goals?"</p>
<p>“Yeah, like maybe your first goal could be passing the power level you were at when you first came to Earth? That should be easy enough now that your body has healed from the botched wish. Then, maybe Super Saiyan can be the next? Or, if all else fails, set a goal for after the tournament. I know that seems like a step in the wrong direction but a greater objective usually helps keep me motivated,” advised Yamcha. He might only be useful for a short while during this training journey for Raditz but he was going to at least do what he could.</p>
<p>Raditz thought about it for a while, recalling that Bulma had mentioned something similar before. Something about getting his true freedom after the tournament? This might have been a memory or his imagination but regardless he still didn’t have anything in mind for a long term goal. He was still trying to figure out who he was - figuring out what he wanted would have to come later. </p>
<p>“Let’s just spar…,” Raditz replied as he stood to face Yamcha and did a few stretches. Yamcha seemed to back off on the subject of goals, probably understanding that Raditz still had so much to work through for himself before he could fully set achievements.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>And here is this chapter's doodle by MiraiVashsFreak! Meditation Raditz lol</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lunch wants answers from her sister and deals with feelings of betrayal. Raditz and Vegeta clash as Vegeta shows his old self.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this chapter is late, I was doing OC week art lol. I'll have another new chapter ready to post soon (I have the next one complete and the one after that semi-complete) and even though there are no doodles for this one, I believe Vash made a comic for her official art for this story! Excited to share that with you guys soon and until then I hope this chapter is good!</p>
<p>Lunch and Launch speak through a diary so you will see italicize convo in this chapter with it being aligned to different sides of the page. Lunch is on the left and Launch is on the right.</p>
<p>You will also see convo between Raditz and Vegeta being italicized and underlined. This means they are speaking a different language that I didn't care to make up and translate lol. In my drafts, these things were in different colors but since I can't do that here these are the adjustments I made. I hope you can still read through this chapter just fine!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the dawn of the final day of Raditz's training journey - the day he would finally enter the hyperbolic time chamber with his Prince and brother. He was soaked in a nervous sweat as he and Yamcha approached Korin Tower. The journey thus far had been enlightening, he had mastered the meditation and was finally understanding what Yamcha had meant about feeling like he belonged here. He still felt very awkward when around humans but it was mostly because he was still learning their mannerisms. </p>
<p>While out in nature he was surrounded by a peaceful comfort he assumed all predators felt as they traversed the lands. Feared and respected as the deadly beings they were capable of being but otherwise left alone to wander as they pleased. It was strange though, to feel respected for what seemed like the first time in his life. <em> 'If only it was this easy to feel as though you belong among your own kind,' </em>he thought as he came to a stop in front of this tall pillar-like tower.</p>
<p>He looked over at Yamcha who had begun to climb the tower with ease and a decent amount of speed. As good as this journey had been, Raditz was more than ready to get back to flying. Walking and climbing had been good training, he'd have to admit, but he was back in shape and had been too sore some days from both traveling and sparring to be lost in his thoughts. The meditation is where he sorted all of that.</p>
<p>Raditz let out a deep breath and began his own ascent, catching up to and surpassing Yamcha in a matter of minutes. It was nice to know he was stronger than most humans without the need to power up but besting Yamcha had been his short term goal since their first spar. He was stronger than he let on even if he had stopped training a long time ago. If he started training again, Raditz was positive he'd be more than good enough to make a difference during battles. </p>
<p>The climb hadn't lasted long but they were out of breath by the end - both having been racing each other all the way up. Raditz stretched his muscles, his arms feeling a heavy yet familiar burn. He enjoyed the feeling of having had a light warmup - it was soothing. Eventually, the real training would begin and he'd likely feel like his arms were falling off - not that he was looking forward to the pain accompanying the insults that usually came from Vegeta. </p>
<p>Yamcha wandered into the “Lookout,” as they called it, while Raditz stayed put by the small garden. Listening to the chirping of birds coming from below rather than above and finding shade under the biggest tree there. This place seemed to be a wonderful training area. It was high enough that the air was thinner, and the atmosphere itself was peaceful and serene. Away from the rest of the world and it’s problems.</p>
<p>“I see you’re adjusting well,” said a low, deep voice behind him.</p>
<p>Raditz turned slowly, feeling as though he had heard that voice before. Boy, was he correct in that assumption! Standing behind him with arms crossed was none other than the Namekian who had killed him. He involuntarily clutched his chest; a sudden painful burn emanating through it as if the wound was still fresh.</p>
<p>He couldn’t do anything but sit and stare at the tall, green man. What does one even say to the person that killed them? Especially now, with the circumstances what they were and the second chance he was being given? The nervous sweat made its way back to Raditz, drenching him a second time and possibly dehydrating him for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>The Namekian seemed to sense his unease and rather than talk down to him, he simply stated, “Don’t get the wrong idea. You’re not a foe I wish to have to face again.” The green man walked away and Raditz was able to relax just a bit.</p>
<p><em> ‘Hm. He must hang out with Vegeta if he knows how to let a Saiyan down easy with pride intact,’ </em>  thought Raditz. He was aware that the man was trying to be friendly but he must’ve given him a hell of a look for him to backtrack as he did. <em> ‘Why is being alive again so weird?’ </em></p>
<p>Rather than let him have the last word, Raditz figured it was about time he did something he thought was right. It wasn’t something he figured Vegeta or Nappa would’ve never done in a million years and he wasn’t even sure if Yamcha would, but he needed to do it. For himself and his peace of mind while he was on the same team as the Namekian.</p>
<p>“Hey! Namek!” He called out as he stood to walk closer. The man turned to face him, shocked that he was sounding as though he was ready to fight after being so awkward moments prior. He stood his ground as Raditz got closer, keeping a stoic and unimpressed visage. </p>
<p>“I want to apologize for the trouble I caused you the first time we met.”</p>
<p>Piccolo nearly fell over. His face was twisted into a painfully confused expression as he looked around in all directions wondering if this was some sort of trap. </p>
<p>“Wh….what?!”</p>
<p>Raditz held out a hand in an attempt to lure him into a peaceful agreement to let bygones be bygones and thought for a moment that he would be left hanging. Finally, after composing himself, the Namekian reached out and grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>“A Saiyan that apologizes. Now that’s something you don’t see every day,” he smiled. Piccolo introduced himself by name to avoid being called Namek again and gave his own apology of sorts for having to do what was necessary at the time. It might have tainted the moment for his reasons being evil and selfish, but they were both clearly changed men and that was worth acknowledging at that moment.</p>
<p>Before they had a chance to get entirely too chummy, a sharp whooshing sound manifested next to them and there was Kakarot smiling like a goofy dork. </p>
<p>“Hey, guys! Raditz, I hope you want some lunch because Chi-Chi made sure to pack plenty for us!” Kakarot smiled and held up 2 huge coolers. </p>
<p>“Lunch? Isn’t it a bit early? It’s not even noon yet,” asked Raditz. His stomach grumbled a little and he had a sudden change of heart. Maybe his little brother was onto something here.</p>
<p>“It’s never too early if you’re going to be training hard! Besides….I heard that,” he grinned as he handed a cooler to Raditz and set down a blanket. “Here Piccolo, Chi-Chi sent you some of the tea she said you like.”</p>
<p>Yamcha finally emerged from inside the building, a snack of his own in hand. He had gone in to use the bathroom and returned with a small floating cat. He introduced Puar to Raditz and made it a point to mention that he’d left his friend at The Lookout to keep her safe in case Raditz couldn’t be trusted. He felt bad for admitting that out loud but if anything, he and Raditz were friends now.</p>
<p>“That’s understandable. You didn’t know me too well and up until this journey, I had been with Vegeta,” mentioned Raditz. He understood their unease with him and after all these years, it wasn’t expected they’d trust him easily even if they could all beat him in a fight. He let it go and dug into the food seeing as how his brother would likely finish his soon and start picking off his plate again.</p>
<p>He savored the food with every bite. The flavors are a bit fresher than the food he had gotten used to Capsule Corp. Kakarot’s wife, his sister-in-law that he had yet to meet, was definitely one hell of a cook. No wonder his little brother was so well-fed.</p>
<p>Moments later, Vegeta finally arrived. He looked as though he was ready to rip someone apart and Raditz started having a hard time swallowing his food. The sinking feeling that his progress through meditation from this journey was about to be completely undone hitting him in the chest. </p>
<p>“Hurry up, you idiots! I’m done wasting precious training time waiting for you two to either finish eating or finish getting your nerve back!” Vegeta called out as he walked past and headed straight into the building.</p>
<p>“Someone’s in a bad mood,” commented Yamcha quietly.</p>
<p>“You guys have seen him in a good mood?” asked Raditz seriously only to be met with a round of laughter.</p>
<p>“You’re right, his moods are never actually good, just slightly less violent,” laughed Goku. </p>
<p>“YOU’RE BOTH GETTING BEATEN TO DEATH IN 10 MINUTES!” shouted Vegeta angrily and eliciting even more laughter from everyone but Raditz. He may have let things slide to the rest but as far as Raditz was concerned, he meant it. Torment was his specialty when in the PTO and it's not a skill that one would easily forget. </p>
<p>Raditz had suddenly lost his appetite and pushed his food away. Everyone but Goku seemed to pick up on his unease, exchanging some cautious looks but saying nothing. Vegeta had already warned them that training Raditz was going to mean he had to revert to some old habits. If only they knew what “old habits” entailed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at Capsule Corp, Lunch found herself feeling a little more blue than usual. It wasn’t about her illness or how lonely she was - but how betrayed she was starting to feel. Her sister, the one that never listened to a word she said all of their lives, was still ignoring her wishes. Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but the longer she was there at Capsule Corp, taking advantage of the healthcare that was generously being provided by the Briefs’, the more she felt as though Launch had ulterior motives. </p>
<p>Had she really brought them to Bulma despite her begging her not to in order to help her stay healthy for a little longer? Or was it to selfishly extend her own life and have one last heist before their inevitable death. Be it from the cancer or a bullet, Lunch was starting to suspect that her sister simply didn’t care about her at all.</p>
<p>She sat in her room holding a small diary in her hand and wondered if the confrontation was going to be worth it. Would there be an understanding or would it be like it always was - one-sided pleading and begging while the other continued to put their face on Wanted posters? The conversations leading up to her arrival were exactly that, so why would this ever be any different?</p>
<p>Lunch unlocked and opened up the diary to the last conversation they had shared…..</p>
<p>
  <b>Lunch:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Please! I don’t want to be a burden on Bulma. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I just want us to live our life peacefully until our end. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We’ve caused people enough trouble.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Launch:</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “No way! Who says we can’t get help? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We aren’t hurting anyone by going, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> and you know how hard it’s been just to move. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We need help, even if it’s just until our death.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “We don’t even know if Bulma can help. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> She has her own life and family now.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We can’t possibly come to her like this. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Think about how she would feel watching us slowly die.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Think about how she would feel finding out  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> we died in some ditch! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> That’s not fair to her either,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> we should at least tell her we’re sick. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Give her and our other friends a chance to make their peace. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You know how Bulma is,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> she uses the dragon balls for every inconvenience.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s why I don’t want to go. I don’t want to use them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> It’s a selfish habit and against Nature’s will.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t want to argue, I just want to… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I just….” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong> *Sneeze*</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Want to die? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just say that and be done with the dramatics. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You don’t wanna use the dragon balls, fine by me. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But at least give us a fightin’ chance! </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I don’t wanna die alone and I know you don’t either. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bein’ sick is hard enough alone but… </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I feel bad okay.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I know I’ve put you through Hell and back, I’m not denyin’ that. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I want to make it up to you somehow and being alone like this, it ain’t good for us. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Let me do one good thing for you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Even if it’s just some extra company or a chance to settle our affairs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I’ll keep my mouth shut about everything,  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> just let me at least make sure someone is there for you.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t want to die but if it’s our time then so be it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> You may be comfortable taking advantage but I am not. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I do NOT want to go to Bulma.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I do NOT want to use the dragon balls. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> End of discussion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> If you really want to do something for me then  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> PLEASE, just give me this.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Give me our peaceful end, not hurting anyone.” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “FINE.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>She closed the book and sighed. Her tears hitting the cover of the precious diary that was used to secretly communicate with her other half. Why was this so hard? She had asked for <em> one thing </em> and her sister couldn’t give her that. It wasn’t as though she really wanted to die alone, she just wanted to have her decision respected.</p>
<p>Now here she was at Capsule Corp wondering why her? Why had she been the one to feel the burden of her sister’s actions even when she had no knowledge of them. Lunch just had the most painful gut feeling that her sister had once again volunteered their joined body for something unsavory and she was somehow being left in the dark.</p>
<p><em> 'Maybe she is giving our body to science through Bulma's connections,' </em>she wondered to herself. If that was the case, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Perhaps they'd find a cure for whatever condition she had - although that was doubtful considering it would mean killing off the other "personality" as previous doctors had suggested to them. </p>
<p>She sighed deeply knowing that even if the intentions were good, they were still being done by lying to her which was the same as doing whatever crime could possibly top the last. Lunch wiped her tears and grabbed her favorite pen, the ink dangerously low but the cobalt blue color was her signature. Launch always preferred to use red or black and that helped them keep track of who was signing what legal documents.</p>
<p>With one more calming breath, she opened the diary back up and began her interrogation. There was no telling when she would get her answers but if she didn’t start asking questions she might never get the nerve to do it. She was just so tired, mostly of her sister keeping her in the dark. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Why have we come to Capsule Corp? I asked for one thing. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You promised you would do what I wanted this time. Why can’t I trust you? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I sincerely hope you aren’t up to no good. Bulma doesn’t need any stress, she’s pregnant. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please tell me you haven’t asked for the Dragon Balls. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I feel like you and Bulma are hiding something from me and I just don’t know how much more of this I can take :( “ </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Communicating this way was tedious and it never helped with her anxiety, but if Bulma wouldn’t be honest then she knew her sister would be. That was her only redeeming quality - the brutal honesty. </p>
<p>She sat on the bed a moment longer before she wiped her weary eyes again and began "freshening" up so she could fake her way through the lunchtime meal prep. It wasn't much, but she insisted on doing something helpful to repay her debt. It wasn't like her to not cook or help clean anyway. </p>
<p>The more she did as she normally would, the less the Briefs' would suspect something was wrong. Besides, she did enjoy making lunch and spending time with Trunks. He was a curious child and very energetic. She was constantly reminded of Goku as a child when he would run off and get into some trouble and not to mention the things he could do. </p>
<p>What it must be like to have a child so full of life that was more than capable of taking care of himself if trouble should arise, as it always did in their circle of friends. She smiled wistfully as she thought about the crazy adventures she had while staying with Roshi and his little misfit children. Training day in and day out to unlock the secrets of Martial Arts. </p>
<p>Oh, how Goku was such a prodigy back then! Now, after hearing about Saiyans and being around Vegeta for two weeks it seemed clear that this was just their norm. She would love to learn more about them if she was able to, but Vegeta was more interested in her than talking about himself and Goku was raised on Earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>*KNOCK KNOCK*</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lunch! Are you doing okay? Bulma said that treatment today was a little stronger than usual," called Panchy from the other side of the door. </p>
<p>"Oh, I'm fine! I rested a while and I'm just freshening up!" She called back, hoping that she didn't sound upset. One deep breath and a quick makeup touch-up and she soon joined Panchy in the kitchen. Lunch helped chop vegetables by sitting at the table so she wouldn’t have to use as much energy standing as Panchy did. </p>
<p>The women talked about the treatment and once again, Panchy brought up something about a radish, but Lunch was beginning to zone out. Maybe she wasn’t as rested as she thought? </p>
<p>“Oh… my…. I’m woozy,” she said softly. The world around her began to blur and she instinctively pushed the knife away from herself so she wouldn’t get hurt if she passed out. She was able to hear Panchy’s panicked voice and only barely made out the woman’s figure as she rushed towards her. Darkness filled her vision as she gave in to the exhaustion.</p>
<p>“Bulma! Bulma, I need help!” called Panchy as she held onto Lunch, hoping she wouldn’t have to set her down on the floor before help arrived - she hadn’t cleaned the floors yet! Within moments, Bulma and Dr. Briefs rushed in having heard her calls from the study. </p>
<p>“Lunch! Mom, what happened?” Asked Bulma as her father took the lead in getting Lunch to the living room couch.</p>
<p>“She just said she was woozy and then started tipping over. Thank goodness she pushed the knife away! If she had still been holding it she would have stabbed herself in the neck!”</p>
<p>Shaken but still trying to remain calm, Panchy went off to get some tea started and grab Lunch a blanket.  Bulma began calling the doctors who were taking care of Lunch’s treatment and eventually had Trunks help get Lunch to her room to rest comfortably. </p>
<p>It was a regular side-effect of the treatment, the doctors had explained during a conference call. It was expected for her to be exceptionally worn out when the dosages were increased which, according to her medical file, was the reason she had not received invasive treatment before since she had been living alone.</p>
<p>Bulma wasn’t sure if Lunch would be okay being bed-ridden but from what she understood that was the recommendation until her body adjusted. Three hours later, she walked to the room, hoping that Lunch might have gained consciousness enough to hear the Doctors’ orders but was met with a very sound-sleeping Lunch. </p>
<p>She smiled at her friend, noticing how peaceful she looked before turning to leave and catching a glimpse of a little diary on the nightstand. “I shouldn't,” whispered Bulma as she rejected the urge to look through it. A diary was a sacred trust between it and the person scribbling their soul into its pages. She could never betray her friend like that, but….. </p>
<p>“No!” She whispered harshly at herself. “I’ll ask Lunch or Launch to just talk to me if they have any problems they want to talk about. Until then, I have to get ready for those grouchy Saiyans to get home.”</p>
<p>Bulma showed herself out, setting an alarm on her phone to remind herself to check on Lunch or send someone to check on her in a few more hours. Feeling proud of herself for being a responsible adult and not a nosey Nancy, Bulma headed down to her lab to continue work on a new set of armor Vegeta had requested. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz gasped for air after taking a painful jab to the ribs. Vegeta had not been joking when he said he would not be taking it easy on him. He tried to regain his composure long enough to at least ready himself for the next blow and once again was on the receiving end of a rib-cracking blow. </p>
<p>"Stand back up, you coward! Face me as the powerless worm you are!" Shouted Vegeta as he began to gather Ki. "SHOW ME HOW MUCH YOU'VE LEARNED ON YOUR TRAINING JOURNEY!" He bellowed over the sound of electricity snapping around him. </p>
<p>The weather in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was similar to a thunderstorm, the terrain resembling that of the first desert sparring they had. The land that was initially stained with Vegeta's first loss was now rapidly becoming the place of Raditz's second death. </p>
<p>He used all the energy he had to make a Ki ball of his own and, luckily, knocked the Ki that had been launched at him onto a different trajectory. A loud explosion in the distance echoed through the air as a rock formation was blown into pieces. </p>
<p>Vegeta stared at Raditz as he clutched his ribs, neither letting their guards down. For a moment, Raditz felt like giving up. Felt like just laying down and letting whatever punishment Vegeta had for him take his life - but that was coward talk, and he knew it. He didn't really want that anyway. It was likely the pain talking, not him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em><span class="u">You're as worthless now as you've ever been. Why have I wasted time on such lower-class filth?"</span> </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz's eyes widened and his expression resembled terror. Vegeta hadn't spoken their native tongue the entire time since his revival and now he was using it like he used to. The beginnings of taunts that were meant to remind the lower class that they were just that. </p>
<p>He knew what was coming next, it always came after he asked the question. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><span class="u"> "Am I to be plagued with your existence and weaknesses as before? Does the radish need his mother? I'll tell you again, if even to just remind you how worthless you are, she would have made a great practice whore. The pleasure of ripping her in half would've been all mine, had Frieza not destroyed our planet. Isn't that a shame, low-class? You could have had the chance to watch her HONOR me beforehand."</span> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta began laughing, a guttural growl rumbling out between breaths. He watched Raditz's face turn red as he grit his teeth and forced himself into a stance. </p>
<p><em> 'That's right, get angry. We need to push to Super Saiyan. The sooner the better. Use the anger,' </em> thought Vegeta as he grinned like the villain he once was. Whatever it took, that’s what Vegeta’s mentality was for this training session. He needed to gradually get under his skin, use the past, and the resentment he was sure Raditz felt to give him the power boost to survive the tournament. </p>
<p>Raditz stood still for a moment, absolutely seething. <b><em>HOW DARE HE?! </em></b>Vegeta knew that Gine was off-limits, even back in the PTO days. His mother was a kind, soft woman who cared for her children in a way that made her odd to other Saiyan women, but she didn’t care. She had always nurtured them when she could and listened to every story Raditz shared with her with unyielding interest. He remembered showing her little scribblings he would draw on pieces of bark while on missions so she could <em>see</em> the lands or enemies while he prattled on and on.</p>
<p>She would always hold them up and show them to Bardock with such pride - even if his father didn’t share the same enthusiasm as she did. His mother didn’t deserve to be talked about like some common whore! She wasn’t like the rest, she was better than them. All of them!</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> <span class="u">“Even if I can’t rip you apart, I will die beating some respect into you. What k</span></em><em><span class="u">ind of </span> </em> <span class="u">Pr</span><span class="u">ince</span> <em> <span class="u"> talks like he’s of the lowest life form? Oh, that’s right -  the one who sold out and murdered what few soldiers we had left. The kind that goes against his own beliefs just because he doesn’t have anyone else to rule over. The kind that would rather bow to a tyrant, than die an honorable death! And you had the nerve to call <b> US </b>cowards!”</span> </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raditz let out a roar as he rushed towards Vegeta with the intent to kill in his eyes. He was done. One hundred percent done with all of this bullshit. Bring him to life, mock him, beat him, and now this. Just for some stupid tournament that would have never effected him in the first place. Fuck it! If they all die, they all die! What did it matter to him anyway!</p>
<p>The two collided with such massive force that Goku couldn’t help but watch helplessly from the sidelines, wondering what they were saying to each other. He didn’t even know they had a different language, let alone know that Vegeta could still speak it. Whatever it was, it had to have been bad. Out of the 5 months they have spent training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, not once had the two widow-peaked Saiyans clashed this badly. Vegeta had pushed him to his limits, helping to exhaust him every other day, while Goku helped him train in a less violent way during his scheduled days. This… well, this was downright cruel.</p>
<p>Goku thought about the progress Raditz had made in the short time since his revival. He was now sensing energy with ease after not fully understanding the first lesson with him and the game of hide-and-seek. He had focused on the heat radiating off his Super Sayan form and not the energy that was directly tied to him. In terms of strength, Vegeta was sure he was right there on the cusp of Super Saiyan. A little push was all he needed, but of course, Vegeta would be the one to overdo it.</p>
<p>He looked up just in time to see Vegeta strike Raditz down with a debilitating blow, sending him careening towards a rock formation. Vegeta followed him, lifting his face out of the dirt by his hair and whispering something into Raditz’s ear. </p>
<p>That did it. Raditz’s eyes glowed white and his hair began to flash golden like a flickering light bulb. Whatever was said, it was the final straw!</p>
<p>Raditz sparked to life with newfound energy, sending Vegeta flying through the air as he tried his best to control his rage. Why was it surprising that Vegeta would still be delivering verbal blows to Raditz’s already fragile psyche. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><span class="u"><em> “You want to know why I settled down to have a family? Because </em> <b> <em>I WAS BORED. </em> </b> <em> Funny how that worked out for me. I’ve heard your brother only settled because the bitch fed him. It’s a shame that you actually </em> <b> <em>want </em> </b> </span> <em><span class="u"> a family and will probably die before you ever feel a woman’s flesh. How pitiful.”</span> </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vegeta’s words echoed in Raditz’s head over and over. <em> He was bored? His brother was just lured into it with food? </em>Did having a family really mean so little to his race? Why was he the only one that saw the happiness in it? He clenched his teeth even tighter as his rage continued to boil over. The one thing he wanted most since being a teen and it meant nothing to anyone at all! To top it off, Vegeta just had to go there! Just had to remind him that he would likely die alone all over again!</p>
<p>The energy around him cracked loudly as he sped towards Vegeta. All Raditz could think about was tearing him to shreds. Having a mate meant something back on Vegetasei, perhaps Vegeta needed a reminder of that!</p>
<p>His fists pounded into Vegeta and such speed that Vegeta had no choice but to power up himself just to keep up. Raditz could barely see straight he was so engulfed by rage. He started attacking anything that moved, forgetting altogether that he could sense Vegeta’s energy and hone in on it. </p>
<p>Then he noticed something he hadn’t since becoming so full of energy. That bastard was smiling. Why was Vegeta smiling? He was getting his ass handed to him!</p>
<p>“Wooooo!” He heard off in the distance.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Raditz huffed out loud. He paused from tenderizing Vegeta’s face to look back to where he heard the sound. Coming towards him was his little brother with an excited grin plastered onto his face.</p>
<p>“You did it! You reached Super Saiyan! Oh man, you gotta fight me next! Your energy is through the roof! Much stronger than any of us were at Super Saiyan. Come on, please!” Begged Goku.</p>
<p>Raditz hadn’t even noticed what he meant until the flashes of yellow energy caught his eyes. He looked down at Vegeta, who still smirked through the swollen cheeks and realized it was his plan all along. He grabbed a tuft of hair and examined the yellow coloring carefully and in mild shock.</p>
<p>“Now get off of me, idiot! I need to heal and you… well, you can fight your brother until you learn how to control the temper,” grouched Vegeta. He was finally feeling the damage Raditz had dealt him during spar and it was more painful than he expected. “And Kakarot is right, you are stronger in that form than we were at the first transformation. Maybe we don’t need to force you past it for the tournament.”</p>
<p>Raditz moved away from Vegeta, allowing the Prince to finally get up from the Saiyan-made crater. He was still confused and in shock. How?</p>
<p>“Anger is the best way to reach Super Saiyan, at least it is for us full-breeds. Goten and Trunks said they just watched us do it and did it too. Gohan didn’t reach Super Saiyan through anger either, he just trained until he reached it. Although, he did go Ascended Super Saiyan with anger not too long after that during his battle with Cell,” explained Goku. “Well, we gonna spar or not? I don’t know what Vegeta said but it got you riled up. Take that anger towards me if you need to, the sooner you control the power, the better!”</p>
<p>Raditz nodded at his brother and took a stance while Vegeta took flight back to the camp. He still had so many questions but once he noticed the power, all he wanted was to use it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Is This Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now that progress has been made, its time to meet the team and possibly the woman that could change Raditz's life. So that means, Bulma's throwing a backyard party! Oh....Oh no....is that......A FULL MOON????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter will feature my partner's, MiraiVashsFreak, official art for this Big Bang event! She has been enjoying this story so much that she couldn't stop herself from the doodling but also made a mini-comic for me! The end of this chapter will have the polished art - 4 pages of comic showcasing the first time Raditz sees Lunch. Thank you, Vash!! I love it so much!!!!</p>
<p>The text that struck through is meant to be a smaller size to indicate that it sounds far, but once again AO3 limits that type of thing so strikethrough it is! Reminder that Italicized and underlined text is a different language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch took a deep breath as the doctor checked her progress. It had taken her a full day to recover from her last treatment and rather than schedule the next, they decided it was best to run tests to make sure she was well enough to continue.</p>
<p>"Take it easy for the next few days as we await the results and we'll go from there. My guess is you may be slightly allergic to one of the components in the treatments so we may have to go ahead and change to something a bit more organic. Overall, we should still be able to make the progress we want to schedule the mastectomy." The doctor flipped through some paperwork, wrote a few notes, said his farewell, and headed out.</p>
<p>The news was better than she expected so far. She had been thinking he was going to tell her she was too far gone to save. It was terrifying to think about. Yes, she had hoped for the peaceful end, but what part of withering away day by day was peaceful? The more she thought about it, the more she realized she may have owed her sister an apology for trying to make sure she was looked after.</p>
<p>Although, now she had to worry about undergoing the surgery. There was no telling how that would go and how mutilated she might feel afterward. She had never had surgery before, not even for tonsils. How would she react to the anesthesia? Is something this invasive really necessary to buy her a few more years?</p>
<p>
  <strike>"Hey, Lunch! Hellooooooooo????"</strike>
</p>
<p>Lunch barely heard the voice that called to her, it seemed so far away!</p>
<p>"Oh, Bulma! Sorry, I was a bit lost in thought," blushed Lunch after realizing Bulma had resorted to poking her in the cheek to get her attention.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I just got filled in by the Doctor on his way out. You doing alright?"</p>
<p>"Y-yes. I think so, anyway. I'm a little scared about the surgery but I think I can manage to be okay," sighed Lunch.</p>
<p>"Hey, you know you can talk to me about anything, right? I'm here for you no matter what and I fully intend on being here for you through this whole ordeal," Bulma said in a calming tone.</p>
<p>Lunch smiled at her friend, not sure she knew what she did to deserve someone so kind and giving, even on her brattiest of days. "Actually…."</p>
<p>Her smile faded slightly and she made sure her eyes drifted away from Bulma just in case she lost her nerve. 3 days and not a single response from her sister. She just had to ask someone else.</p>
<p>"Did Launch mention anything to you about the Dragon Balls?"</p>
<p>Bulma gulped a little louder than she intended and figured she should tell Lunch what she knew so maybe she could ask about the diary. Win-win for everyone there!</p>
<p>She sighed before placing a hand on Lunch's shoulder. "She did, actually, and she said not to use them for you or her unless I had your blessing. I know you don't want to use them and I've been fighting the urge to ask you to reconsider, BUT this is your life and I have no right to make drastic changes for you by wishing them away. Don't think that means I'm giving up on you though! I'm still going to do whatever I can to help you through medicine and science because you never said I couldn't!"</p>
<p>"Thank you," whispered Lunch tearfully. "I know it's not easy for you to see me this way when you have a solid solution, but thank you for respecting my wishes."</p>
<p>They shared a short-lived silent moment before Bulma felt the need to get something else off her chest.</p>
<p>"Well, that may not be all she said though. Okay, hear me out before you get upset with Launch," she said quickly so as to not upset the already fragile woman.</p>
<p>"She had mentioned how horribly guilty she felt for…. robbing you of your life. Geez, that sounds so harsh when the words come out of your own mouth. Anyway, I know why you've been asking me about my family and what it's like. This was your dream, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>Lunch looked away, feeling her cheeks burn again. She hadn't really ever said it out loud to anyone before.</p>
<p>"Yes. This was my dream…. once. To have a family and settle down in one place. But that dream is long gone now. I'm too old for that even if I'm given a second chance."</p>
<p>Bulma tried her best to reel in the tone she already knew was about to sound demanding and instead opted for another route of consolation. She opened a steel box that she had placed on a shelf earlier that day and handed Lunch a round, solid stone.</p>
<p>"This is the 4-star ball. Goku has made it a bit of a habit to snatch it before it gets hidden someplace he'd have to hunt down. Here's a proposal; if in a few months, you get better and the guys get this tournament out of the way, you decide that maybe you do want a second chance - you're already one dragon ball ahead. I know, I know. You don't want this, but I think there's someone you should meet before you give up all hope."</p>
<p>The stone was somehow lighter than she would have guessed but at the moment, it changed nothing.</p>
<p>"Bulma…."</p>
<p>"Look. There is someone equally lonely and dreaming of a family too. I know we've been playing matchmaker a bit much and mom definitely should not have gone into graphic detail about a certain incident she experienced, but I think if now is not a good time to give love a chance then you'll miss it altogether. Just hold onto that dragon ball and get to know Raditz when he comes back. That's all I ask in return for all of this. Just one chance for you both."</p>
<p>Another moment of silence passed and Lunch gave in to the request knowing that she owed Bulma much more than anything she could possibly give. She nodded and agreed to at least introduce herself upon his arrival.</p>
<p>"Thank you! I'm sure you guys will hit it off perfectly, and if not, we'll forget the whole thing!" Exclaimed Bulma excitedly. "Now, one more question. What is that little diary you keep on the nightstand? Somehow, I don't see Launch keeping something so personal on her even if it did belong to you."</p>
<p>"You're right, she's not the type for self-reflection," smiled Lunch. "It's just used to communicate mostly. For us both to keep in touch. Normally, we just argue in it, but it helps keep us both sane when we find ourselves in new places. It's caused less stress over the years, especially when Launch was still doing heists."</p>
<p>"Ah, well that makes sense. Sorry if it feels like I'm intruding on your personal space, but a scientist's mind is always curious."</p>
<p>They both conversed a bit longer, Lunch detailing some instances where the diary was not nearby and the feeling of complete loss that overwhelmed them. Bulma seemed to understand the concept though. To black-out and lose precious days would drive anyone mad, no matter how hardcore they seemed on the outside.</p>
<p>Soon, they both began to prepare for the arrival of the Saiyan men. 3 days equaled 3 years in that time chamber, and they could only imagine the state they would be in once home. Bulma worked a little longer in her lab, while Lunch promised to take it easy and simply keep Panchy company while she prepared a huge, mostly catered meal and set up the backyard for dinner under the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the chamber, the 3 full-blooded Saiyans prepared for their last all-out spar. The 3 years felt like they came and went, but Raditz mastered his new form and had even managed to see and sense the forms sported by his brother and Prince. God-like forms that he could likely only wish to achieve, at least not without staying in the Time Chamber for at least 2 weeks.</p>
<p>The Chamber was a strange place. They had informed Raditz that while 3 years passed on the inside, only 3 days had passed on the outside. From what he understood, it was damn near impossible to stay there and train for longer. The Namekians could only reset the time before going in and you could only have 2 turns inside per Namekian reset. Kakarot had been in at least once with the old Guardian, Kami, and twice with Piccolo. Same with Vegeta. They’d only get one more chance with Dende after this one.</p>
<p>Raditz would be able to do more, but his training method was much more effective with a partner. He realized that he worked best with encouragement and tips from the others while still working on his style. It had been strange actually - to get encouragement and advice from Vegeta instead of demeaning comments and orders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*Flashback*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re blocking yourself, Raditz. Stop thinking about what I might do and pay attention to how your body wants to react. Trust your reflexes and allow them to get stronger and faster,” advised Vegeta while sending several Ki blasts in his direction.</p>
<p>“How am I supposed to react if I don’t know what you might do? Isn’t predicting your movements necessary to block them?”</p>
<p>“Not if you use your senses. Use what you learned about sensing energy and fight that way. You’ll be able to sense the flow of movement before a strike is landed. This is harder to do in active battle with additional surroundings but if you master it here, you won’t get distracted as easily in the Tournament.”</p>
<p>After the sparring and sensory lesson, Raditz approached Vegeta at the camp. It had been a whole month since he had gone Super Saiyan for the first time and he was still feeling as though he needed to do the right thing. Something Saiyans never did and actually meant - at least not the others.</p>
<p>“Vegeta? I… I want to apologize for the things I said when…”</p>
<p>“Don’t.”</p>
<p>The two Saiyans looked at each other, one with nervousness and the other with a permanent scowl.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to apologize for the things you said because you only said them after I baited you. I’ve known for a long time what kind of monster I was back then. I knew you hated me and resented me after learning about my family. Truth is: my orders weren’t my beliefs. They were Frieza’s. I failed to pass that along and because of it we lost one more warrior and I was sent into the tombs. I failed and rather than own up to that and give Frieza power, I told you all we should die with our own honor. I believed my own hype for so long I forgot a Prince was supposed to do right by his people.</p>
<p>
  <em> <span class="u">“Your mother was not deserving of the filth I said. I knew how much she meant to you. I think that’s why I always liked you best, because you were just like her in many ways. You took pride in your family and wanted the same for yourself. I didn’t realize it back then, but I’ve learned a lot about myself. You had the most promise as a warrior, just like your brother.”</span> </em>
</p>
<p>“Hey, are you guys having a moment? What language are you speaking? You gotta teach me, I feel left out!” Bugged Goku as he hooked an arm around each Saiyan.</p>
<p>“Kakarot, how do you not remember your language?” Asked Raditz. He finally realized why Vegeta had spoken their own tongue rather than the Universal Language, because he didn’t want Kakarot to hear him.</p>
<p>“Well, I fell off a cliff and hit my head when I landed on Earth. I don’t remember a lot of things," chuckled Goku.</p>
<p>"If you must know, I said things that were none of your business. Now get off of me and stretch, it's your turn to train with Raditz."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By nightfall, the Saiyans would be leaving this place and heading back to Capsule Corp. Although they had made amends, of sorts, Raditz was still unsure if living with Vegeta would be best for him. He knew Vegeta all his life, mimicked him perfectly in some aspects, perhaps his continued search for who he was as his own person would be better away from the person he habitually followed.</p>
<p>For the first round of spars, Raditz watched on the sidelines as Kakarot and Vegeta powered up and sparred. First in the Super Saiyan form, then gradually moving up the ladder until they were too powerful for Raditz to sense or see. He couldn't help but notice that Vegeta had a different transformation than Kakarot once at the 3rd level. He'd have to inquire about that later.</p>
<p>Soon, Raditz was ready for his own turn. This time, he had agreed to take on the 2 of them. It had been a long time, but multiple opponents was once something that made his adrenaline rush and muscles tingle with Ki.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The backyard of Capsule Corp was all set for a huge party and feast. Bulma had decided that this should be a welcome back party as well as a "meet the team" party. As of now, Raditz had only met the Hybrids, Yamcha, and the Namekians - not including Goku and Vegeta who he already knew prior to the revival.</p>
<p>They had set up strings of lights all around and over the massive trees in the picnic area, setting a somewhat romantic ambiance that may have been intentional if anyone asked Bulma. The tables were set to accommodate all of their guests, and one extra-large table normally used for conference rooms was set up for the Saiyans. Bulma had held enough parties in the past to know that it was best to separate them with their own buffet to save everyone else's outfits from being stained and fingers from being unintentionally ripped off.</p>
<p>Even after all these years, Saiyans still had the worst table manners she had ever seen. At least the Hybrids made an effort to stay clean and not fight over food.</p>
<p>Lunch had been told to take it easy, but that didn't stop her from making a few desserts that were her favorite. Some passion fruit glazed cheesecake and a light, chocolate cake. With Panchy's help, she even made a few doughnuts both jelly-filled and regular glazed. It wasn't much compared to what she could've done but everyone had been watching her like a hawk.</p>
<p>As the sun set, the guests began to arrive. Everyone from Piccolo and Dende to Master Roshi and Oolong. Before long the entire gang was assembled and waiting for the Saiyans to show up. Everyone had even had a chance to catch up with Lunch, although she didn't mention her illness as to not bring down their spirits.</p>
<p>Soon, everyone seemed to perk up and look towards the sky, three white Ki streaks finally headed towards them. As the Saiyans landed, everyone began to surround them for greetings.</p>
<p>Raditz felt horribly awkward. For all he knew, these people viewed him as a stranger or a monster if they were going by his previous encounter with some of them. He found it odd that they seemed just as welcoming to him as his brother and Vegeta. Although he did notice they gave Vegeta his space, it was still odd that they were acting as if they really had been gone for three years.</p>
<p>"Raditz!" Called Kakarot from the middle of a small huddle. "I want you to meet my wife, Chi-Chi."</p>
<p>Everyone seemed to quiet down as Kakarot brought his wife closer to the hulking wall of meat that was Raditz. He looked at how small she was but noticed she had a more muscular frame than Bulma or Panchy. She must've been a fighter as well, perhaps she's where his youngest nephew got his fighting style from.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure what to do but he didn't want to be rude, so he gave her a bow. "It's nice to meet you. Thank you for the lunch you prepared for us before training. It was very delicious."</p>
<p>Everyone, including Chi-Chi, just stood in shock for a moment. With all of them just staring, he was beginning to think that his brother and Vegeta were not the most polite people on Earth.</p>
<p>"You're welcome! Oh goodness, I'm sorry for staring, I'm just used to Goku's behavior that I hadn't expected you to have such good manners! If you ever want to stay with us, you absolutely can as long as you teach Goku a thing or two," smiled Chi-Chi.</p>
<p>"Aww come on, Chi! I'm not that bad!"</p>
<p>The crowd laughed, knowing full well that Chi-Chi could go on and on with her teases of Goku. It always seemed like she had something negative to say about Goku doing this or that, but it never deterred Goku. Almost like it was his kink.</p>
<p>Krillin stepped forward and gently reminded Raditz that they had met once before. He recognized him immediately and stuck his hand out towards the tiny, noseless man.</p>
<p>"I remember you, and I apologize for any trouble I caused you. No hard feelings?" He asked as he waited for the small man to shake his hand.</p>
<p>Yet again, everyone just stared in confusion. Before long, Piccolo stated, "He does that, just shake his hand."</p>
<p>"Sorry! I didn't mean to leave ya hanging like that," laughed Krillin a little embarrassed.</p>
<p>Everyone seemed to warm up to Raditz after that moment, all taking turns introducing themselves and their families. The feeling like he didn't belong beginning to lift off his chest as they moved towards the tables to eat. While everyone walked ahead, Raditz couldn't help but notice the small, dark-blue haired woman smiling at him.</p>
<p>"LUNCH! Is that you?" Shouted Goku as he realized he hadn't noticed her in the background.</p>
<p>"Hi, Goku," she smiled as he greeted her - introducing her to his wife and kids whom she'd already met earlier.</p>
<p>They all continued on their way to the table as the woman turned her gaze back towards Raditz.</p>
<p>The lights around her gave her pale skin a warm glow as her eyes sparkled at him. Her hair was shorter than Bulma's, likely from being sick he imagined after realizing it had been her with Bulma the day he learned to sense energy. It was flickering even now, if just a little stronger than the last time he noticed her.</p>
<p>She blushed and looked away, slowly moving to join the others. She was wearing a cute purple dress, about knee length, with little pink flowers printed all over them. Wait...flowers and skulls?</p>
<p>Raditz gulped as he followed suit and joined the others to the chair Bulma motioned him too but he was extremely intrigued by the woman. She looked so delicate and somehow a little rough around the edges. How can that be possible?</p>
<p>Goku must have seen who he was staring at and nudged him in the ribs. "She's pretty, ain't she?" He winked, giving him some smug grin.</p>
<p>"I...uh…"</p>
<p>"You should talk to her after dinner. Last I heard, she was still single," he pressed again. This time wiggling his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Kakarot, don't you think I should focus on training rather than women?" Whispered Raditz nervously.</p>
<p>"Nonsense, you need to get laid," grumbled Vegeta in passing.</p>
<p>Raditz immediately turned red and hid his face behind the pile of meats the servers placed on the table in front of him. How embarrassing for Vegeta of all people to tell him he needed release. It was because of him he rarely gave in to self-pleasure!</p>
<p>Goku laughed out loud while Vegeta chuckled next to him with arms crossed. Gohan laughed a little nervously, glad that the younger boys at the table had been distracted during the adult comments.</p>
<p>Once the food was all set out, the Saiyans forgot all about teasing Raditz and they all dug in. The enormous amount of food was being devoured even faster than usual with another full-blood Saiyan there. There was laughter and chatter all around - friends being reunited and going on as if no time had passed at all.</p>
<p>Lunch couldn't help but send an occasional glance over to the Saiyan table. At first, she was unable to see Raditz over the pile of food but the small mountain soon gave way as each Saiyan loaded their plates.</p>
<p>He was a handsome man, if she had to admit it. Definitely unlike any man she'd ever seen with his long, thick tufts of hair and bulging muscles that put Tien to shame.</p>
<p>She quickly shook the comparison out of her head. It had been years since she last fawned over Tien and it wasn't fair to use him as a comparison as if he was an estranged ex.</p>
<p>Raditz was definitely different from everyone in their group. Whether it was his height, hair, or what little she saw of his personality - he had definitely caught her interest. If only it wasn't already too late….</p>
<p>"Lunch, how are you feeling? Mom said you helped in the kitchen more than you should have," said Bulma, breaking her away from the gloomy, intrusive thought.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm okay. I didn't do all that much. I mixed the cakes with the mixer and sat for most of the day while Panchy bustled around the kitchen getting me what I needed."</p>
<p>Tien and Yamcha shared a curious look before looking back at Lunch.</p>
<p>"Is….everything okay?" Asked Yamcha after finally figuring out what was different about her. It had been so long since they last saw her that he hadn't remembered her full, bouncy hair was gone.</p>
<p>"Everything is fine! I've been a little sick lately, that's all. Nothing to worry about," answered Lunch. Bulma gave her a disapproving look and the dark-haired bluenette blushed. "Well, maybe a little sicker than that."</p>
<p>Lunch gave Bulma a nod, seemingly giving her the go-ahead to share her secret for her. She just hated the thought of ruining everyone's good time.</p>
<p>"Lunch has cancer. Don't worry! We're making sure she gets taken care of and the doctors are positive she'll be okay - and not one word about Dragon Balls, because she has made me promise not to use them," explained Bulma.</p>
<p>"Well, we're here if you need anything too, Lunch! You can even come back to the Island like old times and have a day at the beach when you're feeling well enough," smiled Krillin supportively.</p>
<p>All around the table, she was given words of encouragement that brought tears to her eyes. She'd forgotten what it was like to have her friends and their love. It was a nice warm feeling that made her more determined to get better.</p>
<p>Maybe if she stayed around, it wouldn't feel like she was alone all the time. Perhaps even just visiting them more often would be good enough to feel like she was getting a second chance at life. She could probably even babysit for the children! There were so many adorable children now, and they reminded her so much of their parents.</p>
<p>Little Marron was just the spitting image of Krillin but with beautiful blonde hair. And who could forget Goten who was a miniature Goku through and through, a little less ill-mannered thanks to his mother probably.</p>
<p>Then there was Pan, the bouncy little baby girl that wasn't but a few months old. Gohan and Videl had been nice enough to let her hold Pan earlier and she almost couldn't hold back the tears.</p>
<p>She hadn't realized how much she had needed this. To see all her friends and realize she truly would be missed if she did succumb to her sickness. The only problem now was: would she give in to the use of the dragon balls to get all better?</p>
<p>Hell, she had already refused Dende's offer to heal her because she was just so ready to accept the fate handed to her. It still felt wrong to use magic to make everything all better when the rest of the world suffered just because they weren't friends with the people who had ways of changing fate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner, everyone started discussing the tournament, wondering if they would be ready when the time came. Then the most surprising thing happened, at least to Raditz.</p>
<p>They all began asking about his progress and whether or not he'd reached Super Saiyan yet. If he didn't know any better, he'd say they were genuinely interested and hoping for his ascension. That on its own was strange but it was a warm feeling to have people actually care.</p>
<p>He eventually moved to a small corner of the yard, away from the crowd and the bright lights. It wasn't often he got overwhelmed but just having so many people be nice was still something he'd have to get used to.</p>
<p>"It's been so nice catching up, Lunch! I can't even remember the last time we had a conversation. I need to get better at keeping in touch with all of my friends," chuckled Goku as he walked with the woman he couldn't take his eyes off of earlier. "Anyway, have you met my brother, Raditz, yet?"</p>
<p>"Um, not formally, no," she replied with a small blush.</p>
<p>Raditz fidgeted nervously in his spot, hoping he didn't come off as some shy, weirdo.</p>
<p>"Raditz, this is my good friend, Lunch. She's a little different so watch out for the sneeze! Hehehe. You guys get to know each other, I'm gonna go find Chi-Chi and get some more of that cake!"</p>
<p>Before either of them could protest, Goku was gone in a flash. They shared a quiet moment before Lunch finally spoke up first.</p>
<p>"So, are you Goku's older brother or younger?"</p>
<p>He noticed the blush was still lightly dusting her cheeks and couldn't stop himself when his face began to heat up as well.</p>
<p>"Older. By 5 years. W-well, I guess I'd be younger now with all the time that's passed where I was...dead," he finally answered feeling even more heat rush to his face.</p>
<p>'Why did I just tell her I was dead!'</p>
<p>"Oh, so you must know a bit more about your home? I was curious about your planet but Vegeta was more interested in my 'condition' than talking about anything else."</p>
<p>"Your 'condition?' The illness?"</p>
<p>"No, its….um. Well, I'm a conjoined twin of sorts. When I sneeze I become a different person. Doctors always said it was a split personality but that didn't explain why my hair and eye color change."</p>
<p>"Sooo…."</p>
<p>"It's not like the transformations you Saiyans do," giggled Lunch, already catching which way his gears were turning. "I don't have any power like you, I just….change places with my sister. I had this discussion with Vegeta already."</p>
<p>Raditz smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His heart wouldn't stop pounding and he wasn't sure why. Was he nervous? Or was it just hot out here?</p>
<p>She broke the ice a second time and asked him about his planet, wanting as many details as she could get.</p>
<p>"I've always wondered what space would be like. I had no clue Bulma had a ship or that Goku was from space until I came here recently. I've been pretty out of the loop for a very long time," Lunch said as she gazed up at the sky. It was dark, the pollution of the lights blocking the view of the stars but the moon was still shining brightly and full.</p>
<p>Raditz watched her carefully, as she gazed up longingly towards the sky. Even though she did look a bit tired, he still felt an adventurous energy emanating from her. She stared at the sky in the same way he did when he longed for his mother.</p>
<p>"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked with a smile.</p>
<p>He had difficulty pulling his eyes away from her but eventually followed her gaze to the sky, all the way to the full moon.</p>
<p>"Oh no! No!" Raditz shouted as he shielded his eyes from the moonlight. It was too late. His tail unraveled from his waist and he tried his best to hide his face from Lunch.</p>
<p>"Raditz? What's wrong?" She asked in a panic. He looked like he was in so much pain!</p>
<p>"Raditz! What happened?" Goku ran over in a flash, taking a sudden tail whip to the face. He was knocked back several feet but luckily he had sort of been ready for it.</p>
<p>"We looked up at the moon and he…."</p>
<p>"THE MOON! Kakarot, the moon is full! He's transforming into Oozaru!" Yelled Vegeta as he ran towards Bulma and Panchy and shuffled them further away. Once they were somewhat safe, he headed towards Raditz hoping this situation wouldn’t come to something drastic.</p>
<p>"Oh no! Not that big ape form!" Shouted Krillin as he grabbed Marron and 18 to get away from Raditz's growing reach.</p>
<p>His face contorted as it stretched into a snout, sharp teeth jutting out of his open mouth as he howled in pain. It had been so long since this form was used that he had forgotten how painful the transformation was when it began.</p>
<p>Trunks and Goten stared in awe, making comments on how cool this was. At least, that was until Chi-Chi grabbed them by the ears and yanked them further away from the scene.</p>
<p>"We have to destroy the moon," shouted Piccolo as he prepared to once again take out the troublesome glowing orb in the sky.</p>
<p>"Don't be ridiculous!" Growled Vegeta. "Kakarot, just Instant Transmission him somewhere else! Somewhere secluded with daylight. The form won't last without the gamma rays and he'll stop transforming, but he's still dangerous!"</p>
<p>"Can't we just cut off his tail?" Asked Goku as he finally reached Lunch and got her to Chi-Chi.</p>
<p>"No, I bet we can use that form for the tournament. Even if it is hard to control, the level of strength and wild rage might be enough to knock out a few opponents!"</p>
<p>Before anyone could react further, Raditz did something unexpected. He flashed yellow. Just once but it was all that was needed to raise curiosity and make tensions even higher.</p>
<p>"Uh, what's gonna happen if he goes Super Saiyan in that form?" Wondered Gohan out loud as he stayed close to Videl and Pan.</p>
<p>"NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO FIND OUT! GET HIM OUT OF HERE, KAKAROT!" Yelled Vegeta at the top of his lungs. He'd had enough of this nonsense and wished he had the ability to use Instant Transmission since apparently he needed to do this himself.</p>
<p>By now, Raditz had reached his full size. His tail swung towards the cowering crowd below, knocking over a few poles that had been set up for lights. Goku used this as the opportunity needed to get him away from Capsule Corp. He jumped onto the swinging tail and they disappeared in a flash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks again for reading!!! If you enjoy Vash's art please follow her on <a href="https://twitter.com/MiraiVashsfreak">Twitter</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Is This Love? (Continued)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raditz meets Launch after trying to make amends for the night before</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raditz woke up with an extreme headache, his entire face aching as though he'd bashed it into several brick walls over and over. He looked around, not at all recognizing where he was. In the distance, he could hear yelling. Was someone yelling at his brother?</p>
<p>"Goku, you nincompoop! Why do you always bring things here! I'm a Kai! Show some respect! My planet is ruined! I just got it back!"</p>
<p>"Sorry, King Kai, but I didn't know where else to take him! Vegeta had a point about that form maybe coming in handy for the tournament so we couldn't cut off his tail. We need every advantage we can get if we're going to save the universe," said Goku apologetically.</p>
<p>"My house has been destroyed! What good is saving the Universe if you leave it in shambles everywhere you go!"</p>
<p>King Kai looked as though he'd have an aneurism if he screamed any longer. Goku tried his best to calm him down but it didn't seem to help when he noticed Raditz was finally awake.</p>
<p>"And you! You're as bad as Goku! Learn to control that form or at least make yourself aware of the lunar rotation!"</p>
<p>Raditz felt a pang of guilt hit him square in the chest. Not because of the damage he caused, well not entirely, but because he'd forgotten all about the Oozaru form. No one else had tails anymore, so no one even mentioned the lunar calendar or warned him about it at the party. Everyone else must've forgotten what Saiyans were capable of after years of not needing to worry about it.</p>
<p>He suddenly felt so odd about having a tail. It was once their pride, their gateway to their primal instincts. Now it truly felt like Saiyans were extinct and so was their heritage. Then a different fear struck him. Had he hurt anyone at the party? Lunch? She had been next to him. The poor woman was sick and he probably scared her to death if he hadn't crushed her.</p>
<p>So many thoughts and fears began racing through his head. He hadn't even noticed that the yelling had stopped.</p>
<p>"Goku, is your brother okay? He looks like he's having a panic attack," King Kai said with a worried tone.</p>
<p>Goku approached his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder to see if he was okay. The panic in his eyes clearly indicating that he wasn't.</p>
<p>Raditz grabbed Goku by his Gi, his eyes pleading with his little brother to tell him the truth.</p>
<p>"Did I hurt anybody? Tell me, is Lunch okay? I didn't know! I didn't know there was a full moon! I tried to be good, I tried to stop it but I couldn't! I didn't mean to lose my senses, that form is too powerful for me! Why do I keep doing things wrong?!"</p>
<p>"Hey, it's okay, Raditz. Calm down." Goku patted Raditz on the back with one hand while trying to pull his other hand off his shirt. "Everyone is okay, just a little damage to things that can be fixed. Lunch may be a little shaken but she's fine."</p>
<p>Raditz began to relax and Goku did something he hadn't expected. His little brother pulled him in for a hug. He stood there awkwardly, not understanding why this was happening. Didn't Kakarot just tolerate him?</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You look uncomfortable? Haven't you ever had a hug before?"</p>
<p>"Well….. not since…. Mom…"</p>
<p>"Oh. S-sorry, I just thought you looked like you needed one," laughed Goku with a blush.</p>
<p>"That was just unexpected. I thought you still hated me for… you know."</p>
<p>"Huh? Oh! Oh, that. No, I think we're passed that don't you think? What with Gohan being an adult and forgiving you, and you being different than you were back then. I don't feel like we need to bring it up."</p>
<p>"Oh what a nice, touching, family moment! It's bringing a tear to my eye, oh wait, that's probably because I'm HOMELESS!" Shouted King Kai.</p>
<p>The two Saiyans looked at each other before coming up with ideas for fixing the damage they had caused. In the end, they ended up clearing out the mess and getting a Capsule House from Bulma. Raditz had made sure to tell Kakarot to ask her for the one she had offered him for after the tournament. He figured he'd cash in that favor early and find some other arrangement later. Not that it mattered, he was perfectly capable of camping out and living in nature if needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Back at Capsule Corp, Lunch watched the bots and everyone who had come back to clean up the mess of lights, tables, and anything else that was laying around after the Oozaru incident. She was still feeling guilty that she had inadvertently caused Raditz to transform. A part of her wanted to be terrified of him - was he man or monster? On the other hand, she couldn’t stop thinking about him. He seemed so sweet last night when they were talking, even more so with the blush he had sported.</p>
<p>Lunch once again tried to distract herself from the feelings she was having, both the curiosity she felt towards Raditz and the fear, by trying to help clean up. For probably the third time that morning, she was intercepted by Bulma and told to rest.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Bulma. It’s just that this was partially my fault and I want to help in some way. I don’t like seeing everyone working so hard because of something I did,” explained Lunch as Bulma guided her into the house.</p>
<p>“This isn’t your fault, Lunch. Everyone forgot about Saiyans having that form. Even Vegeta! Raditz keeps his tail wrapped around him so we all forgot he had one too. Don’t worry, we’ll all be a little more careful when it comes to that but this is far from your fault, it was an accident.” Bulma grabbed some tea her mother had made and set it on the table. She offered Lunch a cup hoping to help her feel better but she seemed distracted now that she wasn’t in front of the mess.</p>
<p>“So? What did you think of Raditz?” Bulma prodded with a grin as she sipped her tea.</p>
<p>Lunch blushed and reached for the teacup to hopefully hide her face a little with a sip. She wasn’t sure what she thought about him entirely but she did know her body reacted to the thought of him.</p>
<p>“He..he seems sweet. We didn’t get to talk that much but..”</p>
<p>“Buuuuttttttt????”</p>
<p>“But I think I’ve got butterflies,” Lunch finished. She cupped her face gently as her blush spread to her ears and deepened in color.</p>
<p>Bulma damn near knocked her chair over as she stood up quickly to celebrate her matchmaker instincts. “I knew it! I knew you guys would hit it off!” She celebrated alone for about a minute before she realized Lunch was still hiding behind her hands.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s wrong? I thought you wanted to…”</p>
<p>“Bulma, I…. I don’t know how I feel about him yet. We just met and I know he gives me butterflies but what if we don’t get to know each other further? Or worse, what if we do and fall in love and he doesn’t like sis or my illness gets worse and…. Oh Kami, what if he thinks I’m too old. I’m not exactly able to….”</p>
<p>“Hey, it’s okay.” Bulma moved around the table to sit next to Lunch and hold her hand. “Remember the dragon ball I gave you? I know you don’t like being selfish and asking for things this big but just this once I want you to be selfish. You’re always helping when you can and you never ask or take anything in return. Just this once, if things go well and you and Raditz become an item, I want you to use the dragon balls for yourself. Ask for your youth back and live the life you always wanted. It’s okay, I promise. It’s entirely your decision. Besides, there’s time before they reactivate so Launch can get to know him too.”</p>
<p>“I just don’t know, Bulma. What if I go through all of this and….”</p>
<p>Before she could name off another doubt, a sharp whoosh sound filled their ears as Raditz and Goku appeared next to them in the kitchen. Raditz thanked Bulma for the Capsule house she had given them for King Kai, apologized to her, and Lunch both for the trouble and headed outside to help with whatever was left to fix. He rushed off seemingly embarrassed about the whole thing.</p>
<p>Goku stayed in the kitchen and waited for him to be out of earshot. “So, Lunch, what do you think about Raditz? Y’know, he was really worried he might have hurt you last night.”</p>
<p>“Really?” She asked curiously.</p>
<p>“Mmhmmm. He asked about you specifically when he finally came too. I think he likes you a lot!” Goku got a little closer, placing his hand next to his mouth as if to whisper to Lunch. “He was even staring at you at dinner.”</p>
<p>“Oh my,” she whispered, her blush returning with ferocity.</p>
<p>“Well, I need to head out! Chi-Chi is waiting for me to do chores or something. Bye! See you soon!" Goku was gone in an instant and Bulma's grin reappeared. She told Lunch to keep an open mind about everything.</p>
<p>Lunch thought about it for a while, still feeling unsure about how she was supposed to feel about a man she just met. She excused herself to her bedroom, hoping to get a nap in but mostly needing some time to talk things out with her sister.</p>
<p>About an hour had gone by and before she knew it, she had filled her entire diary with the occurrences from the night before. She went on and on in detail about Raditz, the Oozaru incident, and in general how confused she was. Hopefully, there would be time for Launch to read the message and respond before Bulma began pushing for more alone time with Raditz.</p>
<p>She sighed and placed the diary down on the end table. If she wanted a response, she knew she'd need to get a new diary or notebook but asking Bulma was not something she wanted to do. She was taking enough from the Briefs family as it was.</p>
<p>*knock knock knock*</p>
<p>Lunch jumped from the sudden surprise visit but since it was always just Bulma or Panchy, she didn't bother to get up off the bed to answer the door.</p>
<p>"Come in!"</p>
<p>"Um…" the door slowly opened revealing a blushing Saiyan, not one of the Briefs women. Raditz looked everywhere but at Lunch, not wanting to catch her while she wasn't decent.</p>
<p>"Is it okay if I come in? I wanted to bring you these," he said, holding up a small bouquet of sunflowers as he stood in the doorway. "I… I thought you might like them and I wanted to apologize again if I scared you last night."</p>
<p>Lunch felt her heart flutter at such a romantic gesture. She would've never expected a man she had just met would go out of his way like this. So many different emotions ran through her as Lunch left her bed to meet him halfway.</p>
<p>Raditz handed her the flowers and immediately his blush grew brighter. 'I'm standing in a woman's private quarters. What am I doing here?' He thought to himself feeling as though he was being inappropriate.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Raditz. They are very beautiful! You didn't have to go out of your way for me, I… I'm also sorry for last night. I didn't know that would happen if you looked at the moon," Lunch said softly and apologetically.</p>
<p>"What? No! No no, it's my responsibility to be aware of my surroundings and lunar cycles. To be honest, this wasn't a problem before due to being in space and purg...doing bad things. Things are different now - here. I'm at fault so please don't feel guilty about it." Raditz hoped she wouldn’t be curious about what he’d almost said. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to mind that’d he caught himself.</p>
<p>Lunch smiled at Raditz, her blue eyes lighting up in a way he'd never seen on anyone before. He was entranced by it and the warm feeling in his chest. She was so beautiful.</p>
<p>She lifted the flowers to her face, taking a whiff and….</p>
<p>
  <strong>"Ahhhh….aaaaaCHOOOOOO!"</strong>
</p>
<p>Raditz froze, not wanting to move an inch. Whatever just happened with Lunch was not something he had been formally warned about. What was the protocol here? Suddenly, the sweet voice from the night before echoed in his head. ‘No, its….um. Well, I'm a conjoined twin of sorts. When I sneeze I become a different person.’</p>
<p>“Who the hell are you?! And what are you doin’ in my room?” shouted the blonde as she became aware of her surroundings.</p>
<p>“I...uh...I’m…”</p>
<p>Before Raditz could introduce himself, Launch pulled out a capsule and triggered the release. Out popped a small machine gun and she quickly took aim. Raditz tried to calm her down, holding his hands up to prove he wasn’t a threat but the fiery blonde fired.</p>
<p>The gunfire echoed through Capsule Corp, sending everyone into a frenzy as they tried to locate the woman they knew was likely responsible. Bulma was the closest having been in her room grabbing a change of clothes after being sprayed with the hose by Trunks.</p>
<p>Bulma rushed towards the room yelling “Not in the house!” The shooting ceased and she was finally able to look inside. By the bed was Launch, holding the gun as it clicked empty while the bouquet of sunflowers littered the floor around her, her face somewhat shocked by the unscathed man across the room.</p>
<p>“Launch? Honey… put the gun down. We don’t shoot in the house, remember?”</p>
<p>“He caught them.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“He caught every bullet like it was nothin’!”</p>
<p>“Oooh! Launch this is Raditz. Goku’s brother,” laughed Bulma nervously. She wasn’t sure why Launch was so shocked, the Z fighters were all capable of catching bullets these days.</p>
<p>“I’ll...go throw these away,” said Raditz softly before walking out of the room and bumping into Vegeta.</p>
<p>“What happen….damn it, I missed it!” Complained Vegeta once he noticed Launch. “Raditz! Did you get a close look?” He shouted as he chased Raditz down in the hall.</p>
<p>Bulma rubbed her temples, slightly embarrassed by Vegeta’s curiosity concerning Launch. He hadn’t been able to catch her during a sneeze since the first day they met but it hadn’t stopped him from trying to toss pepper in her direction or stalk her throughout the compound.</p>
<p>Launch, however, wasn’t fazed by Vegeta being rather used to him by now, but Raditz...well he definitely grabbed her attention. She fanned herself with her hand, still standing in shock as she stared at the spot where the enormous man once stood. Bulma quickly helped her to the bed thinking that she may have overdone herself in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p>“Launch, sit down. You look like you’re about to pass out!”</p>
<p>“Bulma…..did…”</p>
<p>“Did… what?”</p>
<p>“Did you see the size of his biceps?” Launch blushed still fanning herself with her hand.</p>
<p>“Wha.. OH MY KAMI, YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON RADITZ!”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t! Shut up!”</p>
<p>“Yes you do! He caught all of your bullets and you got a good look at his hunky bod and now you wanna make out with him, don’t you?!” Bulma teased and giggled while Launch blushed furiously. Her face was so hot it was almost as if she had been blushing all day!</p>
<p>“You’re crazy! And what’s with all these flowers?” Asked Launch in hopes of changing the subject.</p>
<p>Bulma hadn’t noticed the flowers but helped pick up the few that hadn’t been crushed under their feet. “You know…. Lunch just so happens to like Raditz too,” Bulma declared smugly as she placed the flowers on the nightstand next to the diary. “She said he gave her butterflies just this morning. I bet she even told you all about him.”</p>
<p>Launch followed Bulma’s line of sight to the diary. Rather than argue, she grabbed the diary and unlocked it. She was curious now. Lunch had only ever had a crush on Tien and she had been too shy to act on it even though Tien had made it clear he had no interest. Why they had both ended up liking a celibate man wanting enlightenment was something she hadn't figured out.</p>
<p>Bulma stood in front of Launch, waiting in anticipation for what might have been written in the diary but keeping some distance as to not be entirely too nosey. She watched as Launch flipped page after page.</p>
<p>“She….she wrote 12 pages worth of...things about that guy. The diary is full!” Launch whispered somewhat stunned. “Sis never talks this much about anything. She must really like the guy.”</p>
<p>“And….so do you?”</p>
<p>“Well...I don’t know him all that much. But sis, she wants to know how I would feel about him. She says she’s confused and doesn't know if she should get her hopes up cause we’re too old and sick for family. I think this crazy broad wants babies! I don’t know nothin’ about babies!”</p>
<p>“Launch, calm down!” Giggled a very amused Bulma. “Look, I have been talking to Lunch about using the dragon balls. She’s still refusing but she seems like she might have a change of heart if she feels like something or someone can prove to be worth the selfish wish. Don’t worry about all that just be yourself and see how you get along with Raditz. I think that’s really what Lunch wants.”</p>
<p>She considered what Bulma was saying but still kind of felt that being herself was not the way to go if Lunch really liked this guy. Twelve pages of gushing over him and doubts, seemed like something she would be ruining if she acted like herself.</p>
<p>Bulma reassured her again that the best thing was to not lie or pretend to be someone she wasn’t before she left her with a promise of a new diary. Still, something inside of her just triggered the guilt of what she had always subjected her sister too. If there was a way to give her what she wanted, then Launch was willing to go along for the ride like her conjoined sister always had.</p>
<p>*Knock knock knock*</p>
<p>“Uhh...who is it?”</p>
<p>“Raditz...I..uh...wanted to give you something.”</p>
<p>‘Give me something,’ Launch thought to herself as she walked to the door and cracked it open. In the hallway, Raditz stood patiently with his hands behind his back. “Yeah?” said Launch, not sure of what to even say. She hoped he wasn’t coming back with the intention of shooting her in revenge.</p>
<p>He cleared his throat and turned slightly red, he figured at some point he wouldn’t have this issue every time he talked to one of these women.</p>
<p>“I brought Lunch more flowers. I noticed some of them got stepped on,” he brought forward his left hand and held up a new bouquet. “And...I brought this one for you.” His right hand emerged, holding a small sunflower-shaped scrap of metal. “I… I made it from the bullets. I figured this was more your style.”</p>
<p>Launch stared at the small metal flower. The bullets had been pressed and molded like clay as if it was truly nothing for this man to form metal. Not sure what to do next, she slowly reached for the flowers. Her green eyes moving from their hands as they lightly grazed each other in the exchange, up his arm and lingering on his bicep again, to his softly blushing face. When their eyes met it was if sparks of electricity were forming little hearts all around them.</p>
<p>"Th-thank you," she finally managed to say. They stood quietly for a moment as she held the gifts tightly in her hands.</p>
<p>"Well, …you're welcome. Um...I'm gonna go train now but…."</p>
<p>Raditz fidgeted a little, rubbing the back of his head like his brother was known for but eventually got his nerve back.</p>
<p>"....I was kinda hoping you or Lunch could tell me more about your planet? I...I've asked Bulma but she's a bit…"</p>
<p>"She doesn't know how to start with basics," finished Launch. "Yeah, she's um...too smart for her own good sometimes. So…..you ain't scared of me after the whole shootin’ thing?"</p>
<p>He stared at her for a moment, a little confused with her question. Were males on this planet usually afraid of women with weapons? Why? If they feel threatened, why not carry a weapon? From what he understood, most humans were like Bulma strength-wise so to him it made sense that females should carry weapons in case of danger.</p>
<p>"I don't understand. Is defending yourself something looked down upon here? I was a stranger in your private space, it's completely understandable to fight back. At least, with my kind it makes sense."</p>
<p>"Oh, well...aren't you somethin'? I… I mean, most people don’t stick around me for too long. Bad temper and all.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see a problem with your temper,” Raditz stated calmly. Launch’s expression was of shock at first but quickly turned into something different. He wasn’t sure what the look she gave him was but he definitely liked it. His heart pounded hard in his chest as a comfortable silence manifested between them. It was nice, peaceful even.</p>
<p>Was this what love was like? Being comfortable with a person you couldn’t take your eyes off of? He felt his tail uncoil from around him involuntarily, searching for something new to wrap around. Raditz took a step closer to Launch and she followed his lead, his tail reaching forward to her waist and pulling her just a bit closer.</p>
<p>Their eyes never left each other, not even as their faces began to inch closer and closer. It was clear at that moment that the feelings between the two were mutual. Lunch may have been very shy but Launch didn’t seem to shy away from getting what she wanted. Raditz, on the other hand, followed her cues - making sure that he wasn’t overstepping any boundaries. He hated being so inexperienced with women but at least it didn’t seem that Launch realized it, not yet anyway.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“RADITZ!”</strong>
</p>
<p>The sound of Vegeta’s booming voice separated the two in an instant, ruining whatever moment they had created together.</p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting in the GR for 15 minutes! Get your sorry carcass in here before I change my mind about helping you!” He continued from down the hall and probably down the stairs as well.</p>
<p>Raditz sighed, feeling as though he’d never get peace until this damn tournament was over. He gave Launch a shrug before taking off in the direction of the irritated voice.</p>
<p>Launch stood in place for a moment, her heart beating rapidly and her stomach fluttering with butterflies. This man was definitely something else. Faster than she had moved in a while, Launch hurried to the nightstand, grabbed the diary, and flipped it open to Lunch’s confession about Raditz. She hadn’t fully read the details before since Bulma had been waiting in anticipation but she knew what she needed to write in response.</p>
<p>Turning to the back cover, the only space available for her response, Launch wrote in big, clear letters…</p>
<p>
  <strong>”MARRY HIM, SIS!”</strong>
</p>
<p>She sat on the edge of the bed, fanning herself again and reliving the moment at the door over and over as she held her diary close. A soft sigh escaped her lips after about an hour of gushing and daydreaming passed - Launch lay unmoving on the bed, sleeping more peacefully than she had in a while. It was unlike her to feel so giddy over a man but something about Raditz had her feeling absolutely girly, and she didn’t mind it at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That evening, after hours in the GR with Vegeta tearing him a new one with yet another intense training session, Raditz sat in the living room alone. Dr. Briefs had offered him several videos detailing some of human history and how far in technological advances they had come. He started to watch them but it didn’t really help in understanding the way things were now or their human behavior.</p>
<p>He understood that the Dr. wanted to help but perhaps he was just as out of touch as Bulma was considering he spent most of his time in a lab alone or with a handful of assistants. She also spent most of her time alone or with Vegeta so expecting her or anyone there to understand what he needed to learn was pretty unfair.</p>
<p>‘How am I supposed to blend in here if all I know is past behavior and technology?’ He wondered to himself.</p>
<p>“Hey, whatcha watchin’?”</p>
<p>Raditz turned to see Launch coming in with a platter of sandwiches. He stood to help her but she just ignored him and placed the sandwiches on the coffee table, telling him Panchy had sent them because he allegedly didn’t eat enough at dinner. After thanking her, he grabbed a sandwich and explained why he was there and what he was watching.</p>
<p>“Ah, I see. This is not the best way to go about it, honestly. The only way to understand our behavior is to spend time out there. We can teach you about laws and junk but I’m probably only good for tellin’ you how to break ’em. I used to cause all kinds of trouble in my hay day and well, let’s just say I’m still wanted in some parts of the world.”</p>
<p>“You? Broke the law?” asked Raditz surprised. “Sorry, I guess I sort of expected you to be similar to your sister who doesn’t give off the feeling that she could hurt an insect.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sis has always been the less lively one. She was a good way to get away too. Just took a sneeze and an outfit change and the cops would run right past her. I….kind of took advantage of that and I’m sure to some extent she still hates me for always making us be on the run.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she doesn’t. She seems forgiving. Didn’t even hold a grudge after what I did last night.”</p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean? Oh! You mean the moon thing, don’t cha! Hey, don’t worry about all that. It was an accident. Besides, how can anyone stay mad at a nice guy like you? You brought us flowers, both of us.” Launch blushed a little, looking away as she softly spoke her next sentence. “Ain’t no one ever gave me flowers before.”</p>
<p>He watched her carefully as he munched on the snack she had brought in to him. Something about the way she said that made him think that even with her wild demeanor and “fuck off” attitude, she never really had anyone try to romance her. Or, at least, be nice enough to give her a gift. Raditz was once again left to wonder why people on this planet seemed to be put-off by strong women.</p>
<p>Granted it was programmed into a Saiyan by nature to appreciate aggressive and feisty women, it still seemed odd that in all her time alive, no one on this mudball found a reason to appreciate Launch for the fearless woman she seemed to be. They hadn’t known each other long and it was definitely something he could sense about her - she was strong and carefree.</p>
<p>“I’d give you an entire planet if I could,” responded Raditz quietly. He looked to Launch as she tried to process what he said, his late-night snack no longer being acknowledged as he waited for her reaction.</p>
<p>Launch stared in awe at Raditz. She hardly knew him. He hardly knew her sister. Yet here he was saying the types of things you would say to someone you might already love. She inched closer and nudged him with her shoulder as they sat side by side.</p>
<p>“Nah, you’re just saying that. Besides, what would I do with a whole planet?”</p>
<p>Raditz turned slightly and used his forefinger to lightly pull her chin towards him so she was now facing him. He inched closer, not positive if what he was doing was right but it didn’t feel wrong. Their faces inched closer just like they had done in the hallway. It hadn’t been his intention when he turned her towards him but he was now moving involuntarily.</p>
<p>Launch leaned forward taking the opportunity to grab the front of the muscle shirt Raditz was wearing in order to pull him closer. She wasn’t about to let him back out now after their missed opportunity earlier in the day. He followed her lead, turning his head slightly in the opposite direction as her and closing his eyes.</p>
<p>Once their lips made contact, Raditz could feel his body tingle in excitement. His first kiss, this small contact with a woman, was somehow getting a big reaction and he was becoming embarrassed by it. He shifted slightly in hopes of hiding the partial erection he was getting but just as quickly as the moment happened, it ended.</p>
<p>“Raditz! I need to….”</p>
<p>The two pulled away from each other to see Vegeta once again being the ruiner of moments. He stood there in the doorway in mild shock, turning pink from what he’d just interrupted.<br/>“Do you ever have good timing?!” shouted Launch as she jumped up and dug into her pocket for her capsule.</p>
<p>Immediately after she jumped up, her head began to spin. Raditz was able to steady her when he noticed her swaying and didn’t really pay attention to Vegeta.</p>
<p>“No! I never catch you sneezing but for some reason, I always catch you in the middle of this,” he shouted back while making hand gestures towards them. “You’ve known each other for less than a day and already you’re slobbering all over each other!”</p>
<p>The voices traveled down to the lab where Bulma was waiting. She was immediately upset that she hadn’t been the one to catch them so she could remind Launch that she had called it earlier. Nonetheless, it didn’t stop her from using the intercom system to embarrass Vegeta.</p>
<p>“Not everyone waits 5 years to admit they might love someone, Vegeta. Hell, it took a full year of my flirting and 7 bottles of wine to get you in bed with me,” laughed Bulma through the intercom.</p>
<p>“I was training for the Androids! You were being deliberately distracting!” Vegeta complained grumpily.</p>
<p>Raditz lifted Launch up bridal style. Her dizzy spell clearly was not going away even after a few minutes passed. “Launch is unwell, I’m going to take her to bed now,” he said as he began to walk past Vegeta.</p>
<p>“I bet this won’t be the only time you take that woman to bed,” he smirked in passing. Raditz turned beet red but tried to ignore Vegeta as he headed towards the stairs.</p>
<p>“Now who’s vulgar?” asked Bulma through the intercom.</p>
<p>“What would anyone expect when I married the Queen of vulgarity!”</p>
<p>Upstairs, Raditz placed Launch on the bed and apologized for Vegeta’s comments. She had laughed it off and commented under her breath that she had hoped he was right. They both stayed silent for a moment before Launch patted the bed next to her, hoping Raditz would get the hint.</p>
<p>He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, still somewhat shocked that he was in her private space, on her bed. He really couldn’t believe he was there and that it was okay with her. Never in his wildest dreams would he ever had believed a woman would want him so close and be so comfortable about it.</p>
<p>Launch sat forward and grabbed his shirt again. “I wasn’t done enjoying that kiss,” she said before pulling him to her lips again. In hindsight, she should have had him close the door….</p>
<p>*CLICK!*</p>
<p>“I’m saving that for your wedding invitations,” giggled Bulma.</p>
<p>“What’s a wedding?”</p>
<p>“Food, according to your brother,” laughed Bulma. “Anyway, sorry to interrupt you lovebirds a second time, but I need Raditz in the lab for something. And Launch, you need some rest. You have a consultation in the morning and you need to be fully rested.”</p>
<p>“Awe, come on, Bulma! I rested all day. I’ll be fine,” whined Launch.</p>
<p>“I’m sure you will be, but I can’t let you and Raditz have an all-nighter *wink* until you’re healthy enough to endure energy-draining activity without passing out for 10 hours.” Bulma watched as Launch’s face turned red and Raditz’s lost all color. “Well, at least Raditz understands what I was hinting at. I don’t think Goku or Vegeta would have caught that insinuation so quickly since their brains go straight to training.”</p>
<p>“Um...sh-she’s right. You need some rest. Maybe you can tell me more about your planet tomorrow?” Raditz said as he lifted off the bed and turned to smile at Launch.</p>
<p>“Alright, if you both say so then fine. But when I get better, I won’t stand for you two bossin’ me around. Got that!" Launch huffed a bit dramatically and earned herself some nervous laughter from the other two.</p>
<p>They said goodnight and Launch watched Bulma and Raditz head out. Once they were gone, she blushed again as she relived the moment. Her fingers brushing her lips where Raditz had gently pressed his. He had been so warm, so soft compared to how rugged and battle-scarred his body appeared.</p>
<p>She slowly closed her eyes, drifting to sleep again. Dreaming of the Saiyan she wished she could have more time for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the lab, Raditz stood next to the desk that now had his snacks from earlier on top. Half of the sandwiches were gone now since he'd left them in a room with Vegeta. He grabbed a sandwich and scarfed it down as Bulma chattered on and on about something she had made.</p>
<p>Before long, the sandwiches were gone and there was a chest placed in front of him by Vegeta. He looked at it skeptically but took Vegeta's cue to open it. Inside were several sets of new armor.</p>
<p>"Consider this part one of my making amends."</p>
<p>"Wh-what?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>….to be continued….</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vash made another doodle!<br/></p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Real Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deep conversations help clear some tension but leaving may be Raditz's only option. He's found his reason to fight but now must train harder from a distance as only a few months remain to fully control his Super Saiyan form and possibly push to the next level.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains a new armor design for Raditz that will be included at the end. I drew the art myself this time because I couldn't describe it without the visual lmao I'm a mess. </p>
<p>Thank you guys for the comments! This helps me keep working towards the next chapters and special thanks to my partner, Miraivashsfreak, for her constant harassment for more. I live for your DMs while you live comment on each chapter 😭</p>
<p>Soon as this story is over, I'm going to work on updating at least one chapter from all of my other works cause I just feel better about writing now after a very long, much needed break 💜 thanks for all the patience on those</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raditz stared into the chest for a moment but then lifted the new armor up for inspection. It was nothing like Vegeta’s by design or color but was far more durable than his old armor and just as pliable. He was confused by the offering though. Why, after all this time, did Vegeta want to <em> make amends </em> and for what?</p>
<p>“I… I don’t understand. All I’ve done is take from you, why would you need to make amends?” asked Raditz.</p>
<p>Vegeta rolled his eyes and sighed. Clearly Raditz was so used to the mistreatment he had always subjected him to that he didn’t even realize that it was what Vegeta was amending for. For as long as he could remember, Vegeta had tortured the larger Saiyan. Now that he was a reformed man and Raditz was alive again, the memories of the painful past he had put him through was now eating him alive. And Raditz hadn’t even noticed. </p>
<p>“Remember in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber when I said that I’ve known for a while what kind of monster I was back in the PTO? Well, that’s what I’m making amends for. I treated everyone like stepping stones, threw you into the meat grinders when you pissed me off or failed your missions. You may have become accustomed to the treatment or blocked them out entirely, but I haven’t. Your revival, the way your body was light as a feather from being a damn skeleton, the nightmares you first experienced….</p>
<p>“All of those things were my fault. I was only ever tormented by my own experiences, only dreamed about my own pain. Then here you were, screaming in agony from nightmares. It triggered my own, all memories of the things I had done to you. Every time you screamed in your sleep, a new memory surfaced and I’d wake up feeling as though I had been in your room tormenting you while your guard was down.”</p>
<p>Vegeta went silent as he waited for a response or more backbone, whichever came first. It was strange to think that admitting you were almost as bad as Frieza, enjoyed it all at the time, and now trying to say 2 goddamned words was the hardest thing he’d ever done. </p>
<p>“I’m not… I mean…”</p>
<p>“Raditz. I’ve seen you make amends without a second thought. No one had to teach you how to be good, you were always good. I corrupted you, forced you to be like me and then tossed you aside like you didn’t mean a damn thing. I can still sense your resentment for me but I want you to understand that I also carry your pain. I will always regret what I put you through. I’m…..I’m sorry.”</p>
<p><em> ‘HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO RESPOND TO THAT!?!?! HE...HE APOLOGIZED?? IS THIS EVEN REAL? I’M DREAMING. I MUST BE DREAMING. THAT’S IT! THIS IS ALL IN MY HEAD. YUP!!’ </em>Raditz screamed internally, his face showing the awkward confusion that he was feeling at that moment.</p>
<p>Red-faced and feeling as though he had shattered his pride, Vegeta balled up a fist and struck Raditz right in the gut. His new armor falling to the lab floor with a loud clunk as he doubled over.</p>
<p>“It’s not a dream, you idiot!” shouted Vegeta clearly embarrassed.</p>
<p>“Yup! Not a dream. Definitely,” groaned Raditz. He kept his arms wrapped around his torso as he tried to correct his posture. </p>
<p>“Alright you two, let's settle down a bit,” soothed Bulma. “Raditz, are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah. I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting an apology. Ever. This is just gonna take time to process….”</p>
<p>“Cool! In the meantime, try out your new armor! I’ve been working on it for you since you were wished back! It took several design trials to get it to fit your body perfectly because I noticed the standard ones you guys used to wear were basically blocks that only somewhat form to the body. When you moved, it didn’t exactly move with you and restricted movement. So, since I’m a genius, I used the same technique I use to make Vegeta’s but with your measurement. That was hard to get since you were bedridden or gone, but I managed to make it work I think. If not, then now is the time to fix it before you use it. So, chop chop, try it on!”</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘This woman sure is demanding. Guess that’s why she’s perfect for Vegeta.’ </em>
</p>
<p>Raditz lifted the new armor off the floor and inspected it again. The red chestplate had been polished until it blinded when the light hit it just right. It seemed as though the chest and the abdominal plates were an extra layer held tightly in place by silver accents that made up the sides and crossed in the back. The base of the armor was a dark purple that he had to admit he liked.</p>
<p>“Isn’t it gorgeous! Vegeta is so picky about his armor and what colors he prefers but I think red and purple would compliment you perfectly! I even managed to get the same color red to match those ratty bands you always wear. And here!” Bulma reached into the chest and pulled out matching purple leggings and grey boots with red accents. “I made the whole outfit match! I had originally gone with the same design as Vegeta’s armor and was just going to do a different color scheme but he suggested that I add reinforcement to the chest area.”</p>
<p>“I also had her reinforce my armor in the chest the first time she replicated mine. It helped me not keep focus on how I originally died in battle until I was no longer concerned with it,” added Vegeta, still embarrassed about his apology.</p>
<p>Raditz tapped the armor square in the middle of the chest and smiled. “Thank you. This is better than anything I could have expected.” He set the armor on the table and grabbed his arm band, wiggling it down his arm. Then he began gathering his hair up into a ponytail and tied it with the band. </p>
<p>“Oh my Kami, those are hair ties! I thought they were just some fashion statement,” laughed Bulma. </p>
<p>“My hair is so thick that when I found something that worked well, this was the only way to make sure I didn't lose them. My father actually got me the first one I ever used but it eventually snapped during a training session,” explained Raditz as he began putting the armor on. He put in both arms first and then brought the armor over his head, sliding it down just enough to reach the ponytail and pull it through before sliding it down the rest of the way. </p>
<p>He was immediately amazed at how comfortable the new armor was. It molded to him better and moved as he did, just as Bulma mentioned before. If he had to describe the feeling, it was as if he was wearing a slightly thicker muscle shirt. It even breathed better than the old armor so there was less chance of getting heat rashes or chaffing.</p>
<p>“Well, when we’re done here, leave me one of your bands and I’ll make you a few more. Those old things don’t look like they’ll last much longer anyway. Unless you want a haircut, then I can arrange that too!” Bulma walked around Raditz a bit predatory as she began planning an even newer look for Raditz with much less hair.</p>
<p>“Uhhh, no thanks. I like my hair,” Raditz said nervously as he grabbed the new pants and boots and rushed off to try them on as well. When he returned he immediately noticed how proud Bulma was of her handiwork. She should be proud. This armor was the most comfortable thing that he’d worn since revival that still tied him to his roots and he was starting to feel a sense of confidence emerge from it. </p>
<p>“It looks perfect! Wow, I did an amazing job getting the size just right,” giggled Bulma as she pat herself on the back.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Both of you,” Raditz replied genuinely. </p>
<p>Bulma took notes on some minor adjustments she wanted to make and before long, sent the Saiyans on their way. Only a few months left for them to train and before she officially went on maternity leave. Whatever she was going to do to contribute needed to be done before being on her feet for a few hours caused them to swell. It didn’t seem like progress but one thing she noticed was how much lighter Vegeta seemed after apologizing in his own way. It wasn’t just a step in helping Raditz feel more like he belonged but a step towards a second chance of his own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been 2 months since the Saiyans had returned from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Time on this planet in general felt slow. One week seemed to drag on and on and before you knew it, 2 had actually passed. Raditz had continued to train and get to know Lunch and Launch. It was becoming clear that they were getting close, and it was for that reason his next decision was so hard.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re leaving?” Lunch asked, visibly heartbroken.</p>
<p>“I’m not leaving permanently, just until I can get enough training in. I don’t want to leave but…”</p>
<p>“I’m a distraction. Aren’t I?”</p>
<p>The two were silent for a moment, tears clearly forming in the Bluenette’s eyes as his silence confirmed everything. </p>
<p>“Lunch, you’re not a distraction.” Raditz approached the bed where Lunch sat holding herself back from sobbing like her heart had been ripped out. He kneeled in front of her, bringing him to almost face level with the small, sitting woman. “You’ve become my reason to fight. I don’t want to fail you, which means I need to work harder. I can’t train at full capacity here where I’m afraid you may be caught in the aftermath of a mistake. I want to keep you safe. You and Launch. I won’t be off-planet or anything, just with my nephew.”</p>
<p>For a moment, Lunch said nothing as she processed his words. Only after did she realize this was becoming a declaration of love rather than a breakup. They weren't “officially” dating, at least not in the standard human way, but Raditz had made it a point to see her everyday, even when she was too tired to get out of bed after her treatments. He’d even taken to saying oddly sweet things when she touched him. The very first time she had placed her hand on his chest he had blushed and told her he was honored that she would hold his heart. She had balked at the violent implication at first, but he had been so gentle in explaining the metaphor to her. </p>
<p>Saiyans don’t allow people to get too close, especially near vital organs, unless they enjoy the other’s company enough to let their guard down. A partner getting close and laying their hands over the heart was not only a sign of complete trust by both parties, but a gesture that meant the heart was valuable to them. It was the first time that something so normal among humans in relationships became something much more significant to her. </p>
<p>Lunch smiled, her eyes still watery but none falling down her cheeks as she calmed herself. She cupped his face in her hands and gently pressed her lips to his. He was always far more romantic than she expected for a man that could destroy just about anything he wanted. </p>
<p>It didn’t take long for them to get more carried away than they meant - both always wanting a little more but having to restrain themselves. Raditz pulled away slowly, putting a halt to their unexpected make-out session and once again reassured her that he would be spending his relaxing days with her. Training the entire time would only cause him more harm anyway, so it would make sense that he would take breaks to rest both body and mind. </p>
<p>“Okay, but if you are going to leave then…. I want you to spend the night with me tonight,” Lunch stated boldly. </p>
<p>Raditz blushed furiously, thinking to himself that just when he got comfortable enough not to turn red around this woman, she found a way to break him again. </p>
<p>“Wha...um...is that….is that a good idea? W-we aren’t, you know….”</p>
<p>“We don’t have to <em> do </em> anything. I just want….I want you to hold me. I want to feel your warmth. In case….it's the only chance I get,” whispered Lunch. She was officially embarrassed by what she had basically implied and where his mind clearly had gone at the mention of sharing a full night together. </p>
<p>“Lunch, I know this may sound a bit rushed but,” Raditz hesitated for a second and continued with a little more confidence. “Will you be my mate? I want to spend every night with you when this is over and I’m positive we will have more time in between but if we take this next step, I want to know you see me as the future too.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Of course I will be your mate!”</p>
<p>Raditz kissed Lunch again, knowing full well that now he needed to keep his nerve and ask Launch the same thing later. It just wouldn’t be right to ask one sister and expect both to be along for the ride. That wasn’t how he wanted things to be. He assured Lunch that this wasn’t anything but a promise for now so she wouldn’t get lost in thought about how it all worked. Normally, they would share a passionate night and mark each other with bites but Lunch was much too sick for that right now. There was no telling how her treatments were affecting her blood or how they would affect him in return. </p>
<p>He wanted nothing more than to be close to her as a mate but this was the next best thing. Raditz cared about her too much to put her in distress, he wanted her to get better not worse. They talked a bit more about the Saiyan vs Human traditions of partnerships before Lunch had an unexpected question of her own. By now, Raditz had moved to lay next to her on the bed. Their fingers intertwined as they held hands, staring up at the ceiling as though they were looking up at the night sky in search of constellations as they did the very first time they truly had time alone. </p>
<p>“Raditz? How do you feel about...children?”</p>
<p>“Ch-Children?” He turned to look at her but Lunch had closed her eyes. She was biting her lips as if she was terrified of his answer. “I...I’ve always wanted children but I’ve lived an entire lifetime not knowing what fatherhood was like. If children aren’t in our future I’m sure I can manage. Piccolo seems perfectly content helping to raise the children he didn’t father.”</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t think less of me as a woman for not being able to…”</p>
<p>“Lunch, Queen of my soul, I think you shouldn’t dwell on the things that make human men think less of women. In my culture, it was common to grow up knowing your parents from brief encounters rather than being raised by them. We don’t view women as strictly maternal or that they need to bear children in order to be valued. Just the same, I would rather have you, both of you, for the companionship than what you can offer me.”</p>
<p>“How do you always know the right things to say?” Lunch asked, smiling at Raditz with relief in her eyes. </p>
<p>“I don’t. I just say how I feel and hope it translates,” Raditz smiled back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night, Raditz forced himself to ignore Vegeta's insults as they sparred inside the GR. This was becoming a common routine, yet Raditz wanted nothing more to break away from it. It was fine at first, but since the apology he had received from Vegeta, it just seemed like a step backwards. </p>
<p>It wasn't his fault, that's just how Vegeta was. However it did contradict things for Raditz. He hadn't had the chance to fully accept the apology for what it was before being on the receiving end of harsh words again. It wasn't like Vegeta was being cruel or deliberately trying to murder him, but Raditz just couldn't stop the feeling that those things were coming.</p>
<p>That was another reason he needed to leave. Not to avoid Vegeta, but to properly forgive him and let the wounds he didn't know he still had heal. It hadn't helped much that Vegeta had opened them all up during the Chamber training in order to push him to Super Saiyan. He had pushed the feelings down as he normally would after that but there was no ignoring them now.</p>
<p>"Stop letting your guard down! You're falling into old habits!" Growled Vegeta over the hum of the GR.</p>
<p>"I'm not the only one!" Hissed back Raditz as he dodge a right hook and landed a knee to Vegeta's hip. </p>
<p>The two separated and stared each other down before finally clashing again. This time, they kept silent. Raditz figured Vegeta must have noticed what he meant and decided to not say a word lest something slip. </p>
<p>By the end of the spar, Raditz was worn out completely. He had pushed himself until he was out of strength, avoiding his Super Saiyan form altogether. </p>
<p>"Don't think I haven't noticed what you're doing," commented Vegeta as they walked out of the GR. </p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"You're purposely pushing yourself harder and harder during the warm-up to avoid sparring me in Super Saiyan. It's been a month and a half since you last powered up. Care to explain why you're avoiding it?"</p>
<p>Raditz sighed and came to halt in the hallway. Thinking through what he wanted to say before chancing an explanation.</p>
<p>"How do you train at full power in the same building as your family? I know you have control of your power in every form but how does it not make you anxious? The few times I went Super Saiyan here I felt like I was going to destroy the GR if I made one wrong move."</p>
<p>"If we're speaking honestly here, I don't think about it. I never have. I've blown up several GRs in the past and normally only succeeded in blowing up myself. Bulma has made so many failsafes I don't think I could destroy it if I tried. When I first started training here and even after achieving Super Saiyan, I never cared about anyone but myself and always counted on Bulma fixing what I needed so long as I gave her the attention she wanted.”</p>
<p>Vegeta’s answer was not exactly what he wanted to hear but it made sense. Can’t make the mistakes you’re worried about making if you don’t even think about it. Perhaps he was just underestimating Bulma and her ability to adapt the technology. If she had made it strong enough to withstand Vegeta, then it should still withstand his power too. </p>
<p>He sighed, clearly lost in his own thoughts and overthinking. That was until Vegeta got tired of being ignored.</p>
<p>“I take it you are worried about hurting that fragile mate of yours,” Vegeta stated with a know-it-all smirk.</p>
<p>“Wha…. Vegeta, she’s not my mate! She’s just….”</p>
<p>“Oh spare me. I know how Saiyans work when it comes to picking a mate. You were attracted to her immediately, met her feisty side, and approached her with offerings on the same day. It’s been clear as day that you’ve chosen her. You have attached yourself to her rather quickly. Are you afraid your time with her will be cut short?"</p>
<p>Raditz sighed again, giving in since he was well aware he couldn’t tiptoe around about it with Vegeta.</p>
<p>“Yes, alright? She’s sick, she’s much older than I am - well because I was revived recently - and I have no clue how long she’ll last even after this stupid tournament. And don’t ask about the Dragon Balls, she’s refused to use them. I agree with her, using them is unnatural.”</p>
<p>“Unnatural? You’re alive again <em> because </em> of the Dragon Balls!”</p>
<p>“How is that <em> not </em>unnatural?! No one asked me if I wanted to come back! How am I supposed to be grateful when my second chance to live was to benefit you and what little happiness I’ve found is probably months away from ending? I could’ve stayed in Hell for this kind of torture. At least it made sense there.” Raditz’s voice trailed off towards the end leaving the Saiyans in heavy silence.</p>
<p>For a while they just stood in the hallway, Vegeta thinking of a way to help Raditz in his current state but coming up empty. Then he recalled not having finished the first time they had a heart to heart after Raditz’s revival. He had avoided talking about his relationship with Bulma and how she had been willing to give up everything just to keep him comfortable. It wasn’t relevant at the time but seemed to be the best experience he could offer Raditz now.</p>
<p>“I know you probably don’t want to hear this from me but don’t give up on her just yet. If there is anything I’ve learned about humans is that they’re full of emotions. Too forgiving at times and far too loving. Even when you think you’ve figured them out, they find new ways to surprise you. I never would have thought of myself as a man to settle down with a mate. I thought it was impossible because I was unlovable and violent, but Bulma is the most confusing creature I’ve ever met. She never gave up on me no matter how hard I pushed her away. She saw something in me that was worth saving. </p>
<p>“I don’t think your woman will give up on herself just yet either. She was ready to die when she first came here. She doesn’t seem to harbor the same mentality since meeting you. I think she may find herself worth saving as long as she has you to look forward to. The Dragon Balls may be unnatural in some ways but they are meant to be a device for selfishness, one thing you could both try being for once in your lives.”</p>
<p>It wasn’t much, but it seemed like it was the best Vegeta could do considering these types of conversations weren't really in-character for him. This seemed like something he would have taken with him to the grave, especially if it meant making Raditz feel good. Things really had changed more than Raditz had previously been willing to accept.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I’ll keep that in mind,” muttered Raditz as Vegeta began to walk away hastily. Maybe he was right; maybe Lunch would change her mind if she was just as attached to him as he was to her. At this point all he could really do was hope that in some way, whether by wish or medicine, Lunch and Launch would be around long enough for him to gain plenty of good memories with them. </p>
<p>Raditz walked to his room lost in thought, the clear evidence of depression seeping from his mind onto his face. He wanted to feel positive but he had already decided to leave for a while to train and now he wasn’t sure that would be the right course of action. Not if Lunch was clinging to life for him.</p>
<p>He got into the shower, hoping to drown out his negative thoughts before heading to Lunch’s room for the night. Then it hit him. </p>
<p>
  <em> ‘I’m about to spend the night in bed with a woman, in her private quarters!’ </em>
</p>
<p>Raditz was suddenly less depressed and now more nervous than ever. It had been hard enough to restrain himself when they were sharing tender physical moments but he always had the option to relieve himself in his own room afterward. If Lunch sneezed while he was there then all restraint might go out the window entirely. Launch was far more forward and handsy than Lunch, which meant he may lose to her advances.</p>
<p>“Shit,” he groaned as he switched the water from a pleasant warm to cold. Already he was needing to force his body to calm down and he hadn’t even seen her since dinner.</p>
<p>Moments later, he exited the bathroom with a towel around his waist only to be met with a blonde on his bed. She smiled not-so-innocently as she tried her best not to blush at the sight. </p>
<p>“Launch, what are you doing in here?”</p>
<p>“Waitin’ for the show. Or am I not allowed to see the best parts of you since <em> I’m not your mate </em>?”</p>
<p>Raditz rolled his eyes and smirked. This one, always giving him a hard time for this or that. So feisty.</p>
<p>“Well, I had every intention of asking you too, but it seems you’ve had a bit too much salt in your diet so perhaps I shouldn’t,” he teased while holding his towel tightly.</p>
<p>“Hey, no need to be unfair! Drop the towel and ask me anyway!” Launch laid down on her stomach and rested her chin on her hands as she propped herself up on her elbows. She looked down at his crotch and then back up to his eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you sexually harassing me?”</p>
<p>“Duh! Drop the towel! Don’t keep me waitin’, I’m sick.” She mimicked a couple of coughs and earned herself a good laugh from Raditz. One kiss had turned her into some sexual deviant, always wanting more than he was able to give at the moment. Even if his restraint was for her own safety.</p>
<p>He approached the bed, watching as her eyes never wavered from his towel-covered junk, until he sat next to her. She smiled at him as she sat up and leaned against him. Raditz wrapped his arm around her and held her close.</p>
<p>“Launch, I don’t think it's a good idea to get you worked up because you <em> are </em> sick,” Raditz said with a deep blush. Launch never had to try hard to get him to turn beet red but it didn’t stop her at all.</p>
<p>“Y’know, I woulda already used the Dragon Balls and rocked your world if they were active.”</p>
<p>“And if Lunch agreed to it…”</p>
<p>“Yeah… if only she would….”</p>
<p>They sat silently for a few minutes as they held each other. No matter how much she flirted and aggressively pursued sexual activity from him, time with Launch always ended up like this. She didn’t want to admit it and Raditz didn’t need her to, but she was afraid. For the first time in her life, she found a man that she wanted and cared about, but it didn’t seem like she’d ever get the closeness she craved. Her time was limited, her body too fragile, and that broke her heart with every conscious passing day.</p>
<p>“Hey, why don’t I get dressed and we can head to your room? I promised Lunch I’d spend the night and we can watch more of those movies you like, if you want,” Raditz said softly. </p>
<p>She only nodded at first but eventually planted a kiss on his cheek before slowly heading out the door. Raditz worried about her the most. Lunch was well-adjusted to the idea of death and, sad as it was, knew Raditz was just a passing fling - even if it was because of her illness; Launch, however, was still refusing to accept any of it and was spiraling into a very depressive state. She hid it well, almost as well as Raditz had back in the PTO days. </p>
<p>He finished drying off and rushed to get dressed. She didn’t like being alone for too long, not since having Raditz to run to. Which made breaking the news of him leaving all the more difficult.</p>
<p>When he arrived at her room, Launch was already picking out which action flick she wanted him to see. They’d already gone through some of her favorites but with the way this night was going, maybe he’d offer to rewatch the one she had been the most excited about.</p>
<p>Raditz steeled his nerve and took a deep breath. This needed to be done and there was no telling if things would go south for the rest of the night.</p>
<p>“Launch? Can we talk before the movie?”</p>
<p>“If this is about you leavin’ I’d rather not.”</p>
<p>“I think we should. I only want to keep you safe and it’s important to me that you know how I feel.” She said nothing in response, seemingly ignoring him and the subject altogether. “Launch. Blood of my heart, please don’t ignore me.”</p>
<p>“And why shouldn’t I? You’re leavin’ me, Radz. You’re leavin’ and probably not coming back! Tien said the same bullshit, too. He <em> had </em> to train. <em> Had </em> to do it away from me and then he never came back. He left and avoided me at all costs no matter what I did to show him that I cared. And now you’re doin’ the same thing….” </p>
<p>She searched her pockets for her gun capsules only to notice that Raditz was holding them. The bastard had picked her pockets while she was in his room earlier.</p>
<p>“I’m not Tien. I don’t want to leave you, I want to protect you. I need to train harder and get stronger for you. I want to win this stupid tournament I was revived for so I can come back and be happy with you. I want to fight for you and I want you to fight for me. We’ll still see each other in between, I promise. I want you to be my mate, the woman I would give my very life for just to be with. But please don’t compare me to <em> him, </em>my intentions are laid out in front of you.”</p>
<p>“And why should I believe any of that?”</p>
<p>“I haven't lied to you once in the 2 months we’ve known each other. I’ve held you on your worst days without a second thought and I will do so until death comes for either of us. All I’m asking is for you to trust me and understand that I’m sacrificing time with you to keep you safe. I… I love you, Launch. With everything I am and everything I will be. I have nothing else I can offer you but I will do <em> anything </em>to make you happy. We just need to survive this tournament first.”</p>
<p>Launch clenched her fists tightly as the tears she had been holding back began to run down her cheeks. She hated him so much for being the sweetest tough guy she’d ever met. To think he needed to explain things because she was too stubborn to think about what he was saying to begin with. Her sister was definitely an opposite there. She likely didn’t argue with this idea because she wasn’t the one who had pursued and been crushed by Tien. </p>
<p>Raditz approached her, wrapping his tail around her waist and urging her to meet his open arms with hers. She had only resisted for a second before burying her face in his stomach, their height difference not allowing her to faceplant in his chest. He held her close as she sobbed and eventually lifted her up to carry her to the bed.</p>
<p>“Why do you make me feel things, ya prick?”</p>
<p>He smiled as he laid her down and joined her on the bed. “Not my fault you fell so hard for me. I am pretty irresistible so it was bound to happen,” he teased. </p>
<p>“Shut up,” she laughed before cuddling into him again. “Hey, Radz? Did ya mean it when you said you wanna be happy with me? I mean, after the tournament. You’re not just sayin’ that cause you need me to play along so you can be with sis, are you?”</p>
<p>“What kind of coward would I be if I could only love one of you and not both? No man in your past could have ever been worthy of you if a sneeze changed how he felt.”</p>
<p>“You really are somethin’ special, ain’t ya. Kinda hurts that I’m...well, too old and sick to have you for a long time.”</p>
<p>Once again the mood shifted a bit but Raditz never faltered. He assured her that he would be grateful for any time spent. The pain of losing her was nothing in comparison to being alone with no chance of the happiness he’d found with her. </p>
<p>The movies had eventually been put on but served only as background noise to their cuddling and kissing. Launch had once again tried to get a little more from Raditz but being emotionally drained helped him in redirecting her attention.</p>
<p>She eventually passed out, sneezing at some point in the night and scaring Raditz awake when she had screamed. Lunch hadn’t been able to see him in the dark and had assumed the worst. She apologized quickly after realizing he was there for her like she had asked.</p>
<p>Rather than urging her back to sleep, Raditz took the chance to spend time with Lunch as he had with Launch. They stayed up and talked for a few hours, holding each other affectionately. Lunch could go on and on about her dream restaurant and how one day she’d finally have a chance to cook for him.</p>
<p>He may not have more nights like this for a while, but he was happy he’d had a chance to spend it with both of his mates. Tomorrow would be the start of more intensive training, again. Only this time, he had someone worth fighting for and twice as much reason to live.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
<p>New Armor Design for Raditz by me 😁</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading this sap-filled Chapter of my first slow burn story lol comments would be greatly appreciated. YES I KNOW THERES A LOT OF OOC GOING ON WITH VEGETA. That's intentional because he is facing his past through Raditz now that he has taken to dealing with emotions like humans, so no negative comments or I'll make it worse next chapter lmao. </p>
<p>If you're wondering, Raditz calls Lunch "Queen of my soul" because he'd give her his life if she asked and calls Launch "Blood of my heart" because she's the rush of adrenaline that keeps him going. It's a play on the  "I'll give you my heart and soul" type of thing. Credit for the "Blood of my heart" nickname goes to Zolariel who was on Tumblr before the NSFW purge. Someone asked if they could use it and she gave permission to anyone who liked it and honestly though it's been what feels like years, I hadn't found the best use for it until now. So shout out to her, wherever she may be</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Buckle Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raditz focuses on training more as the tournament inches closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not as much L(a)unch in this chapter but I had to do some time skipping to get to the good stuff headed our way. I was fairly unmotivated with this chapter since it's filler but hopefully the next flows better and faster 🙃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning after had been painful. Raditz could barely look away from Lunch at breakfast, spending every second memorizing every detail of her as though this really was the last time he would see her. It was definitely strange to him how a unique woman like her could have gotten so deeply connected with him after only 2 months. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed as he looked over the trees of the peaceful countryside near Gohan and Videl's home. His nephew had been absolutely ecstatic when Raditz had called to accept his offer. They didn't have a lot of time together before but Gohan seemed willing to spend time with Raditz and learn more about their family.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan had asked question after question, much like Goten had done the first time they'd met. It was far less annoying this time around if he was honest. Raditz actually wanted to talk about the past, well the past regarding his family. He didn't have much memories but he did have several good stories to tell.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly found the nice, quiet spot out in the open where he’d been doing his training for the past month and slowly dropped down out of the sky. In the clearing was a large rock, much like the one he had found the very first time he meditated and sensed his surroundings. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz sat atop the rock and closed his eyes as he allowed himself to relax. Meditation was easier now and he had begun to enjoy it. Peace. He finally started to feel peace.</p><p> </p><p>With everything that had happened so far it was nice to get away from it all for a while. Clear his mind of all thought, emotions, and pressures. Just him.</p><p> </p><p>Before he was able to really get in the zone, a familiar energy had begun heading right towards him. He sighed, cracking his eyes open as he waited to see if the person would be passing through or interrupting his training. Sure enough…</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Raditz! What you up to?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was trying to train, Kakarot,” Raditz responded, a little annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, sorry! I didn’t mean to bother you. I was just wondering why you were so far from Capsule Corp? Don’t ya normally train near there? I’ve noticed you out here before but I figured you were just getting away from Vegeta.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz sighed, feeling a bit guilty for not having told his brother of his move. He supposed if he was ever gonna have peace and quiet from time to time he should make the effort to update his family on his well-being and life changes. Their mother would probably have been upset if she wasn’t kept in the loop.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I guess I should’ve called you too. I moved in with Gohan for a while, just until the tournament is over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? Did you and Vegeta get into a big fight or somethin? I know he can be difficult but..”</p><p> </p><p>“I know what he can be like, Kakarot, I <em> did </em> grow up with him after all. And no, it’s not that, not entirely. I just needed to train on my own a bit. Vegeta is too demanding and set in his ways and Launch….”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s eyes widened a little, suddenly far more interested in the conversation. “Launch, huh? You uh…. you two getting along or <em> getting along?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“For your information, we get along fine. I just can’t train in that stupid GR with Vegeta at max power without being paranoid that I’ll kill her or the other humans.”</p><p> </p><p>“But her specifically?” asked Goku with a grin and a wiggle of his eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>Raditz turned a little red but nodded, giving his brother a reason to grin even wider. “Lunch and I got to know each other first and… her and Launch both have agreed to be my mate after the tournament. Launch just… had a harder time with my leaving…”</p><p> </p><p>His tone turned a bit more solemn and he sighed again. This time Goku picked up that something was bothering him. He plopped down on the ground in front of Raditz and his big rock and asked a question Raditz hadn’t expected.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you afraid that she’s not gonna make it until after the tournament?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Raditz responded without hesitation. “But that’s none of your business and I’d prefer you didn’t meddle. It’s bad enough with Bulma in our business as it is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, alright,” laughed Goku as he rubbed the back of his head. “I’ll leave you alone about Lunch, <em> BUT </em> since I’m already here. How about a warm-up spar? I don’t live too far so I can ask Chi-Chi to make us some lunch after we’re done! I won’t make a habit of bothering you now that I know you’re trying to train on your own, but you haven’t come to my house yet so I think you’re overdue for a visit.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz stopped himself from groaning out loud. The last thing he wanted was to be overfed after a hard training session, but he supposed Kakarot was right, he was overdue for a visit. At least sparring with his brother could prove useful in testing his progress over the last month. He’d trained with Gohan on occasion but he was determined to do as much on his own to come up with some new attacks.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, but you have to give me 30 minutes to meditate. I need to clear my head or I won’t be able to focus.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem! I’ll go tell Chi-Chi that we’re going home for lunch and I’ll come back after my own warm-up. Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal!”</p><p> </p><p>The brothers shook hands before Kakarot left Raditz to his meditation. Finally, alone at last!</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Back at Mt. Paozu, Goku rambled on and on for 15 minutes straight about Raditz and Lunch and whether or not he thought Lunch would use the dragon balls. He mentioned something briefly about hoping she would so they could get married and have babies.</p><p> </p><p>“Goku, I know you’re excited for your brother but I think you’re getting ahead of yourself! Did he mention at all whether he wanted children or are you projecting onto him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you don’t want any more!”</p><p> </p><p>“Goku, it's not that I don’t want any more, the doctor said one more could be dangerous. Besides, I thought you were just as happy about being a grandfather?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was but everyone’s doing it now,” pouted Goku.</p><p> </p><p>“Just Bulma, Raditz hasn’t said anything and Lunch is too sick right now either way. Besides, aren’t we a little old to be starting over? Goten is almost a teenager <em> and </em>we already have a granddaughter.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Chi-Chi…..<em> babies!” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Oh you’re hopeless! I need to start lunch if I’m feeding two Saiyans. You should get your warm-up going if you’re going to meet Raditz in 15 minutes,” said Chi-Chi with a huff.</p><p> </p><p>“Or…… I can have a warm-up with you upstairs,” he whispered in her ear devilishly.</p><p> </p><p>Goku swooped Chi-Chi off her feet, lifting her up in bridal style and rushing to the bedroom despite her objections.</p><p> </p><p>“Put me down, Goku!” laughed Chi-Chi.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>Kakarot had been about an hour late for the spar but Raditz didn’t complain, it was more time for him to warm-up properly. The more he sparred with Kakarot the more he was able to pinpoint his own weak points. He adjusted his fighting stance and style to combat his younger brother. </p><p> </p><p>This was far different than when they sparred in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It was like he was fighting someone completely different entirely! Raditz was beginning to understand why his brother was much stronger than Vegeta. It wasn’t just power, but prowess. Kakarot was smarter than he let on and had an arsenal of different styles up his sleeves.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing that?” Questioned Raditz with frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“Doing what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fighting like that. Differently. It's not the same as when we trained together before.”</p><p> </p><p>Goku grinned and wondered how long it took Raditz before he picked up on what he was doing. He was right, it was different, on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“Hehehe, I’m keeping you on your toes, aren’t I? You see, I figured you’d need to train to adapt - this tournament is going to have so many people with powers we don’t know about. But I understand you, you wanted to train on your own in your own way.  That’s a good thing. You’re focusing on what you can do and how to improve, so I thought since you aren’t training against other people often, that I would use this spar to help you with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“How? I don’t understand,” said Raditz confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m using the fighting styles and techniques of people I’ve fought in the past against you. I always take away a few new tricks when I fight someone, they prove useful when I can’t make progress on my own - sort of gives me an edge. Just now, was Frieza’s fighting style, minus the tail action. I’m giving you multiple opponents in one so you don’t get too comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>“This way, you’re more prepared for what <em> could </em>come your way. Another good sparring partner is Piccolo! He has a multiform technique that could give you actual multiple opponents, although they only fight in his style.”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz stared at his brother slightly confused but managed to comprehend what he was talking about. The entire time, he had been adjusting to something new Kakarot threw at him. His movements had been almost unpredictable since their spar began and even his energy attacks had been different as well. Not once had he used one of those Kame something something blasts on him. </p><p> </p><p>“That… actually makes a lot of sense. Genius even. I’ve learned yours, Vegeta’s, and Gohan’s styles pretty well but I haven’t been able to defend much against anything you’re doing today. Does Vegeta know you do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah! I’ve tried to discreetly toss in things here and there but he always picks up on it. Years of fighting opponents without the intent to kill have helped him adjust. He makes it seem like he’s after the kill, but I know he’s changed since he was first spared here on Earth. Took him lots of years though. It's different than when you guys were purging, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Goku’s response gave Raditz a much clearer understanding than before. He was absolutely right! Purging was just killing, no need to worry about technique because you just needed to blast them to hell or get in close once. It wasn’t anything like fighting for sport or even sparring. Sure, you wanted to gain the advantage in a spar but that was the prime time to try new techniques, attacks and learn your weak points, you couldn’t really do that in a regular fight if you had something to lose. Unless you were desperate, of course.</p><p> </p><p>It was at this moment that Raditz truly understood what he would have to train for. Different styles, techniques, and non-lethal advantages. He had to fight hard to win but it wasn’t as simple as killing off your opponent. He would need restraint, as they had mentioned no killing would likely be a rule, and stamina and endurance to keep going. Opponent after opponent would come at him with everything they had and they still didn’t know what the time limit, if any, would be set.</p><p> </p><p>“I… have a lot more training to do,” he finally responded.</p><p> </p><p>Goku had watched his brother think on what he had said, catching on that he likely hadn’t realized how different this was compared to his previous life of fighting to survive at any cost necessary. He smiled and felt a little proud that he was able to help Raditz without making it seem like he was weak. He had improved so much, not just in power but in his mental status, that he didn’t want to be the one to fill him with doubts.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll keep sparring later. I think now’s a good time for lunch! Plus, it will give me a chance to find you more opponents. Krillin and Tien have some good offenses but if we get Android 17 and 18 to spar with us, that will give us the endurance training we need since they have basically limitless energy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Androids?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah you weren’t given much detail on them and 17 wasn’t at the party. Technically, they are more like cyborgs or something like that. Still human, but with added parts and abilities. One of those things is how they produce Ki or energy. They have no limit that we’ve seen but they can still be stopped if they’re injured enough. They were actually designed to kill me so they’re both <em> really </em> strong.”</p><p> </p><p>“18, she’s married to the small one, right? Krillin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s right! I’ll tell you more after lunch if you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” said Raditz. His stomach began to rumble loudly and Goku’s responded even louder. They both shared a laugh before Goku led the way to his house. When they arrived, Chi-Chi was already waiting with the table filled to the edges with food. Goten was already sat at the table, waiting to see Raditz again and ask more questions.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Raditz…" Chi-Chi began after everyone had begun to dig in. "Goku says you and Launch are getting along well. Does this mean you plan to stick around on Earth after the tournament?"</p><p> </p><p>Raditz stopped chewing on his food and looked in her direction but truthfully he was lost in thought. He hadn't even considered <em> leaving Earth </em>had been a possibility for him. Sure there were still Frieza planets he could find a home on but...would he want to?</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think I'd want to leave. Not that I have anything out there for me anyway." </p><p> </p><p>His response was a bit solemn, as if he truly just now realized he really had nowhere else to go. Chi-Chi instantly soothed the situation, making sure Raditz knew he had a home on Earth. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm glad you're here. It's nice to get a chance to know Goku's side of the family. The only other family we have is my dad and he doesn't visit as much with his old age. Of course, we regard our friends as family, but it's not the same. I'd <em> love </em>to hear about your parents."</p><p> </p><p>Raditz smiled, replying that he'd like that before everyone continued with their food. After some time spent with Goten and answering all of his Oozaru questions, he thanked Chi-Chi for the meal and excused himself. </p><p> </p><p>As nice as the little family get-together was, he needed to finish his training. The spar earlier had given him much more he needed to work on and now was not the time to get distracted. To fight and not kill would be difficult. He once again made it back to his small clearing and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>From the details he had gotten about past tournaments, there was to be a surface area he had to stay within. That would be another taxing thing to train for. Freedom of movement was going to be limited and everyone else had some kind of experience with that due to their Earth Martial Arts Tournaments or something. </p><p> </p><p>He sighed, feeling even more that he was at a greater disadvantage than everyone - as if his smaller power level wasn’t enough to make this feel like an impossible battle for him. Sure, he was improving and was at least three times stronger in his base form than he was back when he first came to Earth, but he could sense it wasn’t nearly enough.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath he casually floated above his favorite training ground and began carving a ring with a continuous Ki beam. When he was finished, a large circle was left on the field, his meditation rock almost directly in the middle. Raditz lowered himself to the ground, did a few stretches and began a small warmup, focusing on staying inside the circle as he flipped, ran, and distorted his line of vision with dirt from an occasional blast.</p><p> </p><p>Several times he found himself over the line, specifically when the dirt was raised. He needed to be more careful. The humiliation of falling out of bounds just because he wasn’t paying attention would burn through him even if they were erased from existence. </p><p> </p><p>For the remainder of the evening and deep into the night, all he did was practice staying in the circle. He purposely trained only by the edges to avoid being comfortable in the middle since a normal battle would knock him to the edge almost immediately. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Two months left. Two months...:”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>“Gohan, are you sure about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely! You won’t just be fighting men so it makes sense to spar with Videl too!”</p><p> </p><p>Raditz looked at his nephew’s wife a little skeptical and she took her stance within the training field. He had no qualms about fighting women, but he’d only ever sparred with <em> Saiyan </em> women - when he was a child. During purge missions he’d avoided female warriors at all cost, simply leveling the battle area with a huge blast to take them out in one go.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t so much that he was afraid to hurt them - on the contrary, he regarded all women as equals - it was his <em> reaction </em>he was afraid of. </p><p> </p><p>He’d never fully experienced a woman, so the sounds of sparing, the soft skin as it grazed him, and the scent all caused his body to react. It just couldn’t be helped since he didn’t “officially” have a mate to sate him and his urges. The last thing he wanted now was to react unwillingly to his nephew's wife. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately for him, Gohan had no clue his unease was because of <em> that. </em>Nope, his seemingly innocent nephew assumed Raditz would have issues being too nice to the women. He’d been polite and helpful around the house when he could and as far as Gohan could tell, Raditz just had a softness about him when it came to women.</p><p> </p><p>Rather than argue, because he knew Gohan was right, he took a stance as well. Videl charged and he hesitated slightly but dodged all of her attacks. She continued her barrage and it suddenly made so much sense why Gohan had chosen her as a mate. Videl had the same ferocity as a Saiyan.</p><p> </p><p>Several attacks later and finally Raditz countered, landing a blow to Videl’s solar plexus and knocking the wind out of her. As she fell to the ground, Raditz backed away.</p><p> </p><p>“Videl! Are you okay?” asked Gohan as he rushed to his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” she gasped, “nothing I can’t handle. I’m definitely rusty though.” She smiled as she tried not to appear too hurt for Gohan’s sake. </p><p> </p><p>“I think we could use a break now. You okay with that Rad… huh? Where did he go?” Gohan wondered. </p><p> </p><p>The couple shared a concerned look and Videl urged Gohan to find him. Had they upset him by forcing him to fight a girl? </p><p> </p><p>After helping Videl to the meditation rock, Gohan followed Raditz’s energy into a small patch of woods where he found the large Saiyan curled up against a tree gripping his tail painfully tight.</p><p> </p><p>“R-Raditz? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” he grunted out, attempting to hide the pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you holding your tail like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Training.”</p><p> </p><p>Gohan was suspicious but wasn’t sure if he should continue to press the issue. That was...until Raditz decided he should just save himself the embarrassment and just come clean.</p><p> </p><p>He let out a loud sigh before explaining that he was making sure to keep <em> himself </em> to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I can’t say I’ve ever had an issue with that,” replied Gohan with a blush. He was slightly embarrassed of the open talk but more so that he would have to tell Videl about it.</p><p> </p><p>“No offense, but you and your dad have a <em> very </em>innocent vibe about you. Kinda dumb when it comes to advances even as married men with children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Heyyyyyy yeah okay, I think I know what you mean,” laughed Gohan as he went from defensive to agreeance. It often did take him a little bit to catch on to Videl’s innuendos when they were alone.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz nodded, “It's not a bad thing, but it doesn’t get in the way when you’re fighting. Vegeta is the opposite. He understands it, feels it, but is often using anger as a way to suppress it. Now he has Bulma so I doubt it ever crosses his mind with how <em> active </em> they are.” He shuddered as he thought about how often he had to sleep with a pillow shielding his ears because the soundproofing wasn’t soundproof enough for a full-blood Saiyan. Trunks never seemed to hear anything so he was assuming it was a full-blood thing.</p><p> </p><p>Gohan sat next to his uncle, a little nervous and unsure what to do with the Vegeta and Bulma information. He supposed that did explain her sudden pregnancy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not holding onto anger anymore, not like I used to. Plus I’m not allowed to kill anyone so it’s not like I can end it quickly and move on,” added Raditz.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, Tien is selibate. He <em> chooses </em> not to involve himself with women. Maybe he has a few tips on how you can get through this tournament without the instinctual distractions? I would say Piccolo would be a good person to ask too but I think he’s just biologically different in that sense considering none of the Namekians are female.” Gohan deliberated a bit more, making Raditz feel a little better that he wasn’t judging him for it, before making a plan to help.</p><p> </p><p>They agreed to ask Tien for help but he would also have to force himself to finish a spar with either Videl, Chi-Chi, or 18 when he was ready to try it again. </p><p> </p><p>Admittedly, Raditz was becoming frustrated. Everytime he made some sort of progress with training, along came something else he needed to adjust or train for. Why he had become more lost in his head thinking about things that rarely came up in his previous life he didn’t know, but the pressure to advance past it was beginning to weigh on him again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “One step at a time. I can do this. I can improve.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>One week remained for training and Raditz had reached a new stalemate. He was no longer able to transform into Super Saiyan. The form that held his only chance of truly surviving this tournament was no longer within his reach. For a full week he’d try to transform and nothing. </p><p> </p><p>Gohan had watched Raditz bang his head on a tree in frustration, just for the tree to give way and have Raditz moving to the next. They now had so much wood, Videl was on the phone with a construction company to prep it for building Raditz a house. </p><p> </p><p>This went on for a few hours, Raditz ignoring the pleas of his family as they tried to reassure him things would be okay. Finally, Vegeta and Goku arrived after sensing his chaotic unease. They had to pry him away from the small clearing he’d created just so Videl could tend to his wounds - his head bleeding severely from his brutal punishment.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing seemed to help him out of the funk. He was quickly spiralling into depression again, doubting that he should have ever been revived to begin with and telling the other Saiyans that they had made a mistake. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” shouted Vegeta after slapping Raditz hard across the face. “We didn’t make a mistake, you moron. You’re likely getting closer to a new form. You probably just need a little push.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or, he could be thinking too much about the transformation with the tournament so close.” Added Goku thoughtfully. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s easy for you to say, you’re incapable of thinking too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be mean, Vegeta, we’re here to help Raditz,” huffed Goku, sticking his tongue out at Vegeta the moment he turned away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go back into the hyperbolic time chamber then?”</p><p> </p><p>They all turned to see Piccolo standing behind them, arms crossed and rolling his eyes as if it was the most logical answer.</p><p>“Piccolo? When did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop letting your guard down and you would've noticed,” he said to Gohan who laughed nervously. Leave it to Piccolo to keep him on his toes.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, if the issue is nerves or a new form, you’ll have more than enough time in the chamber to figure it out. You could even sleep for a week if you’re just exhausted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, yeah! That’s a great idea! You can give yourself more time to train and it gives you a chance to figure out why you can’t transform. You’ve improved on everything else so it makes the most sense. You’ll even have some time once you get out to relax for a couple of days before the tournament,” agreed Goku.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz groaned, his frustration feeling more burdensome as he felt everyone’s expectant eyes on him. He didn’t want to say it out loud, because what Saiyan would, but he was so tired of training. Day in and day out it was train, eat, train, eat, train, shower, eat, and sleep. Even on days he spent with Launch or Lunch, he still ended up training because she was excited to see his progress. Well, Lunch was. Launch just wanted to see him shirtless.</p><p> </p><p>“F-fine. I’ll do the stupid Time Chamber,” he grumbled softly. </p><p> </p><p>He was far from feeling better but getting away from everyone to be alone for a couple of years did sound appealing. During the last two months, he managed to spar and lose against everyone on their team. His Super Saiyan form had absolutely no effect on the androids but it gave him a small edge against the humans. He was just so tired of feeling that everything he had pushed himself towards still wasn’t close to enough.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz ignored everyone around him as he plopped onto the ground to lay back and stare at the clouds. Too early for stargazing, but he could think about Lunch. </p><p> </p><p>She had gotten gradually worse after he had left, her treatments leaving her imobile for days at a time which left her care in the hands of Panchy. Slowly she had gotten better but Raditz still feared she wouldn’t last past the tournament or only a few days after.</p><p> </p><p>What would he have to live for if he lost her? Maybe that was the source of his stalemate. The thought of losing her….</p><p> </p><p>If he couldn't transform, then he wouldn’t have to fight. If he didn’t have to fight, he could stay with her until they were erased or until she was done fighting. Either way, he would get to be with her for those final moments. Maybe have his own...</p><p> </p><p>A small foot stomped on the ground next him - a sharp pain shooting from his tail up his spine sent him jolting forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out of your head, idiot! Don’t think about what you can miss, think about what you will lose and what we will <em> all </em>lose if we fail in this tournament! Focus!” shouted Vegeta over Raditz’s howls of pain.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz held his tail close as he glared at Vegeta. How did he know what he was thinking about? How did he always seem to fucking know?!</p><p> </p><p>“I know you want to be with her, but there is no her if we lose. Her health has been improving, you know that!”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em> KNOW! </em> Okay?” Raditz was officially pissed off. Not only had Vegeta stepped on his tail, but now he was putting his business out there like he hadn’t tried to keep his deep depression regarding Launch’s illness under wraps. Everyone knew he and Lunch were a couple now, and everyone always had such a pitiful look when her name was mentioned in his presence. </p><p> </p><p>It was understood from the beginning, when Lunch broke the news of her cancer, that her survival would be a struggle. Now they all know that eventually Raditz will have to face her death and they all just <em> pitied </em>him. </p><p> </p><p>In some ways, he felt as if they were waiting for him to lose his mind and just become a murderous mass of rage. As if he could with everyone being able to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Piccolo sensed his anger and sent him to the Lookout to get away from Vegeta. Making his mood worse wouldn't help anyone and the tensions were clearly high with the two widows peaked Saiyans. It was clear, although Vegeta would deny it, that the stress of possibly losing before getting a chance to hold his new child was causing major hostility within him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Think of what we’ll ALL lose if we fail,” </em> Raditz mocked out loud as he flew leisurely to the Lookout. “As if i don’t know everything depends on us! That he’d lose his kids and so would Kakarot, Gohan, and Krillin. Seriously! As if the pressure wasn’t enough he just <em> has </em> to remind me by throwing Lunch in my face! ‘ <em> There is no her if we lose.’ </em>I’m so over this stupid fucking tournament!”</p><p> </p><p>He sped up, flying faster than he ever had to get to the Lookout and into the chamber just to safely let his frustrations out. </p><p> </p><p>When he arrived, Dende had already finished prepping what was needed for his training. He sensed that talk was unnecessary and simply told him there was an alarm set for when he needed to exit.</p><p> </p><p>Raditz nodded, saying a quick ‘Thank You,’ before going in and setting his sights on a freshly formed mountain and unleashing every bit of rage he had been suppressing on his flight. No one could push his button as well as Vegeta could, and he hated him for it.</p><p> </p><p>*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p><p> </p><p>“Was all that really necessary, Vegeta?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know it was, Kakarot. I know you could feel it - his power. He’s on the verge of a new form,” replied Vegeta as he ignored the looks of disappointment Piccolo was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, Vegeta. He’s been holding back during training, still afraid he’d destroy things even out here. If he’d let loose, he would already be perfecting Super Saiyan 2,” added Gohan. He’d been tracking Raditz’s power since he left Capsule Corp and he still could sense more power than Raditz was allowing himself to use. He just needed the push only Vegeta could give.</p><p> </p><p>“That may be so, but if he can’t let go of his frustration to transform into Super Saiyan, he may never reach that new form in time to make a difference.”</p><p> </p><p>They all looked at Piccolo, nodding in agreeance and making plans for Raditz’s return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Training montage complete! Thanks for reading and huge thanks to those who comment. I know I don't write as fast as I once did but hopefully I can at least finish this fic before the year is over lol</p><p>P.S I beta'd myself and I did it very lazily. Don't judge the mistakes lmao</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading my work! I would very much appreciate comments on this story since it's my first for this ship but kudos works wonders too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>